


Well... Ain't This Awkward

by Niskaru_Fanfictions



Series: Isn't This Lovely [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ... yet, 90's Nightmare, Blueberry is Jealous, Blueberry is playing dirty XD, Blueberry isn't oblivious, Buckle up, Censored cursing, Deals With The Devil, Error doesn't know how to sugar-coat things, Error is in Denial, Error is jealous ;), Everybody has Jealousy!, Evil Blueberry (I think that this is the correct tag for it), Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff ensues, G is a flirt, Gaster is not Badster, Happy Memories, Here's some Jealousy, Humor, I did tell you guys that there will be No Smut, I say as I add more tags, Ink's crushing, Just getting that outta the way, Like, Like..., NO SINNING for fuck's sake, No Angst quite yet, Not bad times, Oh look, One last dose of Fluff before Plot comes to smack you in the face, Papyrus is not as oblivious as he seems, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage, Past Violence, Poor Reader too, Possession, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is confused, Reader is lucky as hell at board games, Reader is still oblivious XD, Red is a flirt, Reverse Harem, Right?, Self-Sacrifice, Shenanigans, Skullface is 'subtle', So many tags, Some conflict going on now, The REAL plot begins, There's some Jealousy, We'll get to the plot stuff in a tiny bit, We've just done some self-sacrifice, about another Chapter or two, and Mentions of Experimentation, and can Sing, and still more to come, and strap down, because that's who I am, don't ask why, don't forget your tissues!, for now, fun times, gaster is NOT dadster, have some humor, he couldn't be more blunt, just saying, mentions of abuse, mentions of needles, poor gaster, reader has a bad past, reader is oblivious, so much more tags, sorrynotsorry, there's too many of everything XD, trying to avoid more tags, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 50,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niskaru_Fanfictions/pseuds/Niskaru_Fanfictions
Summary: You’ve lived a hard and… unique life, you will admit. Through this, you had somehow managed to become friends and roommates with two skeleton brothers. Okay, great, this can be handled. They're quirky in their own way, and you quickly grow close to the both of them. Okay gr- oh. Oh fuck. Well, this is awkward. Multiple Sanses are now in your world, and it looks like their staying in your house for a bit. Okay, this can’t be that bad… fuck, I jinxed it. Because guess what? Whether you like it or not, it’s a Reverse Harem now. Okay, it’s time to get guided through the rest of your life with the help of the Undertale gang, a skeleton shattered through space and time, and well…. a lot of Sanses too. Very awkward indeed.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Re-Make of Well...Ain't This Awkward! 
> 
> I'll admit, it's still a little choppy at the beginning, but my writing has improved a lot! Just give it a chance (:

 

5 years ago, the impossible happened. A thought to be non-existent barrier had shattered, sending a shockwave throughout the world. When monsters poured out of it, social media went haywire, and magic was introduced to the human population. Well… apparently more like _reintroduced_. Leading the group of impossible beings was a single, human child that goes by the name of Frisk. Apparently Frisk, a _child_ , was their ambassador.

  
 Now, current day, monsters a citizens, and the world seems to have finally adjusted to it’s new inhabitants. Sure, there were still the rotten apples sho have ongoing hate groups, but they’re slowly getting few and far between. Over time, the only one left, who didn’t have a name, have become insignificant over time, and no longer terrorize the monsters like they used to. Along the line of these 5 years, I had made… certain friends, that I never thought I could have before. My two roommates, Sans and Papyrus, are skeletons. Yes, you heard me correctly. Living, breathing, walking and talking skeletons. A little side note that I noticed later on was that they were named after fonts that honestly fit their personalities. Ever since they appeared in my life, it has become… interesting to say the least, considering their antics. Not to mention the friends they’ve brought into my life, who all seem to be important in one way or another. Like the king and queen of monsters, and their ambassador from before. A vicious flower named _Flowey_ , for god’s sake, the captain of the royal guard Undyne (who’s a temperamental fish), the royal scientist Alphys, the rising monster, robot star Mettaton, and a cute little ghost who seems to be close to the robot named Napstablook. Oh yeah… and a ~~man~~ skeleton shattered throughout space and time.  


Oh boy, was my life interesting.


	2. Goddammit Sans, Why?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reader is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a lot of people commented about it in the original version, I decided, "Why the Hell not, what's one more skeleton?" So, here you go everybody, now Swapfell is apart of the group.

To say I was pissed with Sans would be an understatement. A  _large_ understatement. When the doorbell had rang, I had assumed Sans had forgotten his key here again, and needed to be let in. So naturally, I opened the door to let him in. Turns out I was partially right. Sans stood there, with a sheepish smile under my stare, turning to glare, as I noticed the _9_ _other skeletons_ standing behind him.

 

"What. The. Hell?" I asked, locking eyes with Sans.

 

"Heh heh, uh... I can explain," He said, withering under my glare.

 

I held back a growl of frustration, pinched the Bridge of my nose and screwed my eyes shut.

 

"Please do."

 

"Well... ya see, there was an accident at the lab. Alphys and I were messing with the Multidimensional Locator Machine to show Asgore and Tori what we planned on doing, and well... the EMF readings started going off the charts, and when we tried to turn it off, these guys showed up, and the machine became fried. So now... they're kinda stuck at staying at our place." Sans explained, and he shuffled in place.

 

I sighed and stepped to the side, swinging the door fully open.

 

"I don't think you understand how lucky you are that we have the house that we do," I said as they walked in. 

 

I heard Sans breathe a sigh of relief as he passed me and I frowned, "Don't think your off the hook, mister."

 

"Well for now, you might as well get aquainted with them, they might be here a while, and it'll be confusing if you call all of us Sans."

 

I closed the door behind them after they all walked in, and I ushered them to the livingroom.

 

"Ok, I guess introductions are in order," I said.

 

The first Sans to walk over, reminded me most of Papyrus, not Sans. He wore a grey chestplate and navy blue jeans with light blue boots, gloves and scarf. His eyes, I also noted, were normal sockets with blue stars instead of white pinpricks.

 

"HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, BUT YOU MAY CALL ME BLUEBERRY LIKE THE OTHERS!"

 

His innocence brought a smile to my face, "Alright then. Hello, Blueberry."

 

His smile grew, and he ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I let out a chuckle, and pat the top of his head. He pulled away, but stood right next to me, and I felt a tug on my sleeve.

 

"COULD I PERHAPS HOLD YOUR HAND, HUMAN?" He asked.

 

I smiled softly at him, and held out my hand, which he gladly took, "Also, my name is Y/n."

 

"ALRIGHT, HUMAN Y/N."

 

I chuckled, and faced the next one, who looked to be almost the polar opposite of Blueberry. This Sans wore a jacket much like normal Sans, except it was black, and he also wore basketball shorts, except the stripes were yellow instead of white. He wore red sneakers, and his pinpricks were red instead of white. On top of that he had a golden fang in the right side of his sharp teeth to complete the look.

 

"the name's Sans, obviously, but I go by Fell," He grinned lazily at me, and did an obvious inspection, which I scowled at, "Hmm... I may just actually enjoy staying here."

 

He walked over, and faceplanted into one of the couches, not bothering with anything else. I shook my head and faced the next Sans, who was (God forbid) probably going to be worse than Fell. His appearence was a lot more... eh... revealing. He wore an unzipped leather jacket with the fluffed lining with nothing else underneath, exposing his ribs, and spine. He also wore black, skinny jeans, with a black belt to accompany it, but the belt seemed useless because, you could see the beginning of his hip-bones anyways. He had a smirk settled on his face when he saw how flustered I was, and I noticed the crack running from the bottom of his right eye, going down to his mouth, and another crack going from the top of his left eye, over his skull and out of sight. A second crack branched out from near the top of the crack, more to the right. His left eye was also seemingly in a permanent half-closed position, while the other one was normal, with a white pinprick.

 

"Hey, kitten,"  _kitten? Excuse me?_ , "name's G."

 

"Uhh... kitten?" Was all I said, eyeing him warily.

 

His smirk grew, " 'course."

 

I frowned but shook off the nickname, "Nice to meet you."

 

He walked forward, in fact a little too close for my liking, but I didn't say anything. So he stood there for a moment, him barely under a foot away from me, and I felt heat rush to my face.

 

"uuhhh... G... w-what?" I stammered out.

 

"Don't worry Kitten, I ain't doing anything  _yet_ ," He whispered so that only I could hear him, even though Blueberry was right next to me.

 

He winked once more, before sitting down next to Fell, but never taking his eyes off of me.  _What the actual Fuck. That is fucking weird._ Once again I shook off the exchange, deciding to think about it later, and turned to the next Sans, who was waiting impatiently.

 

He scowled up at me, "I DO NOT CARE FOR HUMANS, SO DO NOT BOTHER ME. THOUGH MY NAME IS RASPBERRY. DO NOT DISTURB ME."

 

I shrugged, "Well, okay then. One less to worry about."

 

"WORRY?! YOU SHOULD NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY, OR YOU WILL DEEPLY REGRET IT."

 

Sans stepped forward, about to cut in and protest, but I held up a finger at him, and merely glanced at him, before turning my attention back to Raspberry. Sans stepped back, knowing that if there's anything worse than a pissed off Toriel, it's an angry me.

 

I crossed my arms, and stood up to my full height so that I towered over him further, "Let's get something straight, Raspberry," I growled out, and he shrunk back slightly at my tone and glare. Good.

 

"You are currently under my house, so you are under my rules. You  _will_ treat me with respect or  _you_ will regret it. Understand?"

 

Raspberry nodded, and smiled after I calmed down.

 

"I APPROVE OF THIS ONE. THEY MAY JUST BE WORTH SOME OF MY TIME."

 

I smiled at him, and he sat down on the loveseat, away from Fell and G. The next Sans was more... interesting.

There's a blue jacket hung around his waist. He also has on black, long sleeves with blue lines and a light shirt with a protector it. Also with his outfit is a giant brown scarf. There's light brown fingerless gloves on his hands. There's a belt of some kind crossing his chest with some kind of vials on it. They looked like they were filled with paint. Brown pants with light brown shorts over them cover his legs. And on his feet are brown sneakers with tiger print on them. There's a huge paintbrush on his back, too. One of his sockets has a yellow star while the other has a blue oval.

 

"Hello! I'm Ink, you must be Y/n, correct?" He asked.

 

I smiled, "I am, and I have to say, the name is fitting, considering the large paintbrush on your back."

 

A rainbow blush faintly appeared, and it took me a moment to realize that it was a blush. Well then, that's interesting.

 

"Well... it is nice to meet you Ink."

 

He smiled brightly, "Likewise."

 

He walked over and stood next to Sans, to watch from afar.

 

The next one had a white jacket with a white shirt under it, but I was concerned about the red blood going from the top left of his torso all the way to the bottom right. He wore the same shorts as Sans, black with white stripes, and he had a scarf exactly like Papyrus' wrapped around his neck, and falling past his shoulders. What looked like floating white pixels covered his left eye, and his right one was normal with the white pinprick. 

 

I smiled at him, taking note of his cautious demeanor, "Hello, who might you be?"

 

He examined me a moment, seeming to search for something before skowly taking my out stretched hand.

 

"You can call me Geno." He stated, my smile grew, and I released his hand.

 

He held onto it just a moment longer, before letting go, and sitting on the final, empty couch. The next skeleton was a little more... guarded. He reminds me most of the original Sans, laid back, and lazy, but his clothes are quite the contrast. He wore a sharp, navy blue suite, with a matching hat. He wore black gloves, and I couldn't help but worry at the weapon strapped across his hip. A loaded 9mm Pistol.

 

"Hey, the name's Skullface." He said, and held out his hand with a smirk plastered on his face. I took it cautiously, and was glad when nothing happened.

 

He looked me over once, and just turned and sat next to Raspberry on the loveseat. I looked at the next skeleton, noting that he was way different from the others. Instead of the base color of white for his bones, he was black with blue looking tear tracks running from the bottom of his eyes to the bottom of his face, his smile was yellow and looked a little more tense than the others. His jacket was black with a blue hue appearing at the top, and his shirt underneath that was red. His eye sockets were red and on the left side there was a yellow pinprick, and his right was a yellow ring around a royal blue circle. He also wore a pair of black shorts with blue stripes in place of the white on Sans'. His hand was fading from black into red, and his fingertips faded from red onto yellow. Black pixels and ERROR's surrounded him.

 

" ~~I'm Error, and don't bother touching me, I'm not a fan.~~ ~~~~" He stated.

 

I held up my hands in defense, "I can respect that. Pleasure to meet you, Error."

 

He looked shocked at that, but didn't comment further, instead, he went and sat on the same couch as Fell and G, but went as far away from them as the couch would allow. Interesting. I turned to what looked like the final skeleton, and took in his appearance. He had on a dark gray jacket with a light gray shirt underneath it. He also wore a white scarf that had the staff from a music sheet on it and it had random notes strewn across it. Another thing I noticed was his blue headphones that had an eighth note on either side of it. His eyes were normal sockets, the left one holding a white fourth note in place of the pinprick, and his right eye was completely empty. He also wore the black shorts with the white stripes, but the stripes were covered in musical notes, and finally, he wore light blue sneakers.

 

"Hello, what is your name?" I asked.

 

"Tone," He said so quietly, it was practically a whisper.

 

Ah, so he's a shy one. Alright, I could work with that.

 

"Nice to meet you Tone," I said softly, "Make yourself at home alright?"

 

He simply nodded, and sat next to Geno. I looked over at Blueberry, and wiggled my hand from his.

 

"Go join Geno, and Tone, alright?"

 

"ALRIGHT, HUMAN Y/N." Blueberry said, and I rubbed his skull affectionately. He was such a cinnamon roll, it was too cute.

 

Blueberry hopped onto the couch next to Tone, and I looked at each Skeleton, who were in turn looking at me expectantly. This would be an interesting time, that much I was sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out quite long, but I wanted to introduce all the Sanses XD oh well.


	3. In which Reader is Oblivious

I stood there a moment longer, deciding if I should show them each room they were staying in first, or to do something with them, so they weren't bored. Since I couldn't really think of anything good, showing them their rooms had won out.

"Alright, so before we get to anything else, we might as well get sleeping arrangements out of the way."

At this Fell smirked, "I call bunking with Y/n."

  
I shook my head, "We have plenty of rooms, nobody has to sleep with anybody."

"Well, maybe I'd rather sleep with ya," He winked.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I would expect you to want your own bed, Fell."

Fell paused a moment, thinking about something, before sighing and mumbling something I couldn't hear. G glared at Fell for whatever he said, and stood up, "Alright Kitten, show us the way."

I waved my hand, motioning for everybody to follow, and started walking out of the living room to the staircase at the end of the hallway. Blueberry quickly got to my side, and tugged on the sleeve of the hoodie I was wearing.

"HUMAN Y/N COULD I POSSIBLY SLEEP IN THE ROOM NEXT TO YOURS, IF THERE IS ONE?"

I looked down, and smiled at the stars in his eyes, "Of course Blueberry."

If I had looked at him for a moment longer, I would have seen his stary eyes transform into small hearts for a moment. Or, if I had looked behind me, I would have seen the envious looks the Sanses had sent Blueberry. We reached the top of the staircase and I stopped and turned to the others.

"Okay, so this first door on the left is Papyrus' and across from that is Sans'. Mine is right next to Papyrus' and Blueberry already called the one next to mine." I stated, and moved from the middle of the hall to against the wall, "Let the fight commence for the rest of 'em."

I watched as each Sans 'fast walked' down the hall, and G snagged the one across from mine, with Fell ending up next to him. Ink ended up next to Blueberry with Geno across from him. Next to Geno was Skullface, and across from Skullface was Raspberry, and finally, next to Raspberry was Error, with Tone across from him. So going in order on the left side was, Papyrus, Me, Blueberry, Ink, Raspberry and Error. In order on the right side was Sans, G, Fell, Geno, Skullface, and Tone. I would just have to hope that no arguments would happen, since they were all so close to each other.

Blueberry skipped out of his room and up to me, "HUMAN Y/N WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW?"

I smiled, "Well, first we wait for the others to come out, then we can think of something, alright?"

Blueberry nodded, and held out his hand. I smiled at his innocence and took the outstretched hand. I glanced back at Sans and frowned when I saw his smile strained, and his pinpricks glaring daggers at Blueberry. When his eyes caught mine, he turned a little sheepish, and I raised an eyebrow in an unsaid question. He nodded, and walked up next to me, while we waited for the others.

G came out smirking, "I think I like it here a lot."

I snorted, not bothering to hide my amusement, "Well, whether you like it or not, you'd be stuck here a while, anyways."

His smirk grew slightly, "I don't mind."

I furrowed my eyebrows at the statement, and we simply stared at each other a moment, his look holding an emotion I couldn't quite place. I felt a small fluctuation in the air, a sign I had learned to pick up on while living with the skeleton brothers, and I faced Sans, and saw that his right eyes had flashes of blue appearing.

"Am I.... am I missing something?" I questioned.

"Nothing at all, Kitten." G replied cooly, and stood on the other side of me.

Fell chose that moment to walk out, and a playful smile overtook his features when he noticed that I was holding hands with Blueberry.

"What, you won't hold my hand?" Fell asked with a fake pout.

"He-" I pointed at Blueberry, "-is a Cinnamon roll, you-" I pointed at him, "-on the other hand, are not."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I AM A CINNAMON ROLL?" Blueberry asked, curiously.

I smiled softly at him, and took on a playful tone, "It means that you are too precious and Innocent for this world."

He smiled, "MWEH HEH HEH! DOES THAT MEAN YOU LIKE ME MORE?"

I chuckled at Ink's and Geno's face when they walked out just in time to hear that. G, Fell, and Sans held similar faces. All of them looked amused, offended, and curious to my answer.

I giggled and rubbed the top of his head, "Not quite, little guy. To get that title, you gotta earn it."

I saw Sans smirk from the side of my vision, "Yeah, and currently, I'm her favorite."

I smirked at him, "Nah. That's Papyrus."

Sans gave me a playful wounded stare, and put a skeletal hand where his heart would be, if he were human, "Oh Sweetheart, how you wound me so."

I paused at the nickname, "S-sweetheart?"

He sputtered as he realized what he said, "W-well I-I mean...."

Sans buried his face into his hoodie, but I could see a slight blue glow from the blush that over took his skull.

I giggled, "Ah, I don't mind. We've known each other a long time, anyways."

He peeked up at me, "O-okay then.... Sweetheart." He practically whispered the last word, and I smiled at how flustered he was.

"That's interesting," Fell said, and pointedly stared at Sans, "You've known each other how long, and he's just now using this nickname?"

I frowned, "I'm obviously missing something here."

"Nah," Sans said, "Papyrus should be home soon, though, and when he sees all of these versions of me...." he trailed off.

I groaned, "I'll go make dinner so he doesn't burn the house down trying to make some special friendship spaghetti."

I let go of Blueberry's hand and walked down stairs as Raspberry and Skullface left their rooms, soon followed by Error and Tone.

  
**Sans POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I turned on the versions of me standing in the hallway as soon as Y/n was out of sight, "What the Hell are you guys doing?"

G smirked at me, "What does it look like? She's caught my attention."

Fell smugly smirked also, "I'm curious about her."

I growled, "You better stay away from her, I told you that I was going to-"

"Claim her for yourself?" G finished, "Well... I don't see you doing anything right now so... free reign. Besides, I'm sure if given the choice, she'd rather be with me."

Blueberry scoffed, "YOU GUYS HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST SOMEONE AS MAGNIFICENT AS ME."

"I'm not to sure," Ink said, "Maybe she'd want somebody else."

" ~~Who? Like you?~~ " Error scoffed, " ~~I'd catch her attention long before any of you do.~~ "

Raspberry laughed, "Please. She'd like none of you freaks. I'm the most likely to catch her affections."

"Or, she would want someone able to protect her, with or without magic," Skullface spoke up, "I'm best suited for the job, and I'm more of a gentleman than any of ya'll."

"She may not want any of you guys," Geno said, "She seems like she would want someone who could relate to her most."

"Which would be me," Sans said, "I've known her longer."

"Besides, I'd doubt she'd want a half dead partner," Fell smiled.

Geno narrowed his eyes, "You don't know that."

"It seems like a good guess considering that cut across your ribs," Fell said, annoyance lacing his voice.

"That's a low blow, Fell," Tone paused, "even for you."

Fell growled, "Like your any better."

Tone frowned, "I am actually, that's why I have a better chance."

"HOW ABOUT WE LET Y/N DECIDE." Blueberry said.

"We can't just ask her which one of us she has a romantic interest in," Skullface said.

"THEN LET'S WAIT. WE WILL BE AS WE NORMALLY ARE, AND LET HER CHOSE WHO SHE WANTS."

"That seems fair for Y/n," Tone piped up.

"I'd win, easy," G said.

"You're on," Sans said confidently, but it faltered, "but, this could take a while."

"Why?" Ink asked.

"She is good at reading people, the best I've seen, even. But.... when it comes to anything involving romantic interest, flirting or... advances," He glanced at G, "She's the most oblivious person there is."

" ~~She'll figure it out eventually. I'm ready to beat all of you.~~ " Error said cockily.

"GAME, ON." They all said in unison, before heading downstairs, a plan formulating in each of their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's kinda short. I wanted to get something out, and I'm quite busy so... sorry :(


	4. In Which The Reader gets Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter gives Credit to Songs and Song Writer/Singers
> 
> Also, I feel acomplished! I got a Two Chapters out, two days in a row. Yay!

  
I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a large pot, and placing it on the nearby stovetop. I might as well start cooking before Papyrus gets here. I did my own little dance around the kitchen, grabbing the needed materials for the spaghetti. I smiled as a little tune came to mind, just out of nowhere, and I hummed softly. I took the pot over to the (thankfully) normal sized sink and filled it with water, before heating up the stove. I didn't know that Tone had went into the kitchen to ask me a question, but stopped when he heard my humming. So, thinking I was alone, I began to sing softly.

_'Down in the green, and shady bed,_

_A modest Violet grew._

_It's stalk was bent,_

_It hung it's head,_

_As if to hide from view,_

_As if to hide from view.'_

Skullface had found Tone standing there, and listened in when he also heard me singing.

_'And yet it was, a lovely flower,_

_It's colors bright and fair,'_

Sans had walked up with Ink and G, to see where the two had went, and stood there silently. The five skeletons were entranced by the singing. Fell snuck up behind them, intending to cause mayhem, but paused when he also heard it.

_'It might have graced a rosy bower,_

_Instead of hiding there,_

_Instead of hiding there,'_

Error and Raspberry was confused why everybody was just standing there, until the song continued. Geno and Blueberry also walked up, when they noticed the others there.

_'Yet, there it was,_

_Content to bloom, in modest tints arrayed,_

_And there it spreads, it's sweet perfume,_

_Within the silent shade,_

_The silent, shade.'_

Papyrus, coming home, was about to make his presence known, but he stopped when he saw so many skeletons. He walked up silently, and listen to the song, also.

_'So let me to, the valley go,_

_This pretty flower to see,_

_So I may also learn to grow,_

_In sweet humility~,_

_In sweet humility~._

  
_That I may also learn to grow,_

_... in sweet~ humility~.'_

When I finished singing, I dropped the noodles in the pot, the water already boiling, and I turned to grab a strainer. I stopped when I saw the skeletons in the doorway, and instantly my face burned like it was on fire. There, everybody stood, slack-jawed.

"I didn't know you singed so good, Y/n," Tone said softly, "It... it was good."

"I-I m-mean I-I...." I stuttered incoherently for a moment before closing my mouth.

"THAT WAS REALLY GOOD Y/N." Papyrus beamed.

I cracked a shaky smile, "I-I don't n-normally s-sing in front of p-people..."

"You really should," Sans encouraged, "It's amazing."

"Kitten, that's one hypnotizing voice you have." G commented.

Skullface nodded in agreement, "Like a siren."

My blush deepened. I wasn't that good.

"THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY AGREES!" Blueberry's stars got brighter, "COULD YOU SING ANOTHER SONG?"

"U-u-uh, well.... I-I..." I paused seeing Blueberry's face fall, and I sighed, "I-I can t-try."

Blueberry cheered, and started bouncing in place.

"I-it h-helps when I think I-Im alone." I said. Sans nodded, and led everyone just out of the doorway, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I sighed, and let myself imagine that I was alone again, and that nobody was listening. It helped that it was actually dead quite, aside from the boiling water that I was watching. I let myself start.

_'I've heard there was a secret chord,_

_That David played, and it pleased the lord,_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

_Well it goes like this,_

_The fourth the fifth,_

_The minor fall, the major lift,_

_The baffled king composing,_

_Hallelujah.'_

Each skeleton listened, your singing already throwing them into a silent trance. Skullface couldn't help but ask himself if you really were a siren or not. He was beginning to think you really were.

_' Well, your faith was strong, but you needed proof,_

_You saw her bathing on the roof,_

_Her beauty,_

_In the moonlight, overthrew ya,_

_Oooh, ooh,_

_She tied you to the kitchen chair,_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair,_

_And from your lips she drew the,_

_Hallelujah!_

_...Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelu-uuhjah._

_Well, baby I've been here before,_

_I've seen this room,_

_And I've walked this floor,_

_I used to live alone before I knew ya,_

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch,_

_And love is not a victory march!_

_It's a cold, and it's a broken,_

_Hallelujah!_

_Haaaallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah~_

_Maybe there's a God above,_

_But all I've ever learned from love,_

_Was how to shoot somebody, who out drew ya,_

_And it's not a cry, that you hear at night,_

_It's not somebody, who's seen the light!_

_It's a cold and it's a broken, Hallelujah!_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah.'_

When I finished, I put a strainer in the sink and poured out the water and noodles, and poured the sauce into the pot, followed again by the noodles, and I used a large spoon to stir.

"That was really good, Sweetheart," Sans said, walking in followed by the others.

I blushed, "Not as good as It could have been, though."

"You doubt yourself too much, Kitten," G said.

I merely shrugged, "The spaghetti is almost done, you guys can wait in the living room."

"YOU STARTED THE SPAGHETTI WITHOUT ME?" Papyrus asked, offended.

I smiled at him, "Don't worry, you can cook tomorrow, I just thought that the Great Papyrus deserved a break today."

Papyrus huffed, but gave in, "ALRIGHT. LET'S GO BROTHER. YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN WHY THERE ARE SO MANY SKELETONS HERE."

Sans chuckled, "Alright bro."

Sans and Papyrus walked out of the kitchen, Sans already starting to explain the situation.

I turned to the remaining skeletons," You guys need to go be introduced to our Papyrus, because I'm assuming you each have your own version of him. Now, shoo."

I turned back to the pasta after I saw them start to shuffle out. A smile ghosted on my lips. This had been an interesting day, to say at the least.

"Hey, Y/n," G said, still in the kitchen.

I hummed in acknowledgement, "yes?"

"What do you think of Sans?" He asked.

"I... don't understand. What do you mean by that?"

I turned, and jumped slightly at how close behind me G was. I didn't know he was _that_ close. He put his hands on either side of me, trapping me in, with a smirk hinting on his face, but other than that he was serious.

"Just, explain to me what you think of him. Simple." G said matter of factly.

Blood rushed to my face at his close proximity, "W-well, I guess," I paused, thinking over my answer, "He's nice, he's funny, and lazy as hell," I added playfully, "despite that, I can tell he cares, just like how he cares for his brother. The laziness it's self is more of a mask, he's actually pretty damn powerful. Why?"

G searched my eyes for a moment, then backed away. It was hard to tell if he found what he was looking for or not. He was quite the mystery.

"Just curious," He said, and he walked out of the kitchen.

I frowned at the lie, "that's not weird at all," I muttered under my breath, and finished off the spaghetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credits~~
> 
> The Violet by Mark Patterson (SSA Version) (The Reader sings the Soprano Part)
> 
> Hallelujah (Pentatonix Version)


	5. Some Fun Fluffy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun Fluffy times with the Skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, nother chapter! Screw you Life, I'm writing this goddamn story!!
> 
> HAHAH!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, I'm just happy to get this out XD

 

 

 I took the pot off of the stove using oven mitts and grabbed a cutting board to put it on top of so the heat doesn't ruin the table when I set it down. I balanced the pot of spaghetti and the cutting board, and walked into the dinning room, where everybody was seated.

 

"-STILL SAY THAT SPAGHETTI IS BETTER THAN TACOS! NYEH HEH HEH!"

 

"THE MAGNIFICENT SANS _STILL_ DISAGREES. TACOS ARE A MUCH BETTER DISH."

 

It was at that moment that everybody noticed I came in.

 

"HUMAN Y/N! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE, AND PROVE THAT SPAGHETTI IS BETTER THAN TACOS!"

 

Blueberry scoffed, "IF ANYTHING, SHE WOULD CHOSE TACOS! RIGHT Y/N?"

 

I paused after setting down the pot of spaghetti on the cutting board, and met both of their eyesockets. I blinked a few times, and stood up straight.

 

"Um... I'm going to go get the plates and silverware. Right, yeah.... ok."

 

I speed walked out of there before they commented further. I got the many plates, and grabbed a handful of forks, and a few pairs of tongs. I paused a moment, not wanting to walk back in on the argument between the two.

 

"This is quite the interesting place, here," Skullface said from out of nowhere.

 

I yelped, and tightened my grip on everything, but one pair of tongs came loose. I quickly grabbed them before they went to the floor, and faced Skullface.

 

"For Christ's sake, don't scare me like that." I said in exasperation.

 

He chuckled, "Don't worry 'bout it."

 

I sighed, and shook my head, but a smirk pulled at the edges of my mouth, "Yeah, it's an interesting place. Especially now that nine other skeletons, who are apparently the same person, came from different universes via magic and machine."

 

"Yeah, speaking of which, do you know the progress on that thing?"

 

I shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not really kept in the loop with that thing. While I love science, I don't really have time to do it. In fact, tomorrow, I go back to work."

 

Skullface nodded, "What exactly is your work?"

 

"I work with art. I own a studio, not to far away, and I go there and work on art, and try and sell it. I've actually earned a name for myself, so sales are doing good."

 

"Hmm, ok," Skullface said, "So, you can sing, you can make art, you are smart, and your pretty good lookin'," I frowned as he smiled, "You're a girl after my own heart."

 

"Huh?" I questioned.

 

His smiled just grew, "Come on, everybody's eager to eat."

 

He walked out of the kitchen, and I stood there a moment, lost in my thoughts.

 

"A 'girl after his own heart'? Was... was that a flirt?" I mumbled to my self, "... Nah, doubtful."

 

I shook the thoughts out of my head, and headed back into the dinning room. Skullface winked at me when I entered, then went into a conversation with Sans. I placed down each plate, and fork in front of everyone.

 

"Thanks Dollface," Fell said when I put down his plate.

 

The corners of my mouth twitched down to a confused frown for a split second before relaxing. I hummed in acknowledgement.

 

"So, how good is your cooking Siren?" Skullface asked.

 

_What is with all the nicknames?_

 

"I'd say it's fairly good, I wouldn't be the best judge though." I replied, and placed down a plate in front of G.

 

I could have sworn I heard G take a long inhale when I reached over him, but shook it off. I must have been hearing things. Very odd things. In fact, it seems that I've been hearing things, or I swore that I had seen one of the skeletons do something before. May e I should go to a doctor and make sure that nothing was wrong. Ah, well, I'm sure I was just fine.

 

"I'm willing to bet it's good," Tone said softly, "It smells good, that's for sure."

 

I smiled brightly at him, "Thank you Tone."

 

I missed the jealous looks he got from the others, when I faced Papyrus, and put his plate and fork in his out stretched hands. Finally, I put the multiple pairs of tongs in the large pot, and sat down in the last free chair, at the end of the table, with Sans and Papyrus on either side of me.

 

"Alright, everybody dig in." I said.

 

As Error reached for his helping he started talking, " ~~Hey Y/n?~~ " He said off-handedly.

 

"Yeah?" I questioned.

 

" ~~Who do you like more?~~ " 

 

I froze at the question he had asked casually, but regained my composure. I cleared my throat and stood up.

 

"You know what? I forgot the drinks. I'm guessing since all of ya'll are a different version of Sans, that most of you like some sort of condiment."

 

I started walking out of the room, not facing anyone to hide the rising heat on my cheeks, "Yep, I'll go get that."

 

I speed walked out of the dinning room for the second time that day, and went into the kitchen and grabbed various condiment and drinks. _What the hell was that question?_ Something was going on that I wasn't completely aware of, that much is for sure. So what is going on?

 

It seems that I'd have to start figuring it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's short, but I wanted to be able to get something out for you guys to read. Also, It's late, I haven't eaten dinner, but hopefully it's worth it. XD
> 
> Update: Found some typos. Sorry 'bout that! ,:D


	6. The Sanses Have A Talk (Mini Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this one is so small, I'm gonna try and get another one out today, with it.
> 
> Sorry :(

 

 

Once Sans was sure you were out of ear-shot, he glared at Error.

 

"What was that!? That was  **not** subtle," He said.

 

" ~~Might as well see who has the upper hand. I mean, it's hard to know who's winning if she doesn't tell us.~~ " Error said, moving the spaghetti around his plate.

 

"That isn't exactly the best way to do it, though." Ink said, "You've got to be more..."

 

"Discreet," Tone supplied, "You can't be so forward."

 

G hummed inagreement, "Kitten may be oblivious, but she's smart. If she catches on, I think it'll be an intresting change, but I don't think it'll end well for any of us."

 

"It would be overwhelming for her," Geno said, "and it would certainly chase her away."

 

" ~~You don't know that for sure.~~ " Error growled out.

 

Sans put one of his phalanges to his teeth, when he heard footsteps approaching. You entered the room, and stopped at the end of the table, putting your hands on your hips.

 

"Are you trying to set me up with somebody?" You asked, gaze landing on him.

 

He chuckled, "maybe?"

 

You groaned, "Oh my god, Sans. Well.... everybody knows where their room is, I'm going to hit the hay early."

 

You walked out of the room, and everybody was silent.

 

"Well... at least she doesn't know we are trying to set her up with ourselves." Ink said, sheepishly.

 

"Can't argue with ya there," Skullface said with a shrug.


	7. Dreams

 

 

 After doing my nightly routine, despite it being eariler than noraml, I fell into bed a breathed out a sigh.

 

"Today has been a  _really_ weird day..." I said to myself.

 

I closed my eyes, and just laid there a moment, before getting up, turning off my lights, setting my alarm, and actually trying to fall asleep. A wave of exhaustion settled in my bones, and sleep wrapped me in it's embrace.

 

 

 I was floating. Suspended in air, but not really. There was the sensation of me standing on something, but when I looked down, nothing was there. I smiled, though. I wasn't panicked.

 

"Now where oh where is my friend with a certian name of Wing Dings~" I joked.

 

A deep, staticy chuckle was my answer, and in front of me appears the man I have grown familiar with a long time ago.

 

" ~~ ** _My Dear, it has been a while._**~~ " He said, with a small smile.

 

"Hold on, it's been a while since I've touched up on my WingDings, I wanna see if I'm still good at it." I said.

 

" _ **H_llo G__ter.**_ " I huffed and tried again, " _ **Hello Ga_ter**_ _ **.**_ "

 

" _ **One**_ ~~_**more time, My Dear, you are so close.**_~~ " 

 

" _ **Hello Gaster.**_ " I smiled brightly after finishing the sentence properly, " _ **I _on't co__letely have it back, but it's not too hard to pick back up on, once you reuse it.**_ "

 

Gaster smiled, " ~~ _ **Yes, but how well can you hold a conversation while speaking in WingDings?**_~~ "

 

" _ **So far, so good. I think I'll be fine now.**_ "

 

" ~~ _ **Even now, you surprise me with how quickly you learn, and re-learn.**_~~ "

 

"I'm glad I can," I said, speaking in normal English again.

 

"How have you been, my old friend," I said cheekily.

 

" ~~ _ **Ha, ha, very funny. Y/n, you know I'm not**_ **that _old._**~~ "

 

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Keep telling yourself that."

 

He chuckled again, and shook his head, " ~~ _ **This is nice.**_~~ "

 

I smiled, "It is." I sighed, "I'm sorry that it's been a while. Lately, the nightmares have been-"

 

" ~~ _ **It's alright, I know. My Dear, do not apologize. I'm sure you would spend every night here, if you could.**_~~ "

 

I amiled sadly at him, "How has it been? Hopefully not too bad."

 

" ~~ _ **No, it has not been all that bad. Afterall, I can still see what goes on around you. Also, you are quite oblivious.**_~~ "

 

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused at his amusement.

 

He chuckled, and put a hand on my shoulder, " ~~ _ **You'll see.**_~~ "

 

"What?"

 

" ~~ _ **Nothing.**_~~ "

 

"WingDings!"

 

 ~~~~" ** ~~ _I_~~ ~~ _ **wil** not utter another word_~~ ~~ _about_~~** ~~~~ ** _it._** "

 

"Vraiment? Gaster, pourquoi devrais-tu me faire ça? J'ai besoin de quelque chose." I mumbled.

 

He turned to me confused, " ~~ _ **What?**_~~ "

 

I snickered, "Mister smart guy doesn't know French. Sucks pour être vous."

 

" ~~ _ **I have a vague idea of what you just said**_~~ ," Gaster said accusingly, " ~~ _ **Very adult like, Y/n.**_~~ "

 

"Yup. Now, do I have enough magic stored up in my Soul?"

 

Gaster sighed, " ~~ _ **Not nearly enough to pull me from the Void and peice me back together.**_~~ ~~ _ **You could... temporarily house me in your Soul, but I dont know how it would affect you.**_~~ "

 

"Well... I say, let's find out." I said, "I'm willing to do it, if it means finally getting you out of this place."

 

Gaster seemed to ponder a moment, then he slowly nodded,  ~~ _ **Alright, let's do thos. You may feel, heavier, when it is done.**_~~ "

 

"Nothing I can't handle," I said.

 

" ~~ _ **Alright... let's get started.**_~~ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vraiment? Gaster, pourquoi devrais-tu me faire ça? J'ai besoin de quelque chose. : "Really? Gaster, why must you do this to me? I need something."
> 
> Sucks pour être vous. : Sucks to be you.
> 
> That is for those who didn't know that. XD I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter :D


	8. The Shared Soul

It was an interesting experience to have my Soul pulled out, even now. I was told how different my Soul was, considering that each Soul only had one core trait, one color, with a very, very rare chance for a second one. Mine, had 8. Well, more like nine. I had the Seven core traits, starting from the edges of my Soul, and as it goes inward, it mixes into a bright white, and smack center, is a dark blob, which I knew was my connection with Gaster. We both just stared a moment.

 

" ~~ _ **You know, if this works, and we are temporarily bonded, I might see if I can sense any locked away Magic in you. With as many colors as yours, surely there is something hidden.**_~~ " He said, his eyes meeting mine for a moment, before going back to my Soul.

 

"I highly doubt there is, but... I guess you can try." I said.

 

His hands cupped the sides of my Soul, and his right eye activated, the cyan blue bursting with energy. There was a hint of an orangish-red under his lidded left socket, and purple magic seeped from his hands. He was right when he said that I would start to feel heavy. It seemed like someone started putting weights on my body, as his magic seeped into my Soul.

 

He glanced at me, " ~~ _ **Are you alright? I do not want this to be too much of a strain on your Soul.**_~~ "

 

I nodded, "I'm fine, keep going."

 

He nodded, reluctantly I noticed, and continued to push his magic into my Soul. After a bit, it stopped and the shards of his Soul that he had gathered popped out. He carefully took each peice and inserted it to where it basically layered over mine, and the black blob that was in the center of my Soul, now became a dark aura around it, revealing a golden middle. He carefully pushed my Soul back into me, his shards going with it. After that the weight that had been pressed on my body had mostly disappeared, but I could tell there was still some more pressure than what I was used to. We both sighed in sync.

 

"That... is quite an experience," I said, jokingly.

 

" ~~ _ **You aren't wrong, My Dear.**_~~ " Gaster said. 

 

I sat down on the invisible ground, and he followed soon after, both of us sitting in silence for a moment.

 

"So... what now?" I ask.

 

" ~~ _ **Now, as your Soul continues to build up it's lost magic, my Soul will take some, to peice itself back together. When it is fully restored, then I will be able to seperat myself from you, and I will be whole. From there, we both will need to build up magic, or even determination to be able to pull me from the Void. Then, I will be in your timeline.**_~~ "

 

I nodded, "Well, this is still a step forward," I paused a thought coming to mind, "Doesn't sharing a Soul share our thoughts, emotions, and memories?"

 

" ~~ _ **Normally, yes, bit I put up a wall before inserting my Soul shards to make sure that didn't happen.**_~~ "

 

"Ah, that makes sense."

 

" ~~ _ **At least, now we are able to communicate when you are conscious.**_~~ "

 

"That'll be a nice change," I said, "Your never going to be fully alone, and neither will I."

 

Gaster chuckled, " ~~ _ **Yes, that is one way to look at this. Speaking of consciousness, it is time the you did wake up.**_~~

 

"Aww, is it really already morning?" I pouted playfully.

 

" ~~~~ ~~ _ **I'll talk to you after you wake up, alright?**_~~ "

 

"Alright. See you on the other side, Gaster."

 

" ~~ _ **You shall, My Dear.**_~~ "

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 "....n..."

 

I groaned, and further snuggled into the warmth that was my blankets.

 

"Y/n," Someone said.

 

"What?" I asked, not bothering to open my eyes.

 

"Do you mind letting me go," They said, and I heard them release a few snickers.

 

I slowly opened my eyes, but my vision remained blurry. I had a face full of blue, and it was confusing me. I blinked a few times, and when my vision cleared I nearly had a heart attack. Right there, in front of me, was Sans. I stared a moment, my brain still trying to process what I was seeing.

 

"Uhhhh," I could slowly feel blood rush to my face at the situation dawned on me.

 

I untangled my limbs, that had somehow ended up tangled in his, and by this point my face was on fire. I sputtered incoherently, and quickly backed away from him. Which made me tumble backwards off the bed.

 

"Oh  _SHIT_!" I yelled, when my back hit the ground.

 

Staticy chuckles filled my mind, and I heard Sans's right along with it. Sans sat up, and peeked over the edge of my bed at me.

 

"Ya know, Y/n..." Sans said teasingly.

 

"Sans don't you dare." I said.

 

"If ya wanted to...  _jump my bones_ ya could've just asked." He finished, and went into full blown laughter as my face felt like it just went straight into an active volcano.

 

"Wwwwwwhhhhhhhhhyyyyy, Ssssaaaannnsss," I groaned out, and covered my face.

 

Which was why I didn't see the blue blush that just covered his.

 

Gaster just chuckled harder, " _ **If I actually had to breathe, I'm sure I would be dead again by now,**_ " He wheezed out.

 

_Shut up._

 

" _ **Oh, come on My Dear, It's hilarious.**_ "

 

_Yeah, for YOU._

 

"Ya just gonna lay there Y/n, or are you gonna get up," Sans said, now standing above me, and holding out a hand for me to take.

 

I huffed, and looked up at him, "I think I'll just lay here, thanks," I said sarcastically.

 

"Alright," Sans said, and plopped down next to me, "Then it's only fair if I'm lazy too."

 

I snickered, "Sans your always lazy."

 

"You ain't wrong," He said, and when my eyes caught his he winked.

 

I rolled my eyes, but smirked, "Yeah, I know I'm not."

 

I sighed, and stood up, "Alright, would you rather us go now, and I cook, our we stay here a little longer and let Pap's cook?"

 

"You cook," Sans said instantly, "I know my Bro's improved, but I'm still surprised how you haven't had food poisoning from the things he still put's in his spaghetti."

 

I snorted, "You kidding? I f it wasn't for the Immune system I have, I'm pretty sure I would be deceased."

 

I held out my hand, which he gladly took, and I lifted him off the floor. Or, well... tried to. I merely dragged him a little.

 

"Sans."

 

"Please?" He asked.

 

I sighed, "Fine."

 

I held out my other hand, and he grabbed that one.

 

I shook my head, "The things I do for you, Sans."

 

He smirked up at me.

 

I rolled my eyes, and proceeded to drag him out of my room.

 

Gaster was laughing even harder in my head. That Asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a little shorter than I liked, but I wanted it to end on a funny note, sooo... XD


	9. Inspiration, Inspiration, where art thou? (A/n)

So, this story hasn't been active in a while, and ive explained the first part, in the last A/n that I deleted. This fic will  **not** be abandoned, because 1.) I care too much about it 2.) A lot of you seem to care about it and 3.) I will finish what I start.

 

Despite having some plot there from the previous version of this, I just can't find a way to fill it in without everything seeming rushed. I seem to have lost what ideas I have gathered in the padt, and I don't want you guys to just read absolute trash. So this Fic will go on temp. hiatus, until I can at least grt something going.

 

 I am very sorry to those that were enjoying it, I wish I could actually come up with something for you to enjoy, but again, I don't want you to read absolute trash.

 

I hope to post another chapter soon! Maybe I'll get lucky and come up with something in the month. Hopefully. ... If any ideas are made, I would be very grateful for the help! You guys are amazing, and thank you for the support I have been given. I'll try not to let you down.


	10. Shenanigans With The Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrying a skeleton down the stairs, and Cooking with another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering that I just announced Hiatus, I'm going to say that I made some pretty good time in coming up with this. But I want to apologize about the long wait since the last actual chapter (A/N's don't count). I've wanted this to become something O can do often, and give you guys something to read, but life never seems to agree with me. 
> 
> I won't be able to gove you guys a set schedule of when I'll be posting, but I will be posting as soon as I manage to get a chapter done. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one!

 

 

 I let go of one of his hands temporarily to open my door, then grabbed it again. I dragged him out into the hallway, repressing my own snickers. It wasn't helping that Gaster was still laughing in my head. I looked behind my back to make sure I didn't hit anything, and I caught sight of Skullface staring at me.

 

"Hi Skullface, how'd you sleep?" I asked casually, and had to fight harder not to laugh at his face.

 

"... fine." He replied, "Uh... what exactly are you doing?"

 

I couldn't hold it in any longer and started snickering, "What do you mean?"

 

"Do you want help?" He said, suddenly mischievous.

 

"Nah, I'll be fine. Are the others up?" I dragged him over next to Skullface, and Sans was pouting now.

 

"I think so, I haven't went down yet." He said, then looked down at Sans.

 

"sup," Was all Sans said in greeting.

 

Skullface looked back up at me, "Why?"

 

I shrugged, "It's kinda fun."

 

He shook his head, "Have fun getting him downstairs."

 

Chuckling I replied with a 'certainly' before he disappeared. I looked back down at a smirking Sams, and I shook my head playfully.

 

"Your realize that I'm gonna have to pick you up if you  _really_   want me to take you downstairs." I said to him.

 

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Sans said, his smile smug.

 

I rolled my eyes playfully, and let go of his arms. He watched me curiously, as I knelt at his side. I slid my arms under him, and got the best grip on him that I could without it being awkward. I lifted him up with a grunt.

 

"For a skeleton, you have an abnormal amount of weight." 

 

" _Gee, thanks_." He said.

 

I chuckled, "Calm down, you  _know_   that I don't mean anything bad with that statement."

 

"Yeah I know kiddo," Sans replied.

 

I slowly started walking down the staircase, making sure that my footing and grip on Sans never got loose. Near the last step, I heard arguing coming from the living room, and I huffed out a breath. I set down Sans onto his feet, and he playfully protested. I waved for him to follow me, and I purposely make my footsteps heavy enough for the guests to hear. The arguing stopped, and when I got in the doorway, I was surprised to see everybody up. They all faced me, with varying looks on their faces. It was too early in the morning for me to bother seeing what emotions those looks portrayed.

 

Gaster sighed, ' _ **My Dear, you must stop being so oblivious.**_ '

 

' _What?_ '

 

No reply.

 

' _Gaster? How am I oblivious?_ '

 

Again. silence.

 

"I'm gonna go make breakfast," I said out loud.

 

"PAPYRUS ALREADY IS," Blueberry said.

 

I paused, "I'm gonna go save Breakfast."

 

I walked out of the room, and the skeletons were left alone in there. When I walked into the kitchen, O was surprised to actually see it more tame than normal. In fact, there wasn't a mess at all, Papyrus was just standing there, looking at the pot intently, with a gloved hand on his chin.

 

"Hey, Paps, what's up?" I ask.

 

He turns and faces me, and smiles, though it doesn't look like his normal ones.

 

"HELLO, HUMAN Y/N. I WANTED TO CREATE A NEW SPAGHETTI MASTERPEICE FOR OUR GUESTS, BUT I'M NOT QUITE SURE WHAT THEY ALL LIKE." He said, and turned back to the pot.

 

"Well, maybe I can help you creat something that I think everyone will like," I said with a smile.

 

Papyrus brightened up, "WOWIE, Y/N, YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT THEY LIKE? I WOULDN'T MIND COOKING WITH MY FAVORITE HUMAN!"

 

I giggled, "Thank you Papyrus. Alright, lets get what we need."

 

"WHAT DO WE NEED FOR THIS NEW _RECIPE?"_

 

"Milk, Eggs, Flour, Salt, Sugar, Butter, Vanilla Extract, and some Cinnamon, and a pan, not a pot." I listed off.

 

"BUT WHERE'S THE SPAGHETTI SAUCE AND NOODLES? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO MAKE THIS NEW SPAGHETTI, WITHOUT THE NOODLES OR SAUCE?" Papyrus asked, confused.

 

I giggled again, "This won't be spaghetti, it'll be an entirely new dish. Trust me, you'll still love it."

 

Papyrus nodded, "ALRIGHT Y/N, IF YOU SAY SO."

 

I beamed up at him, and started searching around the kitchen for the necessary items, and after a moment, we had them all. 

 

"Alright, I'll mix up the dough first, and make the first pancake, then you can take over, alright?" I said, grabbing a measuring cup from a nearby cabinet, then reached for the nearby whisk and spatula.

 

"ALRIGHT."

 

I quickly made the batter with practiced ease, and a memory was quickly surfacing from when the times weren't so bad. This time, I couldn't stop the memory from coming.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_"Like this, mom?" I asked, looking up at her, with wide eyes filled with excitement._

 

_She chuckled, and came up completely behind me, reaching up into a cabinet, and pulling out a bottle of something powdery and brown._

 

_"Almost, sweetheart, you can't forget the cinnamon. It's part of our secret recipe. Do you remember the complete recipe?"_

 

_I smiled sweetly up at her, "Of course!"_

 

_"Mhm," She said playfully, "Then did you add the dash of hazelnut?"_

 

_My eyes widened when I realized I forgot, and I whispered, "No."_

 

_She smiled down at me, "That's alright, we can always add it to the top of the pancake after we put in on the pan."_

 

_My smile returned at full force, "Alright mommy!"_

 

~~~~~

 

"HUMAN?" Papyrus said, breaking me out of my memory.

 

"Hm? Sorry Paps, I was just thinking." I said, facing him.

 

"WAS IT NOT HAPPY? YOU LOOKED... Sad." Papyrus lowered his voice at the end, and I did a double-take at the volume drop.

 

"No! It _was_ happy _._ I wasn't sad, it was more... bittersweet. It's agood moment that I look back on, fondly." I assured him.

 

Papyrus looked at me a moment longer than smiled again, "I BET IT WAS A MEMORY WITH THE _GREAT_ PAPYRUS IN IT! NYEH HEH HEH!"

 

I laughed, "Of course it was, after all, any moment with the Great Papyrus is happy!"

 

I looked back up, just in time to see a slight orange glow on his cheeks, and I knew I flustered him slightly. Oh, that cinnamon roll always knew how to make things light and happy.

 

I smiled to myself, and faced the pancake that I had put i  the pan when lost in my memory, "Hey Paps, could you get down the powdered Hazelnut, please?"

 

"OF COURSE Y/N!" I heard some shuffling, and the bottle entered my peripheral vision, "WHAT'S THIS FOR?"

 

"Thank you, Paps. It's supposed to go on top I... almost forgot." I said, "Also, this recipe is a super secret family recipe, so you can't tell anyone else, alright? It'll be our little secret."

 

"WOWIE! THANK YOU FOR SHARING SUCH A SECRET WITH ME, Y/N! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT TELL ANOTHER PERSON." He said, and I already knew he was striking a pose behind me.

 

I smiled softly, and quickly finished up the pancake. It ended up coming out a nice golden-brown on each side, so I was proud of that. I poured some batter in, and stepped to the side, handing him the bottle of Hazelnut. 

 

"Alright Papyrus. Your turn," I said, smiling up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter turned out alright, and again, I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter.


	11. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We've got a little more plot to go around!

A few days had passed now, and I had to start working again much to my (and everybody elses) dismay. Work was not fun. Ever. At least, it's not as bad as it used to be before the... work incident. In short, a co-worker was being an ass to me and the monster race so I may or may not have punched him in the face. After kicking him where the sun don't shine. Needless to say, I was put onto temporary suspension, but not fo too long. I was basically the hardest working person there. I was also glad to see that as soon as I walked back in, I saw that douche scram over to his office, and I couldn't help but smirk at that. I felt myself having a little less energy each day though, when I started actually diving back into my work.

 

 So I wasn't really surprised when I woke up, and instantly had to dash to my bathroom. Sans was the first to walk in, and he quickly understood. He knelt down beside me, took my hair in one of his hands, and started rubbing my back with the other.

 

"T-thanks," I rasped out, my throat sore and burning from the acid.

 

"Of course sweetheart," He said, "You really shouldn't overwork yourself, though."

 

I chuckled slightly, "Hypocrite, I've seen you working double time on that damn machine."

 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him wince slightly, "Yeah okay, true... but still. I don't need as much sleep or food as a human does, and neither does Pap. It's more of a habit, now."

 

"Yet, you still have those bags under your eyes Sans. You've got to be careful."

 

Oh, well, there goes even more acid. I'm pretty sure there's nothing left to go up except that now. Great.

 

"How about this, I'll slow down if you slow down. Promise... and you know-"

 

"You don't like making promises, yeah... alright. It's a dea-"

 

Huh. There was something left. My fucking guts.

 

I cringed, and sat there a little longer, but when I finally stopped having the urge to puke, I slowly stood up, and I flushed the toilet.

 

"I'm surprised nobody woke up or heard that," I said, walking out of the restroom.

 

"Not completely true," Came Skullface's response, and he held out what looked to be a cup of tea.

 

I smiled softly at him, "Thanks, this'll really help. You two can go back to sleep, I'll just need to call into work."

 

Skullface nodded and headed back to his room, but Sans lingered a little longer, looking worried, but nodded and headed to his own room. I sighed, and walked over to my bed, laying down and grabbing my phone. I quickly called in explaining my situation, and I was never more glad that I have such an understanding boss. I've gotten 3 days off now, and I was already drowsy again. My eyes slowly slipped shut once more, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

 

 

 

 The familiar darkness enveloped me, and while the first time I was here it felt crushing, now it felt normal. I smirked as I saw the shadows shift, and my friend emerged.

 

" _ ~~ **Hello, my Dear. I'm glad I caught you before you were swept away into a nightmare.**~~_ ~~~~"

 

"Another bad one?" I asked, sitting on the 'ground'.

 

The Void was always an interesting place.

 

Gaster frowned, " ~~ _ **Yes, if I saw correctly it was another one about the crash, and your... adoption.**_~~ "

 

I hummed in ackowledgement, and shook away the memories that threatened to surface.

 

"How have you been, dear friend? It has been longer than I would have liked," I said.

 

" ~~ _ **Yes, well... we both know you can't stay here for too long. Even if your not**_ **truly _here, the Void will feed on what it can get._**~~ " He said.

 

"Sadly."

 

" ~~ _ **You have quite a bit of enregy stored up in your Soul though, it doesn't look like it'll be much longer before you can host me, then pull me out.**_~~ "

 

I smiled beightly, "Good. That's good. How much longer exactly?"

 

" ~~ _ **Two days, at most. Maybe one if we get lucky. Then again, your little sickness will not help this process.**_~~ "

 

I pouted slightly, and I saw him crack a small smile, "Yeah, I'm not very happy about that."

 

He chuckles, and finally sits down next to me, " ~~ _ **I've waited a long time now to see my younger brothers, I think I can wait a few more days of delay.**_~~ "

 

I sighed, "How can you be so paitent? Their you _family_ for goodness sake."

 

" ~~ _ **Surely you can be more paitent than me, my Dear. Afterall, it is one of the bigger traits on your Soul.**_~~ "

 

"Obviously not the biggest though, so no, I'm not very paitent with this."

 

He shook his head, and decided not to push that any further.

 

"Ya know, I've never asked but, what is _your_ main trait?" I faced him.

 

" ~~ _ **Technically we do not have a main trait, afterall, our Souls are white. For Love, Hope, and Compassion. But the underlying spark within... mine is preserverence.**_~~ "

 

I nodded, "I'm willing to bet that's what has been keeping you from joining the Void."

 

" ~~ _ **Yes, you are correct. I would be surprised if you didn't come to that conclusion.**_~~ "

 

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not _that_ smart, Gaster. It's not like I know _everything_."

 

" ~~ _ **You underestimate yourself, my Dear.**_~~ "

 

"Or your _overestimating_ me," I said, glancing at him.

 

" ~~ _ **You are literally a few days away from pulling me out of the Void to see my brothers. Something Sans has been trying to do before he gave up. I'd say I am most certainly**_ **not _underestimating you._**~~ "

 

I grunted after not being able to counter that with a reasonable arguement, but eventually shispered out, "It's the least I could do."

 

He pulled me into a side hug, as we both thought of the day we first saw each other. It was weird meeting a man in complete crippling darkness of a dream, when he heard me yelling out for help. But, I'm glad that we have grown as close as we have as friends. The darkness around me starts getting loghter in shade, and I groan.

 

"The times in here always feel so short," I complain.

 

Gaster chuckled, " ~~ _ **I know, but I will see you again tomorrow. I can make sure of that.**_~~ "

 

With those words, the darkness completely faded, and my consciousness was regained.

 

 

 

 My eyes, slowly opened, and I groaned at the pounding headache I woke up to. Right. I was still sick. My door opened, and Sans walked in, carrying a tray, surprisingly.

 

"You slept in until lunch, so... I made ya lunch." He said sheepishly.

 

I smiled at him, "Thank you."

 

When he put the tray down in my lap, I saw a bowl of soup, a glass of water, a bottle of painkillers, and a heating pad was put onto the bed next to me.

 

"You're a lifesaver, ya know that, Sans?" I said, quickly grabbing two painkillers and the glass of water.

 

"Heh, thanks. I'm gonna go back to the others, just call me if you need anything." He said.

 

I nodded with a smile after taking the two pills. He closed the door, and I drank a little soup, before laying back down. I sighed, a frown twitching at the corner of my mouth.

 

I'm absolutely bored.

 

' ~~ _ **That's alright my Dear, I can keep you company. It takes a little energy, but we can comunicate, at least.**_~~ '

 

I smiled, "Thanks, WingDings."

 

Gaster huffed, ' ~~ _ **This is how I am repayed for helping you. The suffering of you making fun of my name.**_~~ '

 

"Aww, come on, you know I'm not _actually_ making fun of you. It just reminds me of the font to much... and you also speak in said font. How can I forget that?"

 

' ~~ ** _It's time like these that make me regret telling you about my language._**~~ ' Gaster said dryly.

 

" ~~ **What? You mean this one?**~~ " I said cheekily.

 

I could imagine Gaster rolling his eyes, in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little longer than the rest. Yay!


	12. Touching Problem? Nah...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error realizes a few things, and the sickness continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this lateness XD I've been in California for the past 2 weeks, because I was testing for my Combatives Belt (Blue-White) in Jiu-Jitsu, and now I'm finally back! With a 2nd degree sunburn. Yay.
> 
> I would have posted sooner, but I didn't want to give you guys a piece of crap, so it's out now instead.

The skeletons were restless after hearing of your illness, and Blueberry kept trying to make you tacos, but everybody kept him out of the kitchen, and said that you should rest instead. Error decided to pay you a little visit since it was literally impossible for him and Ink to get sick. Perks of being the guardians. He opened the door, and you looked up at him groggily.  ~~It was kinda cute.~~ You smiled at him, but it was weak, and it quickly fell.

 

" ~~How do you feel?~~ " It was a stupid question, but he had already said it, so no taking it back.

 

You laughed a bit, then winced, "Ten out of Ten, I feel  _so amazing_ , you would love it." You replied, and Error fought back a smile. His kind of humor.

 

" ~~Great. Bye,~~ " He said.

 

"Wait," You said, and he glanced back at you, "could you grab my thermometer for me? I gotta see if this is a normal fever, or maybe something else."

 

Error grunted, but went and got it anyways. He held it out for you, and you grabbed it, brushing his hand in the process, and he recoiled.

 

You blinked, then processed what happened, "Oh... sorry about that."

 

Error quickly left, a scowl on his face, and when he quickly went into his room, and closed the door, he paused in the middle of the room. His mind was racing a thousand miles a minute. You  _touched him_. But... he didn't recoil for the reason he normally does. Contact is something he despises, yet.. when his and your hands touched, his body didn't react like it normally did, the glitches coming in full force. No, it sent a tingle throughout his bones. He actually didn't mind it. He didn't mind you touching him, a very  _very_ new development. He wasn't in the bet to prove something anymore, he realized, it was because he found you  _intriguing._ What made you so special to where he wouldn't mind physical contact? Obviously not attraction, stars no, though... when he thought that something in his Soul... tugged. He put a hand to where his Soul would be, and he looked down with wide eyes. Oh stars, was he actually feeling  _attraction_ to this girl? To the  _glitch_ who was ugly  ~~beautiful~~ , and... respected his boundaries... didn't automatically look at him with disgust or hatred.. who had an amazing sense of humor, well... at some points. The whole touching fiasco was definitely something to look into, so for now he'll shove that aside to analyze later, after all it could pass over. It could just be his curiosity talking. Yeah... he's not going to  _actually_ fall for some stupid glitch. Error shook the thoughts out of his head, and sat on his bed. What exactly was with the physical contact? What had changed it?

 

                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I blinked as Error stormed out of the room with a scowl on his face. Did touching really bother him that much? That would explain why he's such an introvert though... eh, maybe I'm just overthinking it. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts, and instantly regretted it as a pounding headache took over. Lovely. I turned on the thermometer and placed it in my mouth. Just for the heck of it I went cross eyes to read the numbers.

 

The door opened and G walked in, "Hey kitten, heard you were.... uh..."

 

I uncrossed my eyes and smiled, he looked like he was holding in laughter.

 

"Why..?" He said.

 

"My friends have learned not to question what I do and why I do it, for very good reasons," I said, than chuckled.

 

"You are really something else Kitten."

 

"I think the term your looking for is weird," I said with a smirk. 

 

This was totally worth the headache. G chuckled softly, and the thermometer beeped. 101.3F, either a really, really bad fever, or I could have the flu. Eh, probably the former, and I groaned, and put my head in my hands.

 

"I take it, it's not exactly good?" G asked.

 

"Yeah, most likely not, could you go get Sans or Papyrus for me?" I asked.

 

"Aw kitten, come on, I just got up here," G halfheartedly complained, but stood up anyways.

 

I stuck my tongue out at him as G opened the door, "I'll see which one I find first."

 

"Thanks."

 

G closed the door behind him, and I let my head drop against the pillow. I let out a breath and rubbed my forehead in hopes to soothe the pounding.

 

"Oh my god," I whispered out, "We're all idiots."

 

"How?" Sans asked, walking in at that moment.

 

"Healing magic exists," I said, "and so does monster food."

 

Sans paused, then started snickering with a blush, barely visible, forming along with it.

 

"I'm literally surrounded by magical skeletons lately, how could I even forget this? How did said  _magical skeletons_ forget this?" I said mostly to myself. At this point Sans was slowly turning blue just from holding in all of his laughter.

 

My eyes went to Sans, "but no, seriously, how the fuck did we forget about this?"

 

" _Tibia_ honest, I can't even tell you how I forgot." Sans said, and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

 

"Dammit Sans, this is serious. Either heal me, or get somebody else to do it," I let a few giggles escape though.

 

Him and his damn puns. He waved his hand, and finally started to calm down. His right eye ignited in its blue and yellow colors, and he walked over and held a hand over my hand. Blue poured out, and absorbed into me, and already my body was feeling better and better.

 

He removed his hand after a moment, and I stood up, "I can't believe that we didn't think of this sooner. Thanks Sans, I feel much better now."

 

"No problem, sweetheart," He said.

 

I smiled at him, and walked over to open my door.

 

"Hey, sweetheart?" Sans asked.

 

I turned and faced him, "Yeah?"

 

"Would you... uh, maybe like to-"

 

The door flew open, cutting Sans off, and making me stumble backwards. Blueberry practically flew in.

 

"MISS Y/N! I HAVE AN IDEA TO HELP CUE YOUR SICKNESS!"

 

"Blueberry, it actually just did get cured. I remembered magic was a thing, and Sans healed me."

 

"...OH! WELL THAT MEANS YOU CAN FINALLY COME BACK DOWN, RIGHT?"

 

I chuckled, "Yeah Blueberry."

 

He grabbed my hand, and started to drag me, "GREAT! LET'S GO! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY WOULD LIKE TO HANG OUT WITH YOU!"

 

I looked back at Sans, as I was being dragged, but he just smiled and waved me off.

 

 

 

  After I was dragged out, Sans sighed, and scratched the back of his skull.

 

"Damn, so close."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, Sans tried, but he couldn't get the question out.
> 
> *Whispers* It's because Blueberry knows what's up.
> 
> *Maniacal laughter*
> 
> Also, Error's in Denial, don't you think? *wink*


	13. Blueberry Knows What's Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry isn't as innocent as he seems
> 
>  
> 
> .... hehehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to say sorry to you guys because, even with it being summer break, I can't make any promises to you guys about chapter coming out because of everything going on. So I really want to apologize, I've just been much busier than I thought I would be. In the meantime I feel like I really want to get to know you guys since you take the time to read my shitty stories XD so, I'm gonna ask a question each chapter, here at the beginning Notes, and then in the next Chapter I'll put my own answer to the question.
> 
>  
> 
> Today's question should be a simple one, Who is your favorite Undertale Character?

 

 

 As I dragged Y/n out of the room, and I saw her look back at Sans, I couldn't stop the triumph from blossoming in my Soul. When I heard him about to ask her out, I knew I had to stop it somehow, so I went in there and got her out. I knew exactly what I felt when Sans was asking Y/n out, too, it was jealousy. I wanted to be able to date Y/n before the others because I knew that I had already started to fall in love with her. She made my Soul tug, and it was amazing, and I didn't want to have to sit back as a friend, I wanted to be able to date her, to make her smile brightly, and to help her when she feels down. I so badly wanted to send a smug smile to Sans, but I was already out the door, and tugging Y/n behind me.

 

"Alright Blueberry, what would you like to do?" She asked, giving me a small smile.

 

I beamed up at her, and lead her to my room, "WELL LADY Y/N, I WAS HOPING YOU COULD MAKE PUZZLES WITH ME!"

 

She chuckled, "I don't know how much help I can be with this, but alright, I'm willing to at least try."

 

I opened my door, and let her walk into my room. She slowly spinned around taking in the sight of my room.

 

I shifted on my feet slightly, "I HOPE IT'S ALRIGHT THAT I MODIFIED IT."

 

She smiled at me, and squeezed the hand that was still in her's, "It's completely fine, I like it! I think I'm gonna keep it this way, actually. Maybe we could find a way for you guys to visit sometimes."

 

I smiled, as I gathered everything around that I thought would be good for building a 'puzzle', "THAT WOULD BE AN AMAZING THING! I WOULD VISIT AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE!"

  ** ~~*cough cough* A trap *cough cough*~~**

Y/n giggled, "Well, I wouldn't be able to wait."

 

She sat down on the floor, next to where I had put down everything and Y/n smiled, "Let's get this thing started."

 

        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Building the puzzle took a bit longer than it normally would with Y/n trying to help, but in the end, it still turned out alright. Y/n stood next to me, then started laughing.

 

I looked up at her, "WHAT IS IT LADY Y/N?"

 

She took a breath, and looked at me, "I'm gonna be honest with you, I can't even remember what this thing does."

 

I smiled, "I'M SURE YOU'LL REMEMBER ONCE IT'S SET OFF."

 

"HUMAN!!" I heard the voice of Raspberry shout, and the door flew open.

 

Y/n and I both faced the door, where Raspberry now stood, and I forced my smile to not turn into a smirk.

 

"I HEARD YOU WERE BETTER, AND I DEMAND YOU TO STOP BEING LAZY AND COME DOWNSTAIRS WHERE THE REST OF US ARE." Raspberry sent a glance my way, "IT'S ONLY FAIR, INSTEAD OF JUST BEING WITH HIM THE WHOLE TIME."

 

Y/n chuckled, "Alright, alright, I wouldn't mind spending time with the rest of you guys."

 

 Raspberry, walked forward and grabbed Y/ns hand, then went back to the doorway, but paused and looked at me, "YOU ARE... WELCOME TO JOIN US" 

 

I pretended to chuckle sweetly, "WOWIE, I WOULD LOVE TO!"

 

I grabbed Y/ns other hand, and Raspberry scowled at me, in warning. In return, I let my grin turn dark for only a moment. I looked up an Y/n who was glancing back in my room.

 

"READY TO GO?" I asked, sweetly.

 

She smiled down at me, "Yeah let's go."

 

Just then I heard something get flung, and I quickly pulled Y/n, which pulled Raspberry into her place, and a second later Y/n stuck a hand out and caught the towel that was about to hit Raspberry square in the face.

 

I pouted for a moment, but turned back to Y/n, "WOWIE! NICE REFLEXES!"

 

I ignored the glare Raspberry sent my way, "So that was what it did."

 

She shook her head, bundled up the towel, and threw it into the basket that was in my room, most likely for dirty clothes.

 

"Alrighty, let's go." Y/n tugged both of us forward.

 

 We walked in silence, mostly because Raspberry was glaring at me from behind Y/ns back, and I was returning the favor. I had to admit, I knew there are quite a few times where I was oblivious to something happening next to me, but I'm pretty sure even I would have seen something going on. Not that I was complaining, after all it made it easier to keep up the air of innocence and get closer to Y/n. Finally we entered the livingroom, where a majority of the skeletons were. Papyrus instantly came up and got Y/n in a hug that literally lifted her off the ground, and that forced mine and Raspberry's hands out of hers. I went up to the nearest empty seat, and sat down.

 

"HUMAN Y/N I WAS SO WORRIED! I'M GLAD TO SEE YOUR BETTER NOW." Papyrus said.

 

Y/n chuckled and pat him on the back, "Yup, I'm doing much better, but uh, Pap, I kinda... need to..."

 

"Breathe," Sans finished for her.

 

Papyrus put her down instantly, "SORRY HUMAN Y/N."

 

"It's fine," She said and smiled up at him softly.

 

 I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only jealous one in this room. 

 

"Hey Y/n?" Ink asked.

 

"Yeah?" Y/n replied, looking over at him.

 

 With that cue, some other conversations were started up, slowly and hesitantly, but I continued listening to that one.

 

"I remember you saying at one point that you liked art, and I was wondering if I could perhaps see you make a piece?" Ink asked.

 

"Oh, uh..." Y/n sounded sheepish, and rubbed the back of her neck, "Sure, but I can't guarantee it'll be any good. Let me just go get my stuff."

 

She stood up, and left the room, and I saw Error follow. I'm not quite sure how I felt about watching him follow her, but I let it be for now, and turned to Geno to talk while I waited for their return.

 

 

~~~~**~~~~READER'S POV**

 

 

 I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned to see Error following me. I smiled at him, and waved him over so he could stand next to me.

 

"How's it going so far?" I asked.

 

" ~~... Odd. This universe and it's timeline is, well... different from the many I've seen.~~ " Error said.

 

"Hmm... different in a good way, I'm gonna hope?" I said.

 

Error seemed to think a moment, " ~~Eh, yeah I guess. I've never really, well to put it lightly, liked all the different universes.~~ "

 

I hummed, "How so?"

 

Error glanced at me, " ~~I'm a guardian, sure, but not in the way that you would think.~~ "

 

I looked over at him, "What do you mean?"

 

He paused a moment, but continued anyways, " ~~Ink's job as guardian is to create the many multiverses, it's why he is known as the creator by many. But me...~~ "

 

I quickly connected the puzzle pieces, "You balance it out, I'm guessing? Ink creates, and you fix the mistakes?"

 

Error contemplated, " ~~In a way I guess. I destroy the universes, not fix them, it's why I'm known to many as the 'Destroyer of Worlds'.~~ "

 

"Ah, it still kinda makes sense, though. If there wasn't a way to balance it out, infinite could become chaos." I said, and opened the door to my room.

 

As soon as I turned my head to look for my art supplies, I froze, and looked over the skeleton that somehow I hadn't seen before.

 

"What"

 

" ~~the~~ "

 

" _Funk_." 

 

 I paused at the censor.

 

"Yo, dawg! I totally don't like words like that!" The new, uh... colorful ...Sans? said. I was going to assume he was a Sans, anyways.

 

 He was like someone wrapped up all of the 90's into a package, and then he came out of it. The first thing that popped out at me was his glasses that had the letters YO LO on its respective lenses. Then I noticed the light blue jacket that had pink sleeves, green pockets and strings, and a darker blue hood. Under it he had a purple shirt, and with that he had orange shorts with white stripes on the side.

 

" ~~How did you get here Parasite?~~ " Error growled out.

 

"Para-?"

 

"Yo! I don't even know, dawg. One moment I was in my super radical house, and the next I was here in the middle of this radical room." The skeleton cut me off.

 

"You were brought over here? but not by the machine?" I asked.

 

"Nope, my totally radical dude... er, dudette." He replied, than gave me a wide smile.

 

"Then you might be stuck with us a while," I said and held out my hand, "My name's Y/n, what should I call you?"

 

"Well my totally radical girl, you can just call me Fresh." He held out two finger guns and winked at me, then stretched out his hand to shake mine.

 

" ~~B~~ - ~~b~~ - ~~back off you p~~ - ~~parasite.~~ " Error's voice grew glitchier than it normally was.

 

"Whoa my broseph, chill out, I'm just getting to know the lady." Fresh said, eyeing Error a little warily.

 

"Okay, calm down you two, Error he's stuck with us so you've got to be able to get along with him for a bit."

 

" ~~But, he-!~~ "

 

"No buts," I interrupted him, "If you somehow have some sort of beef with each other, you've got to put it aside for the time being."

 

Error let out a noise bordering on a growl, " ** ~~fine~~** ~~~~ ** ~~.~~** "

 

I nodded my head, "Good." I grabbed the art supplies I originally came for, "Alright you two, come on. Let's get back to the others."

 

The walk back to the living room was silent, Error refusing to talk, and I wasn't sure how to start up a conversation with the new skeleton I could only keep describing as a 90's nightmare. I let out a silent sigh, and I didn't know if it was relief when we reached the living room or if it was nerves. Something about Fresh threw me off, but I wasn't going to judge him. Everybody was different for their own reasons or tastes, and I held nothing against them for that. Error quickly sped ahead into the room, and soon Fresh entered right next to me.

 

"Alright guys, I've found another one, his name is Fresh and it looks like he's stuck with the rest of us." I said.

 

 I heard a chair scrape, and I looked over to the source and found Ink standing in a battle stance with the paintbrush that was always on his back, now in his hands.

 

"How did you get here Fresh?" Ink said.

 

I held up a hand and stepped in front of Fresh just in case, "Ink calm down. He was at his home, then he said he just appeared here out of nowhere."

 

Ink looked at me, "Y/n, step away from him, he's dangerous."

 

"No."

 

He looked surprised, "What?"

 

I took in a deep breath, "I said no. I will not judge him just based off of what people say. If I had done that, I never would have met Sans, Papyrus, or everybody else. I will build my own opinion of him as we all stay here, and I won't let you guys be mean to him. If anybody messes with anybody, they answer to  _me_. I will not tolerate you guys at each others throats while you all are here."

 

"Listen, if you just let me-"

 

" **No.** " I said firmly, and I looked him in the eyesockets, "If you want to try and fight him, you will have to go through me first. That is  _final._ "

 

Ink stood there and contemplated his choices, then after a moment put the paintbrush back on his back, "Fine, but I have my eye on him."

 

I nodded, and stepped out of Fresh's way.

 

"Yo dawg, thanks, but you totally didn't have to do that broseph, I can totally handle myself." Fresh said.

 

I pat him on the shoulder and gave him a cheeky smile, "Deal with it."

 

 I walked over to Ink, and set down the art supplies I brought except my sketchbook and a pencil.

 

"Sorry," Ink mumbled, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

 

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Hey, It's alright. I know you want to just protect us, and I'm not mad, I just don't want to judge him. Everybody deserves a chance, and I can't let other persuade that. Thank you for the concern though."

 

I smiled softly at him, and he smiled back. I looked down at my sketchbook, and flipped it open, missing the heart and star in his eyesockets that went away with a blink. 

 

"Alright, Let's get started on this drawing you want," I said, going to an empty page near the back of the book. I'd need a new sketchbook soon. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I don't know why, but I'm tempted to try and write 'Evil Blueberry' for this, but not like... I honestly don't know how to describe it, but you'll see in the later chapters XD
> 
> Also.... yeah. We've got ourselves another skeleton. I'm sorry! I just can't help it XD
> 
> If you guys would like, in the next chapter, for the drawing I could actually try and draw it. It's up to you guys, though I can't promise it'll be as good as described in the story XD I don't have a talent for art like what is being portrayed here XP


	14. Drawing Poll

Ok, so before I post the next chapter, I wanted to get out the drawing that goes along with it, but the thing is, I don't have said drawing, or description of drawing done. So, I wanted to make a poll about which AU Sans to draw, that fit with the base I already have. It is on the Undertale Amino, for those that have an account, you can vote there.

 

http://aminoapps.com/p/5ok08

 

For those that don't have an account, you can comment your vote down below on this A/N

 

The options are

Classic Sans

Blueberry

Red

Geno 

Death (He's not introduced yet, but the skull kinda fits him, I think)

 

After a bit, I will tally up all votes, and draw whoever wins.

 

Thank you :D

 

 

Edit----

 

 FUCK IT. I'm drawing all of them. Sans, Blueberry, Red, Raspberry, Geno, Skullface, G, Tone, Fresh, Ink, Error, and even Death PLUS a surprise character for you guys.

 

#IDon'tEvenCareAnymoreBecauseICan'tChooseBetweenThemIfITried


	15. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says. Good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice Fluff with a healthy dose of Angst, Feels, and Plot

 

 

 Nerves were making it hard to keep my hand steady, but I managed. I was always so nervous drawing in front of other people, but I can still pop out a good piece every once and a while. I huffed out a breath as my pencil hovered just over the paper. The only thing on the paper, being a circle as a base for a head.

 

"Can't think of anything?" Ink asked after a few seconds. 

 

 I shook my head in reply, and lifted my head to scan the room, then my eyes landed on Geno. I frowned slightly, and my eyes softened when I saw that he was holding his scarf in his hand, and looking down at it with this... pained? Forlorn? expression. I bit my lip, contemplating, then I sighed. I got up, and set down my sketchbook. I walked over to him, and he looked surprised when I crouched down next to him. At first I said nothing, I just searched his eyes, as he searched mine.

 

 

 There. There it was. That dull look of hopelessness and depression buried in his eye(lights) that I was much too familiar with. I stood up, and plastered on a smile "Who's all up for a game?!" I shouted gaining the attention of everyone. There was a collection of groans and cheers. 

 

 I went up to Ink, and started gathering up my supplies to go put away, "Sorry Ink, I'll have to draw later. For now... lets try and keep the mood up with everyone, alright?"

 

 Ink nodded, and sent a glance over to Geno, whom was still staring at me with confusion, as I carried all my supplies into my room. Suddenly the art box was out of my arms, and I looked, over and was surprised to see Geno carrying it. He said nothing, so I let it be, as we went up the stairs.

 

"thank you." It was so quiet that I didn't hear it at first.

 

I glanced over at him, but his gaze was on the ground. My vision became fuzzy as memories of blood and screaming passed through my mind. I looked down at the ground, and bit my lip.

 

"You're welcome," I said just as quiet. I missed Genos gaze as he looked at me, searching.

 

 When we opened the door to my room, I set down all the supplies, and opened up my closet, showing an array of board games on the side.

 

"Which oh which, to choose," I said jokingly.

 

Geno looked surprised at the sheer number of board games, and told me so after a moment. I laughed, and gestured my arm, "You choose. I honestly don't know what to play."

 

"It looks like we'll need multiple games so everyone can play, anyways." Geno commented.

 

"Hmmm, true. Okay, so.... we'll definitely need Monopoly. Nothing like a good ol' rage fest from that one. Connect 4 is something the innocent ones will enjoy for sure. Headbandz, I'm sure a few people will play. Ooohhh, Scrabble was always a good word game."

 

"what's Jenga?" Geno asked, picking up the cylinder that held the wooden blocks in it.

 

"Perfect, That'll work too," I said grabbing it from his hands, then closing the closet, "I think this is enough games."

 

"... what was it?" Geno asked.

 

"Hmm, the game?"

 

"no. you knew, didn't you? that's why you called for some games. you saw it, despite me hiding it. what was it that gave me away?" Geno said.

 

I stayed quiet a moment, thinking of an answer, "I... I don't know, I've always been good at reading people. It's how I had always helped my friends. I wanted to be sure they were all doing good."

 

"there's something else, though. you aren't the only one good at reading people, Y/n," Geno said.

 

My lips formed a thin line.

 

  _"Come on, Y/n, what is it?"  My sister asked, while my brother was listening in._

 

_"I... don't know, I guess I just have a bad gut feeling. It hasn't been this strong in a long time though." I replied, looking at the two of them._

 

_"Come on." My brother said, "A bad feeling on your birthday? It's probably nothing, you're just being anxious."_

 

_"That's what I thought when I first met **him** and it was my mistake to ignore my gut feeling. I'd rather not make that mistake again. Just... for me? Since it's my birthday? Keep an eye out."_

 

_They both nodded after a moment, "Okay fine."_

 

"Y/n?" Geno asked.

 

"Hmm?" I asked, focusing back on the present.

 

"you were silent for quite a while." Geno said.

 

 I blinked a few times, and it took me a moment to register that we were walking down the hallway of my house. 

 

"Oh."

 

Geno gave me a questioning look.

 

"... It takes one to know one," I finally said silently.

 

At first I thought Geno didn't hear me, but when I side-glanced at him, he was looking at me with a contemplative expression. When I looked back at where we were going, I saw we were next to the living room, so I put on a big smile and ran the rest of the way into the room.

 

"GAMES!" I yelled out.

 

The innocent ones definitely cheered the loudest, and I smiled at them, and sat down on the ground while laying out all the games.

 

“Mkay, so there’s Monopoly, Jenga, Hedbandz, Connect 4, and Scrabble to choose from.”

 

“WHAT’S MONOPOLY?” Papyrus asked.

 

Oh. my. God. It’s time for the innocent to be corrupted.

 

“uuuhhhh, kid?” Sans asked.

 

“Did I say that out loud?” I asked.

 

Sans nodded slowly.

 

“That does seem to happen occasionally.” I chuckled, “Don’t worry though, it’s nothing bad.”

 

"if ya say so, kid," Sans says skeptically.

 

“Okay, so here’s how it goes…” I start.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"HUMAN, WHY?!" Blueberry exclaims.

 

I chuckle, "Sometimes ya gotta play dirty to win the game. You and I both know you can't refuse the deal, unless you want to go bankrupt.

 

 I ended up getting roped into Monopoly with Blueberry, Skullface, G, Error, Geno, Sans, and Papyrus. The others deciding to either watch, or play a different game.

 

"Now that's just cold, Siren," Skullface said with a chuckle.

 

I shrugged my shoulders, "I mean, it's just a game. Besides, he can't really complain. After all, he has been playing dirty as well." I sent a playful glance his way.

 

Blueberry flushed a light blue. Aaaawwww, he was blushing.

 

"THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY HAS MOST CERTAINLY NOT!" He argued, halfheartedly.

 

Yeah, that's what I thought, little blue.

 

"Keep telling yourself that Blueberry." I simply said in reply, and he huffed.

 

"kiddo's right, Blue. you totally scammed me to bankruptcy." Sans said from over my shoulder.

 

"THAT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT, BROTHER." Papyrus scolded, "YOU JUST TRIED BUYING EVERY PROPERTY YOU LANDED ON! YOU HAD NO MONEY LEFT OVER."

 

I giggled, "Yeah, you need to strategize a little bit, at least."

 

"i'll say," G replied, "my strategy for next round is teaming up with Y/n, i'd actually stand a chance that way."

 

I shrugged my shoulders, "I either always win, or I'm always the first one out. There has never been an in between."

 

" ~~Y-y-you've g-got to be c-cheating.~~ " Error said, still glaring at me after his recent defeat.

 

"Nah, you're still just Salty," I said with a smirk.

 

"she's just good at the game, i guess," Tone added in.

 

"my fine broski, i have to all up agree with Error, on this one. those rad moves can't be possible." Fresh said, looking at me.

 

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's in the rules, my man. Go ahead and read them. Everything I've done is allowed. So, are you going to take the deal, Blueberry?"

 

He huffed in annoyance, "I KNOW WHEN I AM DEFEATED. I DECLARE BANKRUPTCY."

 

Papyrus cheered, and gathered up his items, integrating them into his already neat stack of almost everything. He grabs the dice, and rolls, and he lands directly on my decked out Boardwalk. I giggle when his jaw drops, comically.

 

"THERE'S NO WAY!" Papyrus exclaims.

 

"Pay up, Papy," I say mischievously

 

He looks down at his neat stack, then to the price on the card I'm holding up. We both know what has to come next.

 

His face sets determinedly, "I REFUSE!"

 

 He starts selling all but one property to the bank. It still isn't enough.

 

"HOW?!"

 

"Like I said. No in between."

 

Papyrus Huffs, and resigns himself to his fate, "YOU WIN THIS TIME HUMAN, BUT NEXT TIME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT BE SO KIND! NYEH HEH HEH!"

 

I cheer and gather up all his stuff, "I win!"

 

Everyone else just grumbles in defeat.

 

I laugh, and it borders on a cackle, "Totally worth it."

 

Raspberry glares at me, "IT CAN'T BE THAT HARD TO WIN AGAINST THE HUMAN. YOU ALL ARE JUST BAD AT THE GAME!"

 

"Them's be fightin' words, mate." I say.

 

He scowls, "I COULD TAKE YOU ON, ANYDAY!"

 

I pull out the necessary money for two players, and I put up the rest. I lay out all of the player pieces.

 

With a glint in my eyes, I lean forward, "One v one me, mate."

 

He smirks back at me, the same glint in his eyes, "GLADLY! PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED! MWAH HAH HAH!"

 

 

 

 He lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a weak end, but come on. You have to admit it's kinda funny as well XD just a simple
> 
> 'He lost.'
> 
> After all that big talk is enough to crack me up. This was fun to remake, the chapter definitely improved.
> 
> Also, if you find any Typos. let me know, It'll help for sure :D


	16. Sweet Dreams (Not)  **TW**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time some more Plot show'd up, don't you think?  
> ;)
> 
> Nothing Major in the TRIGGER WARNING Department, but I still like to be cautious 
> 
> Trigger Warnings Include-
> 
> Mentions of Abuse  
> Mentions of Needles/Experimentation  
> Mentions of Demons (does that count?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try and get out a second Chapter today as an apology to you guys. I had originally went into this story hoping for some sort of schedule for updates, but that got thrown out the window really fast when things started popping up. I want to honestly thank you guys for all the concern, but I'm here, and I'm okay, so lets hope that this time around it's better!

 

 It was a nice lazy day, and in the end it was also really fun. Despite the hitch in mood, and the memory popping back up, I'd have to say it was a good day, one of the best in a while. Sadly, all good things must come to an end, and night had crept up on us all quickly. After quite a bit of clean up (Mostly on mine, Blueberry and Papyrus’ part) everybody headed up to their respective rooms for some sleep. I did my usual routine, and flopped down onto my bed after setting my alarm. Sadly there was some work to do tomorrow, and a lot of things to catch up on.

 

Sleep took me quickly, much to my surprise, but not that I was complaining.

 

_The cold floor felt all too familiar, and I shot upright to find the same cell I had seen too much in my life._

 

_“No” I whispered, “No, not again.”_

 

 _Cackling was heard throughout the air, “Did you really think it would be that easy to escape?_ **_You should know better_ ** _. You can’t escape me, after all.”_

 

 _The shadows in the room seemed infinitely darker, and the longer I stared, the deeper it got. Dark. Darker._ **_Yet Darker_ ** _. I barely registered the tears running down my face as the door every so slowly creeped open._

 

_“Y/n~.” The voice called out, “It’s time to have some fun.”_

 

_He chuckles, “but first, we shall get the daily shots out of the way, should we not? I need my weapon at its most powerful.”_

 

_I tried moving, but something constricted my movements, I looked down, and chains were around my wrists and ankles, “Not again. Never again.”_

 

_“Hm? Is that… rebellion I hear? Oh, so I get to have some extra fun today, don’t I?” He came into view from the shadows, his white lab coat a sharp contrast from the dark and murky room I have been trapped in._

 

_His dark and insane smile never failed to send shivers down my spine, and to make my body kick out adrenaline for a fight or flight response. I never could thought. Not when I knew who was underneath that demon possessing the body. Gaster had been a ghostly visage at my side ever since this demon had taken everything from me, and put me in here. Gaster had been the one to keep me sane, and despite him looking exactly like the demon, I somehow found comfort in him._

 

_The syringe needle gleamed in the light, and the glowing liquid, green this time, seemed to mock me. Kindness, he said it stood for, the perk of that would be healing, despite a few setbacks it could bring into making me his puppet. It was the one color I fought back the least. Kindness can help me bring resistance in the long run, as well as survive._

 

_‘It’s just a Nightmare, I’m with the bro’s he can’t hurt me-’_

 

 _“Is that what you think? That you’re with them? No, I just needed you… stronger again. You were losing too much hope, so I gave you some. This is where you really are. You_ **_never escaped_ ** _.”_

 

 _‘He_ **_can’t hurt me, he’s not real._ ** _’_

 

_“Y/n~”_

 

_The cold pinch of the needle breaking skin._

 

 _‘_ **_He’s not real, I’m not here. NOT AGAIN_ ** _’_

 

_“Y/n.”_

 

 _‘_ **_HE’S NOT REAL. NOT AGAIN, NEVER AGAIN!_  ** _'_

 

_The demon grabbed my arm roughly, “Y/n, shut up!”_

 

_My thoughts shut down, and the liquid entered my arm._

 

_‘He’s not…. He’s not. He cant be. no…. No.’_

 

_I failed to notice the blue eye watching me from the corner, nor the desperate calling of my name from somewhere far off. Somewhere out of the existence of time._

 

After what felt like hours, the Nightmare bled away, and my vision was filled with black. Gaster, the _real_ Gaster, was in front of me crouched down and panting. Tears were still flowing down my cheeks when he looked up at me. I fell to my knees (when was I standing?) and pulled him into an embrace.

_  
“ ~~**_My dear, I’m so sorry… I tried pulling you out, but something was stopping me._ ** ~~ ” _

 

"I-It's f-fine, you t-tried at least." I said.

 

We both sat there silently, and my body was still shaking from the... experiences of the nightmare.

 

" ~~ _ **I don't understand what had stopped me, there shouldn't have been.**_~~ "

 

"Let's f-figure it out another time, for now..."

 

" ~~ _ **Of course, My Dear.**_~~ "

 

The void fell away, and my eyes snapped open to the sound of obnoxious beeping. Unlike what people think, I don’t jerk up after having a nightmare, nor do I show any signs of it while asleep except maybe through expressions on my face. I rub at my eyes, and turn of the alarm. Flashes of the nightmare cross my mind and I shiver again.

 

“Dammit, get a hold of yourself. He’s long gone.” I whispered to myself.

 

I huffed out a breath and quickly got ready for the day, and quietly slipped out of my room after checking myself in the mirror, just in case. The shadows around me did seem a tad bit darker, but it was probably my imagination making me paranoid after such a bad nightmare. It's been my worst one in a while, now that I think about it. I smiled at Papyrus and Blueberry who were both already up.

 

“Morning you two.”

 

“GOODMORNING Y/N!” They both said in unison. Man, have I never been more glad in my ability to hold back reflexes.

 

Papyrus handed me a plate of pancakes wordlessly, and I smiled at him.

 

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY HE DIDN’T MAKE BREAKFAST TACOS INSTEAD, BUT I SUPPOSE THESE ARE SECOND BEST.” Blueberry said, eyeing the pancakes.

 

“Every once and awhile it is good to change things up, you know. It’s fun to explore new dishes at times.” I said and ate as quickly as I could. After a bit of chatting, I eventually got up and had to leave for work.

 

“I’ll be back after a bit, see ya’ll later!” I said, and out the door I went.

 

Once the door to my car closed, and I had pulled out the driveway, I finally let my smile fall. I couldn’t worry any of them, not with this. I could deal with it. Whatever “it” was. I checked my rear view mirror when a weird feeling settled in my gut, but nothing was out of the ordinary, just a simple car. I shook it off and headed to work. This would be a rough day, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* I know I'm a horrible person? But... It'll get better? Sort of? After a while XD
> 
> Pointing out Typos is always appreciated :)


	17. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unexpected things happen. And thus, the Main Conflict also begins. Good luck~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter out! At first I was gonna take this chapter somewhere else, but I decided that, "Nah, save the good stuff for later." ;)
> 
> And by good stuff, I mean the *Bad* stuff XD

 

 

 Work was somehow uneventful today, except for quite a few commissions to work on. My boss (who was actually just an assistant that helps me keep track of everything, I call her boss as a running joke between us), helping me keep track of time, and how to split it in between commissions. The occasional customer came in to look at some spare pieces, and a few were even sold, and some more commissions came in. So, overall a good day. I huffed out a breath after finally finishing my last piece for the day, and I glanced at the time. 8:13pm. Whoops, forgot about dinner. I shook my head, and promised myself to grab a bite to eat when I arrived back home. My eyes caught on the date, and I frowned.

 

“What would it be this year? I forgot.” I said to myself.

 

‘ _Eh, doesn’t matter._ ’

 

I rubbed my eyes, grabbed my keys and purse, and waved to my ‘Boss’ as I walked out the door. The drive home seemed infinitely longer than what it was to get to work, and when I walked through the door, I shook the tiredness out of my head, and climbed the stairs, intent on going to my room. I stopped at the final step, and looked at the stairway leading to the third floor.  My hand subconsciously went to the key in the pocket of my jeans. I pulled my hand away quickly and shook my head. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me.

 

“hey there sweetheart.”

 

“MOTHER FU-”

 

“woah, woah, calm down,” Red said, holding up his hands in defense.

 

“Jesus Christ, Red, you scared the _crap_ out of me,” I said with a huff, “What are you even doing in my room?”

 

He smirked, “i was _bonely_ , so i came here to wait for you.”

 

“Ha. Ha. Now please get out,” I said, and opened the door again.

 

Raspberry face-planted into the floor.

 

“What.”

 

“HUMAN!” Raspberry said, and stood up, “COME WITH ME.”

 

“What.”

 

“what.”

 

Raspberry looked at me, “NOW!”

 

“.... But why?” I asked, “How about tomorrow?”

 

“NO! … IT MUST BE RIGHT NOW!” Raspberry said, his face turning slightly red.

 

Okay. Okay, fine. Sleep can wait a little longer, I’m okay with this. I set down my keys and purse, and gestured for Raspberry to lead the way. He turned on his heel, and proceeded to lead me out the front door. I looked in my front yard in shock. How did I miss this scene? Or did he just now set it up? There was a blanket laid in the grass with rocks holding down each corner. There was a plate filled with burritos (oh god save me).

 

“Wow Raspberry, what’s all this?” I asked.

 

“SINCE YOU REFUSE TO SPEND TIME WITH ME, I SET IT UP MYSELF!” He said, the red dusting his face getting a little darker.

 

Oh my god, too cute. How could I say no to the violent cinnamon roll? Well, there are still times where I could say no, of course. This was not one of those times, though.

 

“Okay, let's spend some quality time together, then,” I said with a cheeky smile.

 

“OF COURSE! BECAUSE IF YOU REFUSE, I’LL TIE YOU TO THE BLANKET, ANYWAYS!”

 

Oh, okay then.

 

I sat down on the blanket, and grabbed a burrito when Raspberry sat next to me and grabbed one. Much to my surprise, the burrito actually didn’t look half bad. I internally shrugged, and took a bite. My eyes widened, and I looked back at the burrito. _Holy shit, it’s actually good._

 

“Very nice work, Rasberry!” I complimented.

 

“WELL, OF COURSE! I ONLY CREATE THE BEST OF DISHES, YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER HUMAN!” Raspberry exclaimed with pride.

 

I… probably shouldn’t have stroked his ego more than I already have over the duration of his stay. Oh well.

 

I looked up at the stars in the sky, as I continued to eat the good food.

 

“How much do you know about the constellations, Raspberry?” I asked, looking at him.

 

He hesitated, “NOT… Not Much.”

 

Holy shit, his voice CAN be quiet.

 

“Hmm, well, come here.” I said patting the ground next to me.

 

After some hesitation on his part, he scooted right up against me. I laid down, and he followed suit.

 

My eyes scanned the sky, “I’ll admit, I don’t know very much constellations, but I can give it a shot.”

 

I pointed up at the sky, “You see that group of stars right there? That look like a pot?”

 

He nodded slowly.

 

“That’s called the ‘Big Dipper’, but I don’t quite remember the story behind it.

 

“What Else Is There?”

 

“Well…” I searched the sky again, pointing out any of the constellations I recognized and telling him what I knew about them.

 

Eventually we both headed inside after we cleaned up the picnic. Is was nice to see this side of him, and something told very few have ever actually seen it. When I got up to my room, he honest to god kissed my hand and said goodnight. I closed my door, with my mind in a daze. I looked down at my hand.

 

“What?”

 

“what?” Red asked.

 

“Jesus fucking christ, you’re still in my room? Out! Get out!” I said pushing him out, though my tone did have a slight playfulness to it.

 

I shut the door in his face before he could get out a flirty remark, and I shook my head.

 

“Skeletons are so fucking weird,” I mumbled to myself.

 

“I’ll say,” A voice said out of nowhere.

 

I faced the voice my hands already up in defense, and a man was leaning against my slightly open window. He held a gun that was pointed at my chest.

 

“Do anything stupid, and I shot little lady.” The man said, with a sickly smile.

 

I bristled, “Who the hell are you?”

 

“Not your concern.” He said simply.

 

A growl built in my throat, but I squashed it down.

 

“You’ve got someone waiting for you, so unless you want me to shoot, I’m going to have to “Ask” you to come with me.”

 

I stood still for a few moments, weighing my options. Welp, time to do something stupid.

 

“SA-”

 

A cold and damp cloth covered my mouth from behind, and I held my breath. I was being carried out the window, when my door opened.

 

“y/n?”

 

It took him a single second to react to the situation, but that second was all they needed. The man aimed the gun at him. I kicked my captor in the crotch, and flew from his grip, into the line of sight of the gun. Pain spread throughout my shoulder quickly, and the man curse.

 

“Y/N!”

 

Sans quickly caught me before I fell to the ground, and the men were already out the window, the engine of the car already growing distant as they fled. The others quickly ran into the room.

 

“y/n, are you alright? Sans asked, and one of his hands went to the shoulder wound, at a weak attempt to heal.

 

I grimaced when I chuckled, “It’s my shoulder dude, you act like I’m about to die. The worst that can happen is me passing out from bleeding if it’s not treated quickly.”

 

Skullface walked up, and looked at the shoulder wound, “She’s right, it didn’t even lodge into her shoulder, the man had bad aim. It simply grazed it.”

 

Papyrus knelt next to me, and green magic started flowing to my shoulder helping the pain and wound slowly but surely disappear.

 

“WHY WOULD SOMEONE WANT TO HURT YOU, Y/N?” Blueberry asked.

 

_“You’ve got someone waiting for you, so unless you want me to shoot, I’m going to have to “Ask” you to come with me.”_

 

My lips formed a thin line, “I don’t know.”

 


	18. HoPe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLOT~ (sort of?) .... (Yeah, quite a bit of plot) and for those of you who missed it, there was actually foreshadowing in the last two chapters. Just saying ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm on a roll! (Knock on Wood) Looks like I'm getting this story back on track, and then some! (knock on wood again)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!
> 
> I'm also making it to where either one or two skeletons get their own chapter with Y/n in different instances so you can see not only Y/ns thoughts, but a bit of theirs as well! Some secrets may be reveled on both sides, other chapters may be fluff or angst, or whatever I feel like writing XD

 

 

 It was a lie, plain and simple. I had a very clear idea who could be after me. even if it was near impossible for it to be him. Then again... he always did find his ways. I refused to miss work the next morning, much to the surprise and distaste of the skeletons, and they laid down the condition that one of them had to come with me. In the end, two skeletons were sent instead, them being Ink and Skullface. I parked the car in my normal spot, and got out of the car with the two in tow.

 

"For the love of god, just try not to scare off Boss, alright?" I said, looking back at them.

 

"well, we have to be sure that it's not them," Skullface said, "I mean, this attack happened literally right after you headed back to work."

 

I rolled my eyes, "It's merely a coincidence, there's no way she would ever take part in trying to hurt me."

 

"How can you be sure?" Ink asked.

 

"I just know, believe me," I replied, then I opened the door for them, "and no touching! I don't know how dried everything is yet."

 

“Bu- Oh my stars!” Ink quickly lost his train of thought (He seems to do that a lot) once he saw all my sketches, paintings, and other commissions and works of art. I heard Skullface whistle at my side.

 

“these are quite the works of art. you made ‘em?” He asked.

 

I blushed and nodded, “Yeah, but it’s nothing special.”

 

“NOTHING SPECIAL?!” Ink shouted almost as if offended, even though he shouldn’t be, “Y/n, these are amazing!”

 

Wow, how dark could my blush get? I heard laughter, and my “boss” stepped out of her small office room.

 

“Geez, I could hear the commotion from in there, what is going on?” She asked, her eyes landing on the skeletons.

 

“Oh! These must be two of the many roommates you told me about! Nice to finally meet you,” She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

 

“They are acting as my bodyguards,” I said shooting a playful glare to the two.

 

“Why, did something happen?” Boss said, and walked over to me.

 

I snickered as she inspected me, “You’re always so quick to worry.’

 

“Damn right I am!” She exclaimed.

 

“Skullface, Ink, can you two give us a moment? We’re gonna talk in the office really quick,” I said.

 

“uuuhhh, siren-”

 

“I’ll be fine, I promise,” I said, cutting off Skullface.

 

Ink put his hand on Skullface, and nodded at me, oddly serious. I smiled at him and lead Boss into her office, and I closed and locked the door behind me. Not that it would do much against teleporting skeletons, but it was the thought that counts. Boss sat in her chair, and did a stereotypical evil person pose, but her face was serious. She always tried to find ways to make the mood at least somewhat light, when she could. I cracked a smile, but sighed, and pulled up a chair right next to her.

 

“We’ve got a big problem.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“why’d you stop me Ink?” Skullface asked, turning to face him, “We need to be sure-”

 

“I am pretty sure that her Boss is someone she trusts. Besides, I looked, no EXP or LV in her SOUL. We’ve got a different problem.” Ink cut Skullface off.

 

“what?” Skullface asked, fully facing him now.

 

“Surely you’ve looked at Y/ns SOUL after the attack? You’d have been crazy not to.” Ink said.

 

Skullface nodded, “yeah, there are a lot of scars covering that thing.”

 

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Ink said with a shake of his head, “Her HoPe, it has gone down. Quite a bit, as well.”

 

Skullface looked back to the room you walked in with your Boss.

 

“by how much?” He asked after a moment.

“By about 5,” Ink said without missing a beat, “and sure, getting attacked by someone could lower Max HoPe by a bit, but the scars on her SOUL suggest it isn’t the first time.”

 

Ink was frowning in worry, and staring at the door, “The scars are very concerning, but that means that the Max HoPe wouldn’t have gone down as much as it did, unless…”

 

Skullface frowned, “unless she knew who was doing it. probably one of the same people who put a scar there before.”

 

“How bad do you think it is, that she won’t tell us?” Ink questioned.

 

Skullface contemplated the question a moment, and looked at the ground in front of him. By the amount of scars on your SOUL alone, that says a lot, but the sheer size of them are worrying, indeed. He has to admit that he respects you for surviving whatever you have gone through. It looks like it could be just as bad as his past.

 

“very. i think it has to be very bad if she won’t tell _anyone_.” He finally said.

 

“I…” Ink sighed, “We’ll definitely have to protect her as best as we can.”

 

“i agree.” Skullface added, “we’ll also be looking into a few things, won’t we?”

 

“Give Y/n her privacy. She has given us ours, after all. Not once questioned us past anything we were comfortable with.”

 

“yeah, Siren is just too good for this world, ain’t she?” Skullface asked.

 

“Pretty much,” Ink replied with a chuckle.

 

You and Boss both walked out of the room smiling and laughing, but your SOULs told a different story. Both were dark, and it seems the biggest crack, streaking down the middle of your SOUL, almost cutting it in half, had grown almost barely noticeably deeper. Yeah… they’d have to keep an eye on you indeed. Ink and Skullface both plastered on a smile, and Ink instantly steered you towards asking about art, and he finally got to watch you draw a piece. You SOUL grew a little brighter throughout the day, and both skeletons were happy about that.

  
Ink wasn’t quite ready to see you go, yet. Something about you stirs emotions in him that even the colors in his vial can’t bring him, and he likes it. Looking at your smile, a real one not fake, and hearing your laugh, brings a certain happiness to him.

He knows Skullface also harbors a respect for you, by your damaged SOUL, alone. To go through so many things, and still emit such joy at times, Ink is pretty sure almost everyone in that house respects you. He feels like there’s something more. Something he has watched happen a thousand times for so many different AU’s, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember.

 

Yes… he’d do everything he can to help protect you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)
> 
> Any theories? Any comments? Any suggestions? Any Thoughts? Feel free to leave them down below! I live for them XD I'm also down to just simply chat with you guys, If you want to! Though, I'd prefer you use the G-Mail niskarufanfictions@gmail.com that way the comment section doesn't go too insane XD I'm always down to chat, though I can't promise that I'll reply right away. Life would be the reason why. Never before have I been more mad about life. 
> 
> POLL TIME--
> 
> 1.) Still want that walk-through chapter of drawin with one of the skele's
> 
> or
> 
> 2.) Nah, not intrested
> 
>  
> 
> It's up to you guys!


	19. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some jealously is abroad~
> 
> and some more fluff.
> 
> and more plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs shoulders*
> 
> I'm going to be completely honest with you guys, when I first started this story, I didn't expect such amazing feedback from you amazing people. Heck at first I didn't even want to *post* it, because I thought that people would think it was a piece of crap not worth the time, because that was what I thought of it myself. Now here I am, with over 4k hits, and 259 Kudos, and it still manages to surprise me. Thank you guys, truly, for the incredible patience with me and my horrible schedule, and for the comments that I like to go back through and look at every once and a while. It certainly gives me happiness and motivation to keep going.
> 
> So after that sappy, horrible, semi-speech, enjoy the chapter! :)

 

 

 Sans sat next to you on the couch with Red on your other side, the three of you watching a horror movie tonight. It was Red’s idea, probably to scare you enough into clinging to him, but looks like it was quite the opposite actually. Red, in all his bravado, was clinging to you quite tightly, and Sans didn’t know whether to laugh or be jealous. On one hand, you weren’t even being scared by the movie, and Red (and him on the inside, admittedly) were scared as hell which was hilarious, on the other, Red was practically on top of you, and you didn’t even care, if anything you were smiling. Still, Sans guesses, it is pretty funny to see mister tough guy scared shitless after all that big talk.

 

 

‘ _fuck it_ ’ Sans thought, and when the next jumpscare popped up he leaned into you. He was 99% sure his face was blue, but he decided it was worth it when you glanced at him, and simply put your other arm around him, and stayed silent. After a while, the movie was finished and the credits were rolling, but nobody moved.

 

“For basically being a pile of bones with magic, you both are actually pretty comfortable,” You commented after a moment.

 

Wow, why was there suddenly a red and blue light in the room? That’s right, it’s the blush of Sans and Red, and you couldn’t help but smirk. Aaawwww, so adorable.

 

Red recovered first, “well sweetheart, you’re always welcome to _jump my bones_.”

 

You rolled your eyes sarcastically, and shoved him off you, “Alright, moment ruined. Goodnight you guys.”

 

Y/n walked away with a wave, leaving Sans and Red alone.

 

“that was supposed to be a moment between my and sweetcheeks, but you just had to join in, didn’t ya?” Red said, glaring at Sans.

 

Sans pretended to shrug it off, “it’s a movie, Red, it’s not limited between you and Y/n.”

 

Red bared his teeth, probably to be intimidating, “it was implied.”

 

Sans shrugged again, and winked, “maybe, i guess i was just too much of a _bonehead_ to notice.”

 

“you’re not using good puns to wiggle your way outta this one,” Red said with an eyeroll, “next time, i want it to just be sweetcheeks and me.”

 

Sans narrowed his open eyesocket, “well, i don’t trust ya, so that ain’t happening _pal_.”

 

Red scoffed, “i don’t trust ya either, i’m only putting up with ya because, one i _have to_ , and two it’s because you’re a friend of sweetcheeks.”

 

Sans smirked, “won’t just be a “friend” for long, i can tell you that.”

 

Red smirked back at him, “we’ll see about that.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I sat on my bed, looking down at my clasped hands, thinking about what had happened the last two attempts I had at sleep. It… may be best to be on guard a little longer. No harm in that, right?

 

‘ **_Wrong._ ** ’

 

‘ _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST. Don’t scare me like that, Gast!_ ’

 

‘ **_You need your sleep, Y/n._ ** ’

 

‘ _You know sometimes I forget that you’re in my head as well._ ’

 

‘ **_I’d rather not interfere with everything. Besides it’ll look like I’m staying here longer. I will not leave you alone while he is on the loose._ ** ’

 

I breathed out my nose, ‘ _Thanks Dings, really, but I want you to see your brothers again, you won’t have to worry about me._ ’

 

‘ **_I’m sticking around, and that’s final_ ** ’

 

‘ _Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a twist._ ’

  
I could _feel_ Gasters non-existent eyeroll. I finally laid down, and got into a comfortable position. As much as I hate Nightmares, Gast was right. I’ll need to be able to function if they come for me again, and there is no doubt about that. He never did give up so easily. I closed my eyes, and waited for unconsciousness to sweep me away. I waited…. and waited… waiting. . . _waiting . . ._ What the hell is the hold up? My eyes opened again, and I huffed out a breath. I sat back up, and my eyes just seemed to instantly go to a corner in my room. A very… dark corner. Why does it seem like it shouldn’t be that dark? I slid off the edge of my bed, and took a cautious step towards the corner. I’ve just got to be paranoid, right? There’s no wa- _Holy fucking shit isthatabluefuckingeyeandtentacles-_ two shot out from the corner, one wrapped around my waist and arms, the other around my mouth.

 

_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL. GAST. WHAT. THE. FUCK._

  
  
‘ **_I DON’T KNOW_ ** ,’ Gaster mind yelled back.

 

“ **Now, now, don’t try and scream Y/n~** ”

 

“Mmph, Mmmpphh?” I tried talking.

 

The random, goopy… skeleton???? Rolled its eyes.

 

“ **You won’t scream?** ”

 

After a moment I shook my head. The tentacle slowly lowered from my mouth, but still hovered nearby, ready to cover my mouth again if necessary.

 

“I was _saying_ , what the fuck, and who the fuck, are you? and how do you know my name?”

 

“ **I’m known as Nightmare, but I’ll let you take a wild guess as to who I really am. I know your name from hanging around for a bit. You’ve got quite the amount of negative energy that could bring up my strength,** **_big time_ ** **.** ”

 

“Uuummm…. no?”

 

Nightmare laughed, “ **_No?_ ** **You say that like you have a choice.** ”

 

I nodded, “Yup.”

 

His blue eye flashed brighter, “ **You don’t have that choice.** ”

 

I quirked an eyebrow at him, “Yup I do.”

 

The tentacle around my waist squeezed, and I grit my teeth, “SANS!”

In a quick flash of blue, Nightmare was pinned against the wall, and Sans was in front of me. His face turned into shock at the sight in front of him, then he frowned.

 

“Where the hell are the rest of you guys _coming from_?” Sans questioned, just as Ink and Skullface appeared, quickly followed by anyone else who was awake.

 

“ **You think we were all visible from the start? There are still a few others out there.** ” Nightmare said.

 

“Who else?” Ink asked.

 

Nightmare laughed, “ **You think I’m going to tell you just like that?** ”

 

I held out a hand, when Ink was about to step forward, and instead I started walking forward. Sans grabbed my arm.

 

“Y/n-”

 

“I’ve got this,” I said cooly.

 

Sans slowly let go.

 

“ **Oooohh~ look at that. The human thinks she can scare me. Listen here-** ”

 

“Shut up.” I cut him off, and I stopped right in front of him, a fire burning in my eyes.

 

“Listen here, _jackass_ . If you think that while you’re _in my house_ , that you can **_control me_ ** . _think again._ You will not harm or touch me, you will not harm or touch any Sans in this house, and you will **_NOT_ ** **hurt Papyrus or Blueberry.** In fact, I suggest you don’t go near them.” My voice was a borderline growl at the end.

 

“and one more thing,” I whispered out leveling him with my best death glare, “If you try _anything_ and I mean _anything_ **_at all_ ** . I will personally chop off each, Individual. Tentacle. Nice, and _slow_ . Then I will proceed to kick you out of my house, and lock the door. Each time you try and come back inside, I will _break a rib._ Are we clear?”

 

Nightmare was sweating bullets, but his grin couldn’t be more wide, “ **Crystal clear. It seems I’ve underestimated you.** ” He chuckles, “ **This’ll be an interesting time.** ”

 

I turned on my heel and walked away from him, and towards the group of skeletons, “You can let him go now, Sans,” I said cheerily.

 

“but-”

 

“Don’t worry,” I cut him off, “He won’t try anything.”

 

“How can you be sure?” Ink asked.

 

“ ~~h-h-he-e’s n-not e-exact-tly t-trustworty~~ ,” Error said, his glitching voice much worse than it has been since he has been at the house.

 

I sent a sharp grin over my shoulder at Nightmare, who was now free from Sans’ magic, then looked at them innocently, “I told him just how big of a mistake it would be to piss off so many Sanses at once. Right Nightmare?"

 

It was a challenge, and one he didn't take.

 

" **Yeah, Yeah,** " He said with an eyeroll.

 

"If you say so," Ink muttered out wearily.

 

Now that it was settled, I looked at my bed and huffed, "I'm not going to be falling asleep anytime soon, that's for sure."

 

"I could help you with that," Red said suggestively.

 

"Oh fuck off, It's too late in the night for this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader can be Hella scary when they want to XD
> 
> Also, I know, I'M SORRY, I CAN'T HELP IT XP
> 
> Curse this fandom and its large range of good AU's!


	20. Wait, what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made this before I released the poll, So the next chapter will/will not have the drawing description based on the votes once this chapter is released.
> 
> Also, the next chapter will be late, cause there is a hurricane headed basically right next to my city, so I'm 99% sure I'm not gonna be able to do anything. If I can, I'll try and post one though.

 

 

 Just as I had expected, I didn’t fall asleep ‘till about 3 in the morning, which was much less sleep than what I actually had to get, and what I wanted to get. Sleep was, thankfully, dreamless, but sadly also Gaster and voidless. No visit from him that night. I slipped out of bed, and didn’t bother to catch myself from faceplanting against the floor.

 

“...Ow.” Slipped out of my mouth, and I lazily flipped over to stare at my ceiling.

 

Contemplating life was always good, sure, but it was slightly painful for my back when I did it on my bedroom floor. Today was a zombie day, it seemed. I huffed and pushed myself off the floor to get ready for the day. I walked downstairs, and I heard a whistle.

 

“You look like a zombie, Y/n.” Geno commented.

 

“I _feel_ like a zombie,” I said with a smile.

 

“LADY Y/N!” Blueberry shouted from the kitchen.

 

I groaned, “God save me.”

 

I heard Geno try and stifle a laugh.

 

“I MADE BREAKFAST TACOS!” Blueberry said.

 

I stilled, “God save us all.”

 

Geno let out a cackle, and I couldn’t help but feel accomplished, I haven’t heard him laugh except with the exception of ‘Game Day’ as I dubbed it. I flopped down onto the couch, smothering my face into the cushion I was on. Creaking from the stairs alerted me to someone else entering the room, and when I turned my head and saw Nightmare, I quirked an eyebrow.

 

“ **Quite the place you have here.** ” Nightmare commented off-handedly, a little too innocently for my liking.

 

I narrowed my eyes at him, it was too fucking early to be reading people for their emotions.

 

“... Thank you..?” I said slowly.

 

Nightmare merely shrugged, but that did nothing to calm my nerves at all. I rolled my eyes, and pushed my head down into the couch cushion.

 

“LADY Y/N! YOU MUST EAT SOMETHING AT LEAST!” Blueberry said in a scolding voice.

 

I snickered silently. _It should be illegal to be that cute_. A sudden weight landing on top of me, made me let out a choked breath. I turned my head slightly and saw G on top of me.

 

“little blue is right, Kitten. you should eat something,” He said with a smirk.

 

I narrowed my eyes, “Something’s being implied here, isn’t it? What are you implying?”

 

G looked at a moment, but his smirk only grew, “think about it for a moment.”

 

I huffed, and rolled off the couch, throwing G off of me since he was off guard. I walked towards the kitchen to see Papyrus and Blueberry already at the table eating a ‘breakfast taco’. Was that… glitter in there? I thought he improved?! Nope, so much nopes are crossing through my mind. Fuck that shit I’m out. Fuck that shit I’m out, no thanks. _Yeah, yeah brain. You always find ways to use that song, huh?_

 

“As much as I’d love to, I’d have to take one for the road, gotta head to work after all,” I said with a sympathetic shrug, “I’ll let you know how it tasted though, alright?”

 

“OKAY LADY Y/N!” Blueberry said.

 

“Nightmare.” I said, not even having to look at the doorframe to know he was lurking there, “It’s your lucky day, you’re following me to work.”

 

Nightmares slight smirk fell, “ **I could just stay-** ”

 

“Nope,” I said, popping the ‘P’.

 

“Y/n, I don’t suggest that,” Geno said wearily.

 

“You could come with, if you want to,” I said, glancing at him.

 

“I don’t think that your Boss would be so happy with-”

 

“Boss would actually love to meet all of you, she only cares about personality, really. If they’re good to others, then they’re good in Bosses book. Looks don’t change her opinion on someone.” I said, “You’d have nothing to worry about.”

 

Geno shifted on his feet, seeming to think it over a moment, “Alright, alright, I’ll come with.”

 

“Good! Let’s go.” I grabbed a taco, and smiled at Blueberry, and then with my other hand I grabbed Nightmare’s sleeve, and proceeded to drag him with me out the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Nightmare’s POV**

 

I wanted so badly to throw Y/n off of me, but something told me that if I did, she would make good on one of those promises she made back in her room. The dark aura around her (sadly) did not feed my powers, instead it seemed to turn inside of itself, as if a self-sustaining power source in her SOUL. Not to mention that she intrigued me, maybe I could play around with her a bit before I destroyed her. I expected different when I trapped her in the tentacles the previous night. From what I had observed, I expected her to be scared shitless, instead, by the end of the night, she was the one who made all the threats.

 

Maybe I wouldn’t destroy her… no, I would make her mi- _woah_ . Where the fuck did _that come from?_ Sure she’s intriguing, but I don’t know enough to consider keeping her as a minion or not. I looked down at her SOUL, once more during the car ride. It was something I’ve never seen before, so many Scars, yet it still shines so bright, and with so many colors, _and then some._ Gold was a new one for sure, but its meaning came instantly. Self-Sacrifice, huh? That would explain the threats, I guess. She mostly focused on defending the other me’s and this world's Papyrus. An interesting trait to see, though it would explain my lack of knowledge on it. I doubted that any other human in this world had it. Heck, it’s probably going to be impossible to find again in _any_ universe considering the nature and tendency of humans.

 

The car pulled in front of a modern looking building, and the first thing I noticed was the art on display on the windows. Oh stars, please tell me Ink didn’t like to hang out here. That would get annoying _really_ fast. It might almost make Y/n cutting off my tentacles worth it if I could dust him. _Almost_ . Y/n stepped out of the car, followed by Geno, and after a moment I reluctantly got out. Here we go, let’s see just how bad this place will be. I walked through the door first, and I was surprised by the amount of art in the room. I had to admit, it was _somewhat_ decent. I rolled my eyes, no doubt that this was Ink’s place.

 

“Welcome to my work Geno and Nightmare,” You said, waving around the room.

 

 _What?_ You _made this?_ How did I miss this when I was watching you?! … Even to me that sentence sounded slightly like a stalker. That says something. I shook that thought off and looked around the room, this time in more detail.

 

“I brought 2 more Boss!” You shouted, and a door on the opposite side of the shop opened, and out stepped another lady. Great another one to deal with. A quick glance at her SOUL showed the trait of Justice. No doubt you and your Boss would make a nasty combo, if your Boss was just as bad as you.

 

“As interesting as that is, I’ve got some exciting news for you!” Your Boss said, an excited smile on her face.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“You just got a _huge_ commission! From the _King of Monsters!_ ”

 

“Oh you mean Asgore? I bet you it’s probably buttercups or tea or something,” You said with a snicker.

 

“ _WHAT?!”_ Your Boss shrieked, “You’ve met the King before, and you didn’t tell me?!”

 

Y/n merely shrugged, “Must’ve slipped my mind, but was I right? There’s buttercups in the commission right?”

 

Your boss huffed, “Yes, It’s a commission of Asgore, Toriel and Frisk in a field of Buttercups. Seriously though, you should have told me!”

 

You simply smiled and shrugged, and I couldn’t help but feel slightly amused. You were different from my original guesses, that’s for sure. I wouldn’t mind a human minion, for once. You being that only exception. I just ignored Geno’s glare on me the duration of your work day.

  
  
I found I didn’t mind art that much anymore- _Wait, what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit that it sounds like Nightmare is gaining affections quick, but that isn't what's happening. His intrigue is based purely on Y/ns SOUL and from the fact that Y/n didn't react like he thought Y/n would.
> 
> You'll see soon enough, anyways XD
> 
> Also, Geno didn't get much light in this chapter, but don't worry, he will soon enough.


	21. I Will NOT Be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20-Something chapters in and finally all that building up is turning into actual Plot and Conflict. XD
> 
> You guys are gonna hate me, I'm pretty sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that! I'm back from the Dead!! As an apology for being stuck in Hell, I've made this one extra long.
> 
> Three Thousands Words in one chapter, has to be my new record.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter! I'll try and start the other one soon, and hopefully have it published sooner!
> 
> CREDIT TO SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER~~~~ Toy Piano By: SharaX https://youtu.be/r4B60E31lvM ~~~~ Check it out!!! You don't know a proper undertale remix, until you've heard any and all of her Undertale/Undertronic remixes. I highly suggest you check it out!

 

 

The pencil flew across the paper, as I finally drew for Ink, with Nightmare deciding he would just **love** to stick by my side and annoy me. Sure it made it easier to keep an eye on him, but holy crap, I _so badly_ want to punch him in the face, but I know that it would sadly make it worse. Inspiration had hit via form of Sans, so what better way to start than by drawing the one I’ve known the longest? I hummed a slight tune under my breath as I started with the head.

 

“Could you sing out loud?” Ink asked.

 

I looked up with wide eyes, and a blush quickly over took my face, “U-Uuhh”

 

“ **Nah, she’s way too scared,** ” Nightmare said with a smirk.

 

“Yes I am, and there’s nothing wrong with that,” I replied, “Everybody has fears. Everybody.”

 

“ **Not me,** ” Nightmare said, trying to sound prideful.

 

I shrugged my shoulders, “You’ve likely had one before, you’ve just found a way to overcome it, probably. Not everybody is lucky in that sense, hence, my fear.”

 

I did the based for Sans’ skull, and outlined where the eye sockets, mouth(?), and nasal ridge would be. After a moment of silence I sighed. No harm in trying right?

 

_“I d-don’t have direction, when I start a song.”_

 

I refused to look up from the drawing, and I started sketching a semi-outline of the body.

 

_“It starts so simple, then, it takes off.”_

 

“ _How to write a song, it’s as easy as it seems._ ”

 

I hear footsteps and the blush on my face increases tenfold, and I can feel my hands start to shake slightly.

 

_“You just place a single note, and then add the harmony,_

 

_listen, I’m no master of compositions, melodies,_

 

_I just write what comes to mind, I might not have reasoning, okay?”_

 

I’m starting to shake less, and I continue drawing, by adding in Sans’ furry hood of the jacket. Along with the outer lines of his form. I frown at his arms… they look too small. I erase the mistake that is his arms, and try again.

 

“ _If I’m left with, just a Toy Piano,_

 

_I~ start to play around,_

 

_Focus on the sound I hear outside,_

 

_Then what I can hear, in my mind,_

 

_Hey!_

 

_Add the bassline now,_

 

_Lets~ try, writing lyrics down,_

 

_How about it’s me, myself, and I,_

 

 _And this other Toy Piano~_ ”

 

I add in some of the smaller details of his jacket, like the zippers, strings, and pockets. I then adjust the right arm to go inside his jacket pocket, and the other one held out in a half-shrug as if he just told a pun. I erase his left eye socket, and make that one wink, instead of being open. Forgetting the song entirely, I finally go into full concentration mode, the world around me seeming to just disappear. Music always did seem to do the trick. I start filling in the details for his head, adding the little eyelight in his right eye, looking away, and adding the teeth to his smile. I frown when I noticed I had added too many, and they were too skinny, so I fixed it up.

 

I didn’t hear the mumbling around me, of Ink, Nightmare, Error, and Fresh talking.

 

“-n, seriously.” A voice broke me through my trance.

 

I looked up, “wha?”

 

“Yo, my broseph, how are you doing on this fine day?” Fresh said, with a grin.

 

“...Oh. Uh, good…?” I paused, “Wait, when did you both get here?”

 

“ ~~y-you seriously d-didn’t see u-us come in? W-we w-walk-ked right in f-front of y-you.~~ ”

 

“That happens pretty often, actually, when I get too into my work. It’s like the world around me just kinda… disappears.” I say, with a shrug of my shoulders.

 

“I get that too, sometimes,” Ink said with a smile.

 

“Anyways, what did you guys want?”

 

“ **They think they have a lead on the guys that tried to kidnap you,** ” Nightmare said, “ **It seems like a very valid one, as well.** ”

 

“Oh? Well, I would love to hear about it then,” I said, setting my sketchbook aside.

 

I scan their faces closely, looking for some sort of sign that- yes, there it is. The hesitation in Inks eye sockets. It’s poorly hidden as well. There is suspicion and judgement in Nightmares and Errors eye sockets as well. They’re on defense, their shoulders squared up, and their stance suggests that they expect a fight. Errors hands are at his side, but the magical flow around him suggests that his strings are at the ready, if need be. Nightmares tentacles are drawn back, as if ready to strike forward, as fast as a snake. Ink looks protective though, as if he’s ready to jump in front of me and defend me. It’s sweet, but it won’t do much good. I sigh, and stand up, brushing myself off.

 

“I’m not an idiot, you know. Your postures and eyes, er… eyelights, give away your wariness. Sure, I’m naive at times, I’ll admit, but when necessary, reading people becomes my skill.” This doesn’t seem to help at all.

 

“I take it you’ve already told the others as well?” I ask.

 

Fresh speaks up, “You’re totally right, broski, we all had to be sure.”

 

I had almost forgotten he was there. He looked like he was torn between being guarded, or trying to protect me with Ink.

 

I hummed in acknowledgement, “Might as well tell all of you guys at once, then. Can you help round everybody up?”

 

“ **Easy, we already told them to wait in the living room. You were telling us one way or another.** ” Nightmare stated and opened the door, walking out towards the living room.

 

I sighed, and walked out, followed by Ink, Fresh, and Error. I entered the room, and saw everyone seated in a kind of half-circle, the only available spot, was the loveseat in front of them all, which was where Geno decided to seat. Ink, Fresh, Error, and Nightmare joined the rest of them, and quite frankly I was slightly surprised. This is the first time nobody has said anything about sitting next to people they don’t like, they were all just looking at me, waiting for me to explain.

 

It felt too much like an interrogation.

 

_“Mrs. Y/l/n, you have to tell us something, otherwise we can’t find the man who has caused all of this. Please cooperate.” The detective was being very patient with me, and I was grateful for that, but it seemed that it was wearing thin._

 

_“Y-you won’t find him, sir. With all due respect he’s…. different.” I try reasoning._

 

_They wouldn’t understand. After all, who would believe that magic, monsters, and demons exist?_

 

_“I assure you that we will find him, you’ll just need to help us,” The detective said firmly._

 

 _I bit my lip and looked away, “If I tell you the truth… the_ real _truth, you’d just throw me in an asylum, I already know it.” I took a deep breath, “Give me a bit longer, that I’ll at least tell you where to start, but I can’t promise that it’ll be helpful.”_

 

_The detective stared at me for a moment, completely silent. I wonder what the people behind the glass are thinking? I glance at it for a moment, but of course I didn’t expect more than my reflection._

 

_It took all my willpower not to recoil at the sight of the demon standing behind the detective, staring at me with a smirk on his face._

 

 _“_ **_Go ahead and tell them, even if they do lock you away, it won’t stop me. I’ve escaped before, and I’ll do it again. I’m not done with my weapon yet._ ** _”_

 

_I close my eyes, and take a deep breath, when I open them again, the demon is gone, but the detective is still staring at me._

 

 _“More time is all I need._ Please _.” I say._

 

_“Two days, Mrs. Y/l/n, I’ll give you two more days before you have to start talking.”_

 

_I take a deep breath, “Thank you so much.”_

 

I sit down on the chair, and shake away the flashback. Geno, puts his hand on my shoulder, and gives me an empathetic smile, “Take your time. We just want to help.”

 

I nod, and look down at my hands, thinking about how to go about this. Papyruses boots come into view, and he takes one of my hands in both of his, and he sits down next to me.

 

He gives me a large smile, “No matter what, I’ll still believe in you.”

 

I give him a weak smile, “Papyrus… thank you. I really needed that.”

 

I laugh weakly near the end, and I fight back the tears. I don’t know how that goober does it, but he always seems to make things better and brighter.

 

“I’d rather not get into details, but…. long before the barrier broke, when I was a child, something happened. It… changed my life. I’ll skip over it, it’s not quite important to this, but the result was that I had apparently caught someone's attention….

 

**_I was made aware of magic, that night. It was nothing like I thought it would be as a kid. When I first learned about it, was when he kidnapped me, by putting me to sleep with a wave of his hand._ **

 

**_I woke up in an unfamiliar place, strapped to a table. A cart full of tools you’d see in an operating room, and some that you wouldn’t._ **

 

**_Like I said, I won’t go into the specifics, besides, it doesn’t really take a genius to figure out what had happened._ **

 

**_What I will tell you, is that I was there, for roughly… well… I don’t even know how long. Some of it’s a blur, some of it is crystal clear. Finally, I had made my escape, but not after he did a lot of damage. Soon after, the barrier had been broken, and out came you guys. It was… a fresh start. The world was unfamiliar to me now, so I guess I was learning alongside you guys. Eventually, I found that in my absence I had inherited a house, and everything in it. That’s this place. It belonged to an uncle of mine, and apparently he had passed away while I was gone._ **

 

**_This… man, well, he’s not happy I left, but there’s only so much he can do since everybody has been much more cautious and alert with you guys up and about._ **

 

I guess now that things have settled, he wants to finish what he started.”

 

I bit my lip, and stared down at the carpet. I didn’t like revisiting these memories, but I guess at some point, they did have to know.

 

“I… maybe one day, I’ll tell you guys exactly what happened, but… It’s not just the time right now.” I say.

 

I was suddenly lifted off the ground into a bone crushing hug. _Heh, humor at the wrong time, brain._ Said hug was from an unnaturally quiet Papyrus.

 

“It’s Okay Now, Miss Y/n. You’re With Us Now! We Will Protect You. SINCE YOU HAVE THE _GREAT PAPYRUS_ ON YOUR SIDE, THERE’S NO WAY THEY CAN GET YOU!”

 

“Papyrus…” I whispered, and wrapped my arms around him squeezing lightly, “You do more for me than words can express.”

 

“Good, that’s what I would like to do,” he whispered back, just as quiet.

 

He put me down, and I was instantly hugged by everyone else.

 

“kiddo, whoever they are, they stand no chance against us. just say one of our names, and we’ll be there, no matter where you are. we’ll hear it.” Sans said.

 

“kitten, those guys won’t know what hit ‘em if they try anything like that again.” Red said with a wolfish grin, that still had a slight tenderness to it.

 

The tears finally started leaking, and I didn’t notice it at first. That was the first time I cried in front of somebody since the day everything I knew had fallen apart right in front of me.

 

**_“Y/N!”_ **

 

I closed my eyes, and pictured her face. All of their faces.

 

_I finally found a home again, guys._

 

_I just wish I could stay, but I know I can’t. Not if I want them to be alright._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Three days have past since I’ve told them a sliver of my story, and I’m glad that not much has changed. Sure, they’re a little more protective when out in public with me, _even Error and Nightmare much to my surprise,_ but it at least isn’t overbearingly so. They at least understand that space is still needed, even with times like these.

 

I’ve become much more cautious and on edge, the longer that time has gone by without something happening. He was patient, sure, but never this patient. Something was going to happen, and I refuse to get the brothers involved. I would never live with myself if they got hurt… or worse. I wouldn’t put it past that demon to dust any of them without a second thought.

 

I pack a backpack with the needed essentials, and slid it under my bed. The skeletons were practically lie detectors, and event predictors, but I was also a very good actor. It was a skill I built over the years to survive, and it was necessary to keep my friends safe right now.

 

That night after a nice dinner, I bid them all goodnight, and went into my room. I layed in bed on my phone until around 1am, when I knew that even the night owls would finally be sleeping deeply. I scooped up the swiss army tool that I kept under my nightstand for emergencies, and opened my window. I heaved myself over the windowsill, and held on with one hand, as I used the other to close the window. I let go, and landed a little roughly on my feet, but luckily didn’t make much noise. I took one last look of the house filled with my friends, and started my sprint to the woods. No doubt one of them will wake up earlier than normal with all of this going on, and I wanted a head-start to get myself out of range from their Soul-searching power thingy. Still have no clue what they call it. I went to my hidden treehouse in the woods from when me, my sister, and brother would visit cousins while over here. I grabbed the fairly new looking bike, and hopped on it, to go farther, faster. I always took good care of my brothers bike. By the time I had hopped onto a bus, using cash to pay, and it started leaving, the sun was rising. The time showed that it was somewhere around 7am, which means Papyrus would be up very soon, followed closely by Blueberry. Thankfully today was my “day off” so I would be expected to sleep in anyways. I had called in to Boss, saying that I would be gone for a while, but when I came back I would have plenty of finished pieces. I’ve done this before, but normally with a bit more of an advanced warning.

 

I called them “Inspiration trips”, to help get ideas for works of art. She asked if I had a skele-brother with me, I assured her I did, and then we said our good-byes. I sighed, and opened up the back of my phone, taking out its data chip, and battery, then trashed it. No way to track me that way. I snapped my credit-card in half, then snapped those pieces into two more. I dropped one into the trash can next to me, then started walking. At the next trash can, I dropped in another piece, then repeated this process with the final two pieces.  Nobody could try and use it now, at least.

 

I was no stranger on how to disappear, I had done it plenty of times before, and with how protective and smart the brothers were, I knew I would need to cover my tracks well. I asked someone what time it was, and they informed me that it was 2pm. If I estimated correctly, they would’ve thought something was up, and would’ve found the note on my pillow by now.

 

_This is for all of ya’lls protection. Please don’t look for me, I will come back once this is resolved._

 

I knew they would ignore my wish, but better that they knew that I left willingly, than have them think I was successfully kidnapped. They would probably go to Boss first, trying to figure out if she knows where I am, but she won’t. I never tell anyone where I go, and I don’t ever go to the same spot, so that would be a dead end for them. By the time they realize where I could even possibly, I would already be on a plane, back to Montana, where I was found. **_(A/N-- If you live there, go ahead and choose a different state.)_ ** I boarded my next bus to head towards the nearest airport, and sat down at the back, and stared out the window.

 

I knew they would be fine without me, they’re strong, after all. With any luck, they’d forget all about me, and it would save them some hurt. Despite that I couldn’t help but feel selfish in the fact that they would always remember me. That was unlikely though.

 

To be completely honest with myself, I wasn’t going to hope that I’d be home anytime soon. If I did go home at all. I closed my eyes, and brought up the memory of game night, where we all had so much fun, and when Raspberry had his pride wounded. It brought a small smile to my face, I was glad I had at least that memory to take with me.

 

The Gold in my SOUL shined brighter than ever, despite the situation. _Self-Sacrifice_ was necessary for this, and that was what I did best. I would not be broken by the demon, no matter how hard he will try. If it ever gets close to happening, I will make sure that there is no weapon to command.

 

After all, what weapon can harness its magic without its SOUL?

  
  
                    _For my friends, and for my family, I will_ **_not be broken._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ****Credit to the Song used in the Story~~<https://youtu.be/r4B60E31lvM>  ~~~~ Check it out!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDIT TO SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER~~~~ Toy Piano By: SharaX https://youtu.be/r4B60E31lvM ~~~~ Check it out!!! You don't know a proper undertale remix, until you've heard any and all of her Undertale/Undertronic remixes. I highly suggest you check it out!
> 
>  
> 
> Do you hate me yet? Do you recognize the foreshadowing yet? Do you know what I'm going to do? Because there is a part of this that will lead you astray from what will actually happen. One part is foreshadowing, preparing you for what's to come, and the other... the other will never happen, and was put in there to lead you astray from what will actually happen.
> 
> Also, does this count as a cliffhanger? Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't, I don't know XD all I know is, that by the time this story even gets remotely close to the climax, you're gonana hate me. You're gonna scream at me, and you're probably (Definitely) going to cry.
> 
> Buckle up, strap down, because soon.
> 
> Soon.... the REAL conflict will arise.
> 
> Okay... maybe not THAT soon, but it's Damn close.
> 
>  
> 
> So..... yeah.....
> 
> Don't hate me XD
> 
> Also, I finished this at like... 1am, and I so badly wanted to post it, but then I realized that nobody would be awake to see it XD
> 
>  
> 
> CREDIT TO SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER~~~~ Toy Piano By: SharaX https://youtu.be/r4B60E31lvM ~~~~ Check it out!!! You don't know a proper undertale remix, until you've heard any and all of her Undertale/Undertronic remixes. I highly suggest you check it out!


	22. A Game of Chess

  
  


Panic was flowing through everybody, as they searched all over the town for you. It was 2pm, and there was still no sight of you. A full hour had past since they had found the note on your pillow, and immediately contacted your Boss. Apparently you had taken an “Inspiration Vacation” or something like that, to help your work, but Boss said that you told her that you had one of the brothers with you. With that man and his crew looking for you, you were in some serious danger, and were probably insane at this point. Like hell any of them would let you tackle this alone. Nightmare said that the note indicated that  _ Self-Sacrifice _ , your SOUL Trait, was helping to fuel this decision, which was no help at all. They had no leads to go on, and no idea where to start, you ditched your phone, and your credit card hasn’t been active, so you’ve likely ditched that as well.

 

At this point everybody had exhausted their magical power, teleporting around to find you, but if they went any further, they would collapse. They didn’t care, but Papyrus and Blueberry pointed out the we would be benched for too long if we pushed too far, which would mean that you would get away faster.

 

“Where are you, Y/n?” Sans whispered to himself.

 

He had his skull in his hands, trying desperately to further his SOUL Search, but it was no use. It couldn’t expand any more, and you were already out of reach. Papyrus had taken to calling Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and any other friends they had to be on the look out for you, and that it was extremely urgent that you were brought back home. Alphys had taken to seeing if she could track you down electronically, while Undyne started running down the streets at practically the speed of light to find you.

  
  


It was now 8pm, and there was still no trace of you. You really knew how to hide from the world, didn’t you? Most of the alternate Sanses have gone to bed, too exhausted to stay up any longer. The only ones up at this point were Sans himself, Geno, Nightmare, Ink, and Error. Sans doubted that Ink, Error, or Nightmare even  _ needed _ sleep, but he didn’t bother to question it.

 

A knock at the door made the remaining ones go alert, and Sans cautiously answered it. There at the door stood an exhausted Boss, who trudged in, and sat down on the couch.

 

“She’s not anywhere! I’ve pulled every string I could, and called in every favor someone owed me, and not one person has seen Y/n.” Boss whispered out.

 

“ **Y/n knows how to hide, I’ll give her that, but we’ll find her eventually,** ” Nightmare said.

 

“What makes you so sure of that?” Ink asked.

 

Nightmare rolled his eyelights, “ **Did you forget who I am, Ink? I’m** **_Nightmare._ ** ”

 

“Okay, great, that big ego of yours is a  _ real help _ ,” Boss snapped at him.

 

Realization came over Error, “ ~~O-o-of c-course, Y-Y/n h-has to s-s-sleep at s-some point d-doesn’t sh-he?~~ ”

 

“Oh.” Boss said, “So you can track her if she has a nightmare then?”

 

“ **Yes, it’s normally how I get my powers. I feed off of people's negative emotions. Y/n’s excluded, sadly,** **_but_ ** **, I can still get into her nightmare.** ”

 

“So, we have to wait then?” Sans asked.

 

“ ~~Y-Yes but n-not fo-or long,~~ ” Error confirmed. 

 

“This better work,” Boss mumbled.

 

“It should,” Ink said, “Unless she gets a dream instead. We have no way of knowing.”

 

“ **Basically, yes, we wait. However long it takes we** **_will_ ** **find Y/n.** ”

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**??? POV**

  
  


“Hehehe, oh Y/n, did you really think it would be that easy to get away from me? You hide your weaknesses so well, yet at the same time, so poorly.” I turned to the flank of men behind me, “Get them. Alive.”

 

The men quickly scrambled to follow my order, and a single person replaced where they once were.

 

“Your attempts are futile, you know. You’ll never gain control,” I commented to the man whose body I was inhabiting. Well… more like monster.

 

“ **_Just as you will never break Y/n, she will refuse it._ ** ”

 

I rolled ‘my’ eyelights, “Yes, well, we can’t exactly have you off and telling her our plans now can we?”

 

Gaster growled, “ **_I have nothing to do with your psychotic ways, Demon. Do not try and guilt me for something I have never done._ ** ”

  
  


I smirked, “Maybe you haven’t, but I can assure you,” I stretched out my boney hands, “It will be your body’s doing, and you will watch as I drain the life from your precious friend.”

 

He opened his mouth to protest, but I simply waved him away with my hand, and caged him back in his own mind.

 

No…. he could no longer interfere with this game. Oh, how I will love to watch my puppets play and dance as I control the strings. As stereotypical as it seemed, a crazed smirk broke out on my features at the thought, I will absolutely love my new puppet. Oh, the wonders that could be worked with you under my command.

 

The door opened, revealing my “assistant”, and a paper was handed to me.

 

“Your target was spotted just entering the state, Sir. It seems that they’ll come looking for us.” The man said.

 

“Oh? Is a puppet leaving her strings?” I mused, “How…. Interesting. I wonder just how far down this rabbit hole will go.”

 

The paper simply stated all the information needed, what plane you were on, and for what times. The seat you were on, etc. It was pointless information to me though.

 

“Let her come, I’m curious to see what play she plans to do.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“Yes assistant?”

 

“Would you like me to bring you your chess board? You seem like you’d want it.”

 

I smirked, “You know what? Sure. I have to make sure that every Pawn is in line, I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who can point out my reference to one of my fandoms near the end will earn like... a thousand brownie points.


	23. The Past and The Present and The Possible Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, would you look at that. Some nice flashbacks to go with the heavy and life-changing plot. How pleasant.

 Even now, after so long, the area felt familiar to me. It was weird, how little the place has changed in the long time that I've been gone. Sure, everything looked newer and more modern, but places were mostly where I remembered them to be as a child. It was nostalgic. I took a deep breath and walked a little slower towards one of my first houses, where it technically all started. I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and took out the key as I got closer to the house. It was already becoming a little harder to breathe as I got closer, but I held back the panic and the memories. This had to work, otherwise everything would go to shit.

 

The key fit into the lock like a glove, and I slowly opened the door, revealing the completely empty space within. I had already moved everything to the third story of the house I was sharing with the skele bros, so I didn't know why my mind expected different. I walked in a little further after gently closing the door behind me, and just walked around for a bit. I opened the first door in the small, basically tiny, hallway, and peeked in.

  
_I squealed and ran into my room, closing the door as gently as I could while I heard my brother counting down in the background. I looked around frantically for a moment, the peaked into my tiny closet, getting an idea. I giggled to myself as I grabbed the metal rod that had my clothes hung on it and climbed my way to the small shelf just above it. I scooted into the corner that would make me hidden if my door was opened, and I smiled to myself._

 

_This was the perfect hiding spot._

  
 

 I shook off the memory, and found myself staring at the closet, but with no memory of moving there from the doorway. The memory had brought a small smile to my face, and the feeling that was left was a bittersweet one. If only times were always like that. I walked out, leaving the door open, then walked into the next room, right next to mine, but on the back wall of the hallway. The master bedroom seemed smaller than I remembered, but that could've been from the fact that I was a lot bigger than when I last saw it.

  
_Me and my sister were both giggling non-stop, and mom was looking down at us both fondly. I did a little twirl to show off how mom's dress looked on me, and my sister struck a little pose. Mom laughed along with us, and the door to the bedroom creaked open, and dad poked his head in._

_He chuckled, "I see that you're playing dress up with mommy again, huh? How about you give us a moment alone, and then you guys can get right back to it? It'll only be a moment._

_My sister and I both nodded, and walked out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. My sister walked into our shared room, and I pretended to head towards our brothers room. Once I saw that the door was closed after her, I crept back up to the master bedroom, and peaked through the crack. I knew that snooping was bad, but something felt wrong._

_"We need to be a little better with our money," dad said, "I know that you want to get them things, and so do I, but we can't afford to for a bit."_

_"I know... I know, but I just want to be able to give them more. They're our kids, and they're only kids. It's not fair to them."_

_"Don't worry, I know that we'll be able to, at some point, get them out of here. Y/s/n and Y/n deal with enough bullying as it is at school here, and I want to get them out of it as much as you do, but that means that we have to save up."_

_Mom sighed, "Yeah I know. Y/n is smarter than she seems, you know. She hasn't been talking about school as much to us, and she's quieter, her sister is more lively than her, which is worrying. Y/n is the youngest one, she should have the most energy, you know?"_

_My dad was silent for a moment, and I held my breath, waiting to see what he would say._

_"It is a bit concerning, yeah... we'll have to see."_

_I back away from the door quietly and bite my lip. I look down at my moms clothes, and start to think, and make my way into mine and my sisters room._

  
 

 When that memory fades, I find myself in front of my own room again, much to my surprise. I face the master bedroom again, and slowly close its door. I shake my head, and head back towards the entrance of the house. It seems like I might've been wrong, I thought that this would be the place he was at. I stop at the edge of the hallway, facing the entrance room that used to be my mom and dad's 'office', staring at the man who was standing there, a devilish smirk on his face, and his hands behind his back. He seemed more feral than usual, his mouth a jagged, black, gaping void and his scars somehow sharper. A dark purple shined brightly in his eye sockets, and he looked borderline cocky.

 

 "So I was right, then." I mused, making myself emotionless, my mind blank, and my posture strong. I've learned not to show weakness around him.

 

 "Yes, I figured you would get the message. So, shall we start these deal negotiations?" He asked, shifting slightly.

 

I sighed, "It seems so. Time to make a deal with the Devil."

  
His grin grew wider.

 

 There was a span of silence, almost movie or story worthy, as if there was some big, life changing, scene about to happen. Though despite the cliche, it really was the moment that could possibly decide the rest of my life. I could make a deal with him, and end up in what is likely to be an eternity of pain, but I get to save my friends from going through a great deal of pain, and most likely death. Or I could turn back, be hunted for the rest of my life and live with the guilt of being the reason that everybody I love and care about has died. There really was no contest. The demon possessing Gaster's body looked down momentarily, probably at my SOUL.

 

"Let's make this simple shall we? The same deal as last time, with a few adjustments."

 

"How so?" I ask.

 

"I still leave everybody alone, and you never have to worry about me, or my men, hurting them. In exchange you come with me willingly, and stay. The difference being, if something happens... again. You have to fight to stay. You can't just let them take you. As well as not fighting back, at least for me. If one of my men try something without my permission though..." His expression turned dark, "I will not allow them to mess up my puppet. I've spent much too long on you."

 

"... That last bit's very creepy, just so you know." I commented.

  
He rolled his eyelights, “Are you going to take the deal or will I have to drag you over by force?”

 

“Do I really have a choice?” I asked, crossing my arms.

 

“By all means, we _can_ do this the difficult way.”

  
I huffed out a breath of air, but held eye contact with him, “One more thing.”

 

“You don’t really have the power to negotiate here,” He said, crossing his arms.

 

“I want to see them, one last time before I’m stuck in that hellhole. My friends.” I said.

 

The demon rolled his eyes, “What exactly do I have to gain out of that? What makes you think that I’d include that in the deal?”

 

I looked away, and out the window that we were next to.

 

“Connections lower defenses. It’s dangerous for me to do, especially with what you’re trying to do to me, but I’m willing to take that chance.”

 

The demon was silent for a moment, most likely contemplating what I had just said.

 

“You’d really risk that?” He huffed out a laugh, “You really are an idiot then. Very well, I’ll let you see them one last time. You have five minutes with them before you are collected.”

 

With a snap of his fingers, the world went black.

 

 When my vision cleared, I stood just on the front porch of my house. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. One last time. Enjoy it while I can. I opened my eyes, and knocked softly on the door. After a moment of waiting, I knocked again, a little harder. The door swung open, revealing Sans.

 

“Hey Sans,” I said quietly, with a small smile. 

 

It took him a split second to register it was me, but when he recognized me, he pulled me into a tight hug.

 

“you’ve got a lot of explaining to do, kiddo,” Sans said.

 

“I know, but first, we should probably tell the others that I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Not exactly the best way to end a chapter, but when I was gonna cut off at a different, more cliff-hanger like point, it wasn't quite at 1k words yet. XD
> 
> I also realized at somepoint while writing this that, when writing it at the beginning, certain information was there that would interfere with how the plot was currently going, and what effect it had on the reader's past, so I kinda had to pause writing, and plan out exactly what the past was. I was kinda making it up as I went along XD
> 
> Also, for those of you who are curious, the Original book that I'm basing off of this has made some progress. It's slightly deviating from what is happening here, but that would obviously be expected :P I can't really come up with names though XD because I obvioulsy can't use Gaster, Sans, or Papyrus, but I haven't been able to find a good replacement name for it. Whoops XD


	24. Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with some Skelly Bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when you miss all the notes in your Math class when you write to much. That awkward moment when you stay up all night to finish it, and it turns into something 2k words long.
> 
> But hey, at least it's out.

 

 Sans let go of me after a moment, and I softly shut the door behind me while Sans reluctantly left my side to go tell the others that I was back. I frowned, feeling almost guilty for having to leave almost after right after they’ll see me, but it’s necessary to tell them why they can’t come after me. I heard a borderline screech from upstairs, and part of me wondered whether it was Papyrus, Blueberry. Papyrus came down the stairs, by basically jumping past the whole thing, and he quickly scooped me up into a hug and started twirling me around.

 

“HUMAN!!” Papyrus shouted.

 

 My ears started ringing a but but I laughed softly, and returned Papyrus’ hug, “Hey Pap, good to see that you’re still doing well. Although I wasn’t gone that long, so I suppose you would be.”

 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS WORRIED FOR YOU! I NEVER LOST FAITH THAT YOU WOULD COME BACK THOUGH! I BELIEVE IN YOU!”

 

I smiled sadly at him, “Of course.”

 

“LADY Y/N!” I heard Blueberry shout out, and I heard his footsteps coming long before I even saw him.

 

What I didn’t expect was for him to jump up high enough to cling onto me from behind once he was close enough.

 

I laughed as Papyrus stumbled a bit, “Blueberry, be careful. It’s nice to see you again, too. Seriously though, I wasn’t gone that long.”

 

“you were gone long enough, sweetheart,” I heard Red say from behind me, “and despite Little Blue in the way, I’d have to say that I don’t mind the view.”

 

I could vividly imagine Red’s exaggerated wink.

 

“SHUT UP.” A new voice growled out.

 

Papyrus finally put me down, and I turned to find a much more Edgy version of Papyrus glaring down at Red.

 

Red started sweating a bit, “Sorry boss.”

 

 Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another Papyrus, but this one acted more like Sans, I could already tell. He was wearing an orange hoodie with some cargo shorts and orange sneakers. It looked like he had a lollipop between his teeth, as well.

 

“What happened while I was gone?”

 

“a lot of things, Kitten,” G’s voice came from behind me.

 

I turned around and smacked him on the arm.

 

“What did I tell you about smoking in this house?” I said, taking the lit cigarette from between his teeth.

 

G rubbed his arm, but the smirk never left his face, “Oh, come on, you weren’t here so I took advantage.”

 

I smacked him on the other arm, but this time a little lighter.

 

“Of course _you_ would be the one to instantly break a rule the second I leave,” I said playfully, glad that he was making light of the situation, “The rule stands whether or not I’m here.”

 

“My brother always was a troublemaker, I suppose. Sorry about that… and the fact that you have to stay with him.” Another giant Papyrus said, appearing out of nowhere.

 

I threw the cigarette away into a nearby trash bin, slightly flustered. _Jesus, he’s massive. How is it possible for him to be so tall?_

 

“I suppose I should introduce myself… and the others, as well. As you can see, there are a few more Papyruses here than when you had left the house. Sans had apparently thought he had something with the machine to send everyone back, and it might’ve actually worked if Papyrus hadn’t touched the machine, making it go crazy. So now the machine is destroyed, and there are more Papyruses to go with the Sanses. My name is Green.”

 

I blushed slightly, as he bent down and kissed the back of my hand, “N-nice to meet you, Green.”

 

He smiled at me, “I have heard quite a bit about you from my brother, and it seems that he was quite right about a few things.”

 

My blush got a little brighter, and I shook my head, “Good things, I hope.”

 

I heard more footsteps and saw Ink rushing down the stairs. He tackled me to the ground, “Don’t do that to us!”

 

I wheezed when I hit the ground, and could barely breathe, but I couldn’t do anything while my arms were pinned against my sides.

 

“Yo, my dude I think you’re totally crushing our radical friend,” Fresh chimed in, appearing in my field of vision.

 

I wheezed out a yes, and Ink blushed and helped me stand back up. I sent Fresh a grateful look, and he merely gave me finger guns in response.

 

“Y/n,” I heard skullface from behind me.

 

I turned around, and I turned sheepish at the stern look on his face.

 

“You gave everybody in this house a heart attack, which is a feat for itself considering we don’t _have_ hearts. You scared all of us half to death and we spent the past three days looking for you non-stop.”

 

I rubbed the side of my arm, no longer keeping eye contact with him.

 

He walked up to me, and it took everything in me not to flinch away, expecting a hit. His arms wrapped around me softly, and he stayed there for a moment.

 

“We’re glad you’re back.” Skullface said quietly.

 

I wrapped my arms around him for a quick hug.

 

 Raspberry came up, and held his hand up, as if to slap me on the arm. He paused though, and seemed to freeze for a moment. Finally he huffed, and while he started to blush lightly, he just wrapped his arms around me.

 

“YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” He said.

 

I huffed out a laugh, and rubbed the top of his head softly.

 

“No promises,” I said playfully, and winked when he looked up at me.

 

 He looked away, his blush getting slightly brighter, and finally turned and stood next to a Papyrus I didn’t see before. The Papyrus simply winked at me, than sat down.

 

“SO YOU’RE THE HUMAN THAT SANS… ERR… SKULLFACE TOLD ME SO MUCH ABOUT!” I was guessing a Papyrus said from behind.

 

“HELLO! I’VE BEEN NICKNAMED SNIPER!” He said, turning me to face him.

 

I shook his outstretched hand, and smiled up at him, “Nice to meet you, Sniper.”

 

He smiled brightly at me, “DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SHOOT A GUN, AS WELL?”

 

I heard Skullface choke somewhere, and I chuckled and nodded, “Only slightly, and that was a _long_ time ago. I was never very accurate.”

 

Sniper nodded, “WE’LL HAVE TO FIX THAT SOMETIME.”

 

I smiled, and nodded, “Why not?”

 

I felt arms wrap around me from behind, and I turned to look behind me. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Tone duck down into his scarf shyly.

 

I smiled, and twisted my arms backwards slightly to hug him from behind.

 

“... Why did you leave?” Tone asked, squeezing me a little tighter.

 

I paused for a moment, and then sighed, “I’ll actually be explaining that in a few seconds when everyone else is here.”

 

I felt Tone nod against my back, and he let go. He stayed next to my side, and I saw Geno walking down the stairs, looking at me as if I was a ghost.

 

I smiled at him, “Hey…”

 

He walked until he was just a few steps away, and just stood there, as if studying me.

 

“how do i know if this is another dream or not?” He barely whispered out.

 

 My mouth parted slightly in shock, and I felt my heart break a little. _Did I do this to him? To all of them? I didn’t think I would matter so much…_ I walked up and hugged him tightly, burying my face in his scarf.

 

“It’s not a dream,” I muttered out, “Because in a dream you can’t feel physical contact, and your senses are non-existent. This is real.”

 

 I felt his arms slowly wrap around me, and he cautiously squeezed. After a quick moment, he buried his face into my shoulder. I heard him inhale, and I knew he was testing my theory.

 

“you scared all of us half to death, you know.” Geno said, and he let go. His grin was weak, and I could see the question lingering in his eyes.

 

I huffed and said jokingly, “Yeah everybody has been telling me,”

 

 I heard two pairs of footsteps, and I saw Sans and Error walk down the stairs. Error made a beeline for me, and much to my, and everyone else's shock, grabbed me into a tight hug. A few more Error’s popped up, but other than that, he didn’t become all glitchy like normal.

 

I was frozen from shock for a moment, then I slowly wrapped my arms around him.

 

“ ~~Don't do that again, Y/n~~ ” Error said, and he let go.

 

He snickered under his breath slightly at everyone's shocked expressions. It made sense that everyone was shocked though, considering that what he just did was completely out of character for him.

 

“ **Well that shocked everyone.** ” Nightmare said, appearing out of nowhere.

 

I rolled my eyes, “Apparently not you.”

 

“ **Actually it shocked me too, I’m just not standing there gawking,** ” Nightmare countered.

 

I snorted, “I guess so.”

 

“ **I wasn’t really worried, I knew you would come back.** ” Nightmare said with a shrug.

 

I shoved him slightly with my shoulder and smiled, “So you were worried. Awww, how sweet.”

 

Nightmare rolled his eyes, but his slight blush gave him away, “ **In your dreams.** ”

 

I laughed, “You wish, Nightmare.”

 

 Sans stepped in, “i suppose i should introduce you to the newcomers. the Papyrus sitting down next to Raspberry is Mutt, Raspberry’s brother. the one that is glaring at Red basically non-stop is Edge. you already met Sniper and Green, i believe, and then the last one leaning against the wall is Blueberry’s brother, Stretch.”

 

“Nice to meet you all, but,” I looked at the time and cursed under my breath, “I need erm… Stretch, Blueberry, Edge, Sniper, Green, Papyrus, and Mutt to step out of the room, please. I need to talk with everyone else, quickly.”

 

“YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO? AS I’D FOLLOW ORDERS FROM SUCH A WEAK HUMAN!” Edge growled out, now glaring at me.

 

I saw Nightmare lean against the wall, as if getting ready to watch a show, out of the corner of my eyes.

 

I took in a deep breath, “Please, it’s important and it’s private. I don’t have much time to explain.”

 

“what do you mean ‘not much time to explain’?” Sans asked, looking worried.

 

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall across the room. I only had a minute left before they came to collect me.

 

“Gah, I don’t have enough time for this,” I paused, “You guys remember how I told you about that guy that I was… stuck with? I…. I made a deal with him.”

 

“you _WHAT?!_ ” Geno shouted, and I flinched.

 

“It would’ve been much worse if I hadn’t, it was the only way to make sure nobody got hurt.”

 

“Kitten, _you’ll_ get hurt, what kind of deal did you make exactly?” G stepped closer, and gripped the sides of my arms.

 

I looked away, “I have less than a minute to explain, but… I didn’t tell you guys the full story.”

 

“what else don’t we know?” Red asked.

 

“He… not too long after all this started and he found me, he… he made me watch as he hurt my family, my friends… everybody. I… was the only one to make it out.”

 

Everybody was silent for a moment.

 

“THEN YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE BEEN SO WEAK AS TO SHOW YOUR WEAKNESS.” Edge said with a scowl.

 

“uuhhh, Boss…” Red tried saying.

 

“It’s alright,” I cut him off, and leveled my gaze with Edge, “Maybe they were a weakness, but I care about them, and nobody fucls with people I care about. They may have been my weakness, but if it weren’t for them I wouldn’t be here right now, talking to you all. If the _demon_ hadn’t given me a reason to rebel I’d… I’d be. Well, I wouldn’t be myself, let's just say that.”

 

A rough knock on the entrance door had everybody’s attention snapping to it. I closed my eyes, and steeled myself, making my posture straight and my eyes betraying no emotion.

 

“You guys can’t come find me. Not only is it basically impossible, all it will do is make matters worse. I’m trying to save you all. The best you can do is forget I even existed in the first place.” I said cooly, and walked towards the door.

 

Ink grabbed my arm, “We can’t do that, Y/n. Let us help.”

 

I sighed, and released my arm from his grip, “... nobody can help me. just hope that you don’t get tangled in all of this more than you all already have.”

 

Ink looked taken aback by my tone, and with a heavy heart I walked toward the door. I took one last look back at everybody, and the mixed emotions playing across their faces.

 

“it… it was truly nice knowing you all. you gave me a hope in my life that i thought could never return after losing my family.” I said.

 

Everybody was frozen in place, and I sent them one last weak smile, “goodbye.”

 

 

  With that final word, I opened the door to what would be an unforgiving future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, you're about to hate me in a few chapters.
> 
> *Taps chin* I wonder if anybody will catch my foreshadowing? Because the foreshadowing is heavy in this chapter.


	25. The Golden SOUL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this went way further away from what I originally thought I would write. I had a lot of suffering for you guys planned, but it seems that it has been pushed over for a bit.

**Sans’ POV**

 

 

“kiddo, wait!” I shouted, just as the door closed behind her.

 I shortcutted over to it, and yanked it back open, but she was nowhere to be seen. Y/n had somehow disappeared into thin air.

“WE JUST GOT HER BACK, AND SHE’S ALREADY GONE?” Blueberry asked.

“why would she be so stupid? she should let us help her,” Red said.

“Kitten wasn’t being stupid, she wanted to protect us, and as stupid as it may _seem_ , whatever is going on is obviously more than what we currently know. We don’t know anything about the person she made a deal with except for the fact that he had kidnapped her and kept her for a long ass time.”

“LADY Y/N WAS TRYING TO BE NICE!” Blueberry defended, and he started tearing up.

Stretch walked over to comfort him, murmuring words to his brother.

“ **Fuck!** ” Nightmare cursed out loud.

Stretch glared at him, but I cut in, “what? what is it?”

“ **Y/ns SOUL just dropped off the face of the fucking Earth. I can’t even sense her at this point. Wherever that man is taking her, it’s sealed up tight.** ” Nightmare growled out.

“ ~~S-so you d-do care t-then,~~ ” Error taunted, his glitchy voice coming back stronger than it had when he first arrived.

It seemed Y/n affected us all more than we realized. Error’s voice had started to lose a bit of its glitchiness, Tone seemed more aware of exactly where he was going, by some miracle. Geno seemed a little more open, and Ink was even more passionate.

“shut up, all of you. whatever deal she made, she made to try and protect us. it’s stupid, yes, but she doesn’t know how strong we actually are. we need to get her out of this mess, and we need to be able to do it now.” I paused, and idea coming to mind, “and i think i know where to start.”

“Where? Where do we start if we don’t even know if she’s alive?” G asked, following closely behind me.

“Y/n said she made a deal with him, if he wanted her dead, he would’ve killed her when he saw her,” Skullface reasoned, “Not to mention when those men broke into the house, they tried to kidnap her, not kill her. No… he needs her alive for something. But what does he need her for?”

“when Y/n tried talking to us before she left, she said that if she didn’t survive like she did, that she’d be different and she wouldn’t be herself,” Red said, “and before that, when she talked to us about this in the first place, she said that he experimented on him. this dude needs Y/n for something, and from what it sounds like, he’s trying to change her.”

“WHAT EXACTLY IS HE TRYING TO CHANGE THOUGH?” Blueberry asked.

I opened the door to my mini lab, and walked up to the machine, “if we want to get Y/n back, we’re gonna have to adjust this machine, which will put off you guys going home…. are you all okay with that?”

Everybody quickly affirmed, and I got to work, opening up the main frame panel, and started to adjust a few things.

“we may not know everything, but i have a feeling that i know someone will. he’s been stuck in the place between space and time, after all.”

  
** Y/n’s POV **

  
As soon as I closed the door behind me, the scenery changed. _Always was one for dramatics, I suppose._ I turned towards the bunker door that I had been stuck behind for so long, with that demon standing in front of it. I took a deep breath, and prepared myself for what was yet to come.

“ **So… here we are again, it seems,** ” He said, tilting his head in amusement, “ **Last time we were in this position, you were running away and I ended up back in that… place.** ”

“Yeah… good times,” I said sarcastically.

He smirked, “ **Not much patience with you, is there?** ”

“You obviously have something planned. What I don’t understand is why you’re delaying it. It doesn’t benefit you at all, nor is it in character for you.” I said, crossing my arms.

He merely shrugged, “ **There is still a lot you don’t know about me, puppet. Don’t assume you have me figured out.** ”

“I don’t have you figured out, don’t mistake me for someone stupid. What I do know is that you’re powerful, you’re patient to get what you want, but once you get it you turn brash. You calculate, and plan and manipulate, and quite frankly are annoying as hell. I always knew there was more to you, but something tells me that it won’t be so easy to learn.”

He laughs, “ **It isn’t easy, indeed. Despite my power, nobody knows me, not like people know their gods. I’ll start you off simple, I suppose. My real name is Inanis.** ”

My eyebrows furrowed, “Inanis… that sounds… familiar. Isn’t it Latin for- oh.”

He smirked, “ **Makes sense now, doesn’t it?** ”

“That’s why you so easily took over Gaster then? Because of his connection to the Void?” I asked.

“ **I am the literal God of the Void. Anyone with a connection to it I’m instantly aware of. Or… so I thought.** ” Inanis said, looking at me with a glint in his eyes.

“What do you mean, ‘or so you thought’?” I asked skeptically.

He rolled his eyes, as if it should’ve been obvious, “ **I’ll admit, when I first saw you, it didn’t register that a child like you held such power. Why do you think I took an interest in you specifically? Why do you think you’re the only one in all of the Multi-Verses to have a golden SOUL?** ”

I was utterly lost at this point. What power did I have as a child exactly? What connection did I have with the Void? What did the gold even stand for?

Inanis rolled his eyes when I gave no response, “ **The golden SOUL of Self-Sacrifice. Only accessible to one being in existence, a being said to rival even my power over the Void. The ruler of the Anti-Void.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here we go again, instead of what I had planned, I'm writing plot blindly again XD 
> 
> Also, Thanksgiving break is here for me, and I already have 3 other chapters written. It feels great :D So no more stressful projects for a few days. Yay!


	26. The Shattered SOUL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go, I've got the next chapter up XD Could've been a bit longer, but school's a bitch

 

 

 “Excuse me, what?” I ask, “I think you’ve got the wrong person here buddy.”

 

“ **I wish,** ” Inanis said with a snort, “ **A human like you with access to powers like these is sure to be a disaster in the making. I had to make sure you didn’t utterly rip apart the fabric of space and time.** ”

 

I started shaking slightly, and I felt my eye twitch, “You mean to tell me that  _ all this _ … all this  _ death  _ and  _ pain  _ and  _ hopelessness  _ is because you were  _ afraid _ of someone rivaling your power?”

 

“ **Don’t be so closed minded, it’s not** **_just_ ** **because I didn’t want someone like you to hold such power. There’s also the fact of you not knowing** **_anything_ ** **about it. You could** **_rip apart_ ** **the fabric of space and time if you’re not careful.** ”

 

I felt my blood boil with rage, “I may  _ look  _ like somebody who doesn’t give a fuck, but do you think I would be so utterly  _ stupid _ to destroy this whole  _ fucking universe?! _ The only thing I’m considering ripping apart is  _ YOU. _ ” I growled out.

 

Inanis’ posture straightened, “ **I suggest you stop.** ”

 

“Don’t you DARE lecture me you incompetent asshole! I’ve let you bully me around enough in  my lifetime with the constant fucking nightmares, and the constant looking over my fucking shoulder BECAUSE YOU WERE BASICALLY FUCKING JEALOUS THAT SOMEBODY ELSE HELD THE POWER THAT YOU HAVE!”

 

I felt something in my snap, like a rubber band that was stretched too far, and a burst of gold suddenly flooded the field around us. I paused and noticed that I was breathing raggedly.

 

Inanis looked at me, with wide unbelieving eyes, “ **All that work… down the drain.** ”

 

I growled at him, and then studied the golden coat that seemed to surround us. The grass in the field seemed to have gotten greener, and some flowers had sprouted up that weren’t there before. After a moment the golden hue seemed to disappear, leaving behind a new, beautiful field.

 

“What did I just do?” I murmured, and looked down at my hands.

 

“ **You accessed the powers I’ve been trying to bury,** ” Inanis said with a sigh, “ **seems I’ll have to start all over again.** ”

 

I scowled at him, “Go fuck yourself. Come near me, or anyone I care about again, I’ll make sure that you don’t leave the Void again.”

 

“ **What exactly makes you think that you can do that?** ” Inanis said with a laugh.

 

“You said so yourself,” I replied, “I’m the ‘ruler of the Anti-Void’ and something tells me that I’ll find a way.”

 

With one final warning glare Inanis’ way, I turned and started walking.

 

“ **This will call off our deal! Do you really want to take that chance!?** ” He shouted at me.

 

Without turning back to face him, I shouted back, “Do you really want to take a chance with me? I’ve had a few tricks up my sleeve, even before I knew I had magic. Try me, asshole.”

  
  


** Sans’ POV**

 

I fixed up the machine once more, and scooped up the controller.

 

“this isn’t working, we have to try something else,” Red complained. Again.

 

“it’ll work, trust me.” I replied, and then pointed the controller at the machine, “it has to.”

 

I pressed the button, and shielded my eyes as a bright white light emitted from the machine. It was new, and it would hopefully be good. After a moment I slowly lowered my arms, and paused at the sight in front of me. Gaster was laying on the ground, looking slightly pained, and breathing heavily.

 

“...Dings?” I asked cautiously.

 

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Red, the only one who has stayed this long, frozen in shock. Gaster’s head raised in surprise, and a smile broke out on his face.

 

“ **... Sans.** ”

 

Gaster stood up and started laughing, looking all around him, “It has been so long since I’ve been able to  _ sense _ things. He walked up to the machine, and out his hand on it. He laughed again.

 

“ **This is amazing.** ”

 

“as nice as it is to see you back, we do need your help right now. i have this friend, and her name is-”

 

“ **Y/n, yes I know. I’ve met her.** ”

 

“you’ve met her? she knows about you?” I asked, “she never said anything.”

 

“ **Don’t sound so offended, brother. She was helping me get back from the Void using… different means. She wanted to surprise you and Papyrus with it.** ”

 

I felt a little guilty for jumping to conclusions now, “she… well, it’s our turn to help her. do you have any idea where she is?”

 

“ **Last I saw and heard of her, was when Inanis took her to the place where she was first taken when she was kidnapped. He pushed me out before I could hear anything though, and I had no way to identify where they were. I’m afraid I’m useless in that part.** ”

 

I let out a sigh, and rubbed the back of my skull, “damn.”

 

“ **I would be useful, if her SOUL was able to be sensed, but wherever she is, she’s off the radar.** ” Gaster said, and started pacing, “ **I wonder where he took her that would be so unique as to erase her from the radar.** ”

 

“i don’t know of any place like that,” I said, watching him pace.

 

“what the hell,” I heard Red murmur to himself.

 

“what? what is it?” I asked, facing him.

 

“your Gaster is so…” Red paused, searching for the right word.

 

His face scrunched up when he couldn’t think of one, “different.”

 

“ **I suppose I would be, considering the fact that you’re from an alternate universe.** ” Gaster said with a shrug.

 

Red looked at him, “was that supposed to be sass?”

 

Gaster grinned, “ **Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. Who knows?** ”

 

Red scowled, “don’t try playing games with me.”

 

I stepped between them, “how about we make the others aware that Gaster is here, and we start finding another way to find Y/n? yeah? yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada XD Gaster's back in the real world, and boy does he have a lot to catch up on.
> 
> I'll clarify something really quick so there isn't any confusion. When the Reader let Gaster attach to their SOUL, he was slowly gaining back power and determination to be able to pull back into the real world, but along the way Inanis interfered, basically severing that link between them, and stopping Gaster from being able to go back into the real world. Instead, Inanis trapped him in not only his Soul, but back into the Void (Since Inanis is basically the natural ruler of the Void) as well. This is because the Void has a literal connection to the Void. During the Reader's conversation with him, Inanis pushed Gaster fully into the Void, and with perfect timing as well, because around this time, Sans had finished fixing the machine. So with what Gaster *did* have from being with the Reader, he used it to help the machine boost him out of the Void, when he felt its pull.
> 
>  
> 
> So, there you've got it. :P


	27. Thyelli

 

 

 I sat down in the field, cupping my Golden SOUL in my hands, contemplating what had changed. I knew I should’ve still been rushing back to the brother’s, but I needed time to come to terms with the fact that I had magic. _Powerful_ magic. How was I supposed to explain this to them exactly? I can barely grasp it, myself. This wasn’t some book or movie where when I learn about it, I suddenly become the master of it. It keeps happening in bursts occasionally, and as I walked, the plants around me seemed to flourish. As cool as it seemed, it wouldn’t go over well with anybody. Monster _or_ human.

 

It surprisingly wasn’t all that hard to pull my SOUL out with magic. I just mimicked what I had watched Sans do oh so long ago, and imagined it in front of me, and there it was. Maybe it was easy, or maybe it was just because of the _type_ of magic I had, I didn’t know. Part of me wished it wasn’t so scarred and dull, though. One thing I did have to note was that, unlike when Gaster pulled out my SOUL for the bonding, there was now a swirl of white sharing dominance with the gold.

 

I sighed and pushed my SOUL back into my body, and laid down. Another puff of gold appeared, and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw some more grass and flowers bloom around me. _I wish Gaster was here to help. He would know what to do._ I closed my eyes, letting my senses take over. The feeling of the sun's rays kissing my face, and the warmth that seeps in from it. The scratchy, but pleasant feeling of the grass against my arms. The sound of the wind slightly blowing, and the occasional bug making its presence known. The sound of distant footsteps- _wait… what?_ I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around. My eyes caught the figure of a woman walking towards me. When our eyes met, she gave me a friendly and slightly sheepish smile. She seemed to have a slight glow around her, making her seem ethereal. I instantly became on guard, and I stood up. I grabbed my jacket from the ground, and put it on, shoving my hands in the pockets, and grabbing onto the switchblade I always kept in there, just in case.

 

“You don’t need to worry about me hurting you,” she said softly, holding up her hands to try and show that she meant no harm.

 

“Who are you?” I ask defensively, “and no offence, but I don’t really trust that easily.”

 

“Makes sense, considering all you’ve been through,” she mused, sitting down, “and my name is Thyelli.”

 

I cautiously sat down, “I don’t recognize that name, but you act as if you know me.  How do you know me?”

 

She hummed, and thought over how she would answer, “I suppose I should explain.”

 

She started messing around with her hands, suddenly seeming nervous, “I suppose I should also apologize.”

 

“What do you mean?” I asked.

 

“It’s… well, it’s my fault all this has happened. My brothers fault as well, I guess. I never suspected that he would react that way to seeing my magic again.” Thyelli said.

 

“What?”

 

“He has told you of the nature of your SOUL correct? How you’re the ruler of the Anti-Void?”

 

I narrowed my eyes and nodded slowly.

 

“Well, I was the ruler before you. I’m Ananis’ sister.” Thyelli said, looking at my face carefully.

 

“Well fuck.” Came out of my mouth instantly, and I blushed slightly.

 

She laughed, “Don’t worry I was privy to that type of language as well.”

 

I groaned, “Ok, that aside, if you’re the original ruler, then how did I end up with your powers?”

 

“Hmmm, well, to make a long story short, something went wrong. It started out of nowhere. I would suddenly have short bursts of time where I became weaker, and lost access to a lot of my powers. Ananis wasn’t happy about it, and at the time, neither was I. I soon found out that it was because I was dying. If I didn’t find out how to keep my magic going, the natural balance would’ve fallen into chaos. The Void would’ve consumed the Anti-Void, destroying the light in the world. So, I left and set out to find a successor. My brother was against it the whole time, saying that I would be fine, and that it would pass, but as I kept going, it only got worse. Then… I found you. You weren’t even born yet, but I could see your SOUL,” Thyelli smiled, “Such a beautiful white SOUL. One of the very few humans to exist with a white SOUL. I was running out of time, but something in me told me that you were the right one. So, using the last of my strength, I transferred my powers to you. The gold cocooned your fragile white SOUL, and I could only hope that when my brother found you, that you would both get along. It seems that didn’t happen, though. I’m sorry for that.”

 

I took a deep breath, “Then  how can I see you? If you’re supposed to be dead?”

 

“Well…. I’m not sure. I awoke when your powers did. I suppose the natural order isn’t finished with me yet. I can teach you how to properly control them, at least. Though that’ll take time.” Thyelli said.

 

I bit my lip, and looked down at a flower that had blossomed next to me during our conversation.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Thyelli spoke up.

 

“What?”

 

“To be able to create such life. It was always my favorite part of visiting the Multi-Verses and checking on them.”

 

I turned my full body towards the flower and cupped it with my hands. I focused on it, and tried searching for the magic that supposedly resided in me. I closed my eyes, and imagined a white rose instead.

 

“Ah, seems you’ve figured out the key trick as well,” I heard Thyelli said with amusement in her voice.

 

I opened my eyes, and was slightly surprise it worked, I voiced said opinion.

 

“I know, you’re learning fast. That’s good. But you still have a long way to go. Let me help you.” She said, standing up and holding out her hand.

 

“One condition,” I said.

 

“Which is?”

 

“I need my friends to know about this too. They can help, as well.”

 

Thyelli looked skeptical a moment, “Are you sure? They could possibly try and use you for your magic-”

 

She stopped when I started laughing.

 

“They have magic of their own, I highly doubt they’d use me for mine. I just think that they can help.” I said reassuringly.

 

Thyelli laughed softly, “Alright then, I suppose we can. The more help the merrier. Now, let's get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! A little more past about the Golden SOUL. Does Inanis' fixation with Y/n make more sense now? Anyways I'm starting up two more stories for a different fandom. So my writing will be a bit spread between those. I know I know, I can't help it! Once a good idea comes to mind, I just HAVE to write it. Good ideas don't come often with me XD Anyways the next chapter is already finished, but I'm going to hold out on posting it for at least 2 or 3 days. I'm starting to stockpile Chapters now that Mid-Terms are coming up next week. So I'm writing as much as I can, before I have to study my mental health away starting Wednesday. So, wish me luck in my endeavors! Depending on how much I write will decide how often I post next week during Mid-Terms.
> 
> Pointing out typos or errors is helpful! Thank you <3


	28. Step By Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I've been under a rock this whole time, I'm so sorry XD Here's your next chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy!

 

“So how exactly am I supposed to do this?” I questioned.

 

Thyelli laughed, “Relax, it’s not that hard,  _ and  _ I’ll be guiding you. Unlike my brother, who travels using the Void, you’ll be travelling through the Anti-Void. It’s also much simpler because you don’t have to worry about getting stuck  _ in _ there. Unlike the Void, you can go in, stay in, and then choose a way out. After all, it  _ is  _ the Void’s opposite.”

 

I let out a breath, “Alright, alright, let's give this a try.”

 

Thyelli pat me on the back, “You’ve got this, I’ll be right with you. Just imagine the color white, and imagine yourself in the center of it.”

 

“The… color white?” I ask skeptically.

 

“The color white,” Thyelli confirmed.

 

“Fuck. Ok.” I said, and then I closed my eyes.

 

I imagined a blank white space, and then pictured myself in the middle of it. All at once, it was like my senses left me, and I couldn’t feel any ground. My eyes shot open, and I flailed around for a moment.

 

“This is so weird!” I shouted, floating around.

 

I giggled, and did a flip, “It’s like zero gravity.”

 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Thyelli said with a laugh.

 

“This is so awesome!” I beamed at her.

 

She shook her head, “Now let's get you home.”

 

I pouted for a moment, then remembered that everybody was probably still worried.

 

“Yeah, alright,” I said, trying to stop myself from spinning.

 

“So just focus on the room you want to go in exactly, and well… hope nobody else is in that position, I guess,” Thyelli explained.

 

I hummed an affirmative, and pictured just outside my front door. Better safe than sorry, after all. The first sense that assaulted me was smell. It smelled like fresh pizza, and instantly my mouth watered. Thyelli quietly giggled at the expression I made.

 

“Smart decision, probably could’ve been a disaster to shortcut into the living room.” She said.

 

“A quick question,” I whispered out, “Will they be able to see or hear you?”

 

Thyelli shook her head, “Just you.”

 

I sucked in a breath and nodded, “I’ll have to deal with the consequences of backing out of my deal later. Alright… let's do this.”

 

I knocked firmly on the door, and wait. After a moment when nothing happens, I knock again. The door swings open, and my mouth opens from shock. There, in front of me was…. Gaster? But wasn’t he possessed by Inanis? I blinked owlishly, and it seems Gaster was frozen in place again. My face split into a smile, and I charged into a hug.

 

“How…? When…?” I was at a loss for words.

 

Gaster suddenly laughed, and wrapped his arms around me, spinning me around a bit. When he was finished, he put me down, and kept his hands on my shoulder, staring at me with a smile.

 

My eyebrows suddenly furrowed, “Bit doesn’t Inanis possess your body? How are you even physically here?”

 

Gaster shook his head, “To put it simply, when your SOUL hosted me, the Determination that flowed through it helped create this body. Normally, we’re made from pure magic and dust. The Determination acted as a substitute to Magic, though what replaced the dust, I’m not quite sure.”

 

I shook my head with a smile, “So there’s basically two of you now.”

 

Gaster shrugged, “My prediction is that if he were to stop possessing me, my old body would simply turn to dust since there’s no magic to sustain it.”

 

I hum in acknowledgement.

 

“You’re probably hungry,” He suddenly said, and before I replied, my stomach answered for me.

 

I sheepishly smiled, “A bit.”

 

Gaster released my shoulders, and grabbed my hand, quickly striding into the nearby living room. Once I came into view, a sudden screech caught me by surprise, and before I could react, I was tackled to the ground by a little ball of energy. I let out an airy laugh, realizing that the sound came from Blueberry, who was currently latched on to me.

 

“LADY Y/N!” Blueberry shouted.

 

“MISS Y/N,” Papyrus said, and I felt, more than saw, him join Blueberry on top of me.

 

“kiddo, what the hell. you keep scaring the hell out of us.” I heard Sans say, and he came into my peripheral vision.

 

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, “It’s what I do best.”

 

Sans shook his head, but I saw his ever-present smile grow a bit. A mischievous glint shined in his eyelights, and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

 

“Sans no.”

 

“sans yes.” 

 

After that, he simply flopped down on top of Papyrus and Blueberry.

 

Red came into my vision as well, and he gave me a sharp grin, “payback, Sweetheart.” And he joined Sans on the pile.

 

I looked up at Gaster with a pleading gaze as G joined in on the ‘let's all lay on Y/n party’ and Gaster merely smiled, and sat down, leaning against me. Next thing I knew, every skeleton was laying on top of me, in a pile, except for Tome, Error, Nightmare, and Geno.

 

“Hhhhheeeeeelllllllpppppp,” I begged to the three.

 

Tone simply smiled, and sat down where he was, and I saw Geno and Error hiding their laughter.

 

“I seriously can’t breathe though, I’ll suffocate at this rate,” I said to everybody on top of me.

 

I could hear Thyelli laughing behind me, “Aaww, this is adorable.”

 

I merely let my head hit the ground, and I gave up. If I would suffocate because of them, I suppose it would be worth it.

 

“That’s what you get for continuously scaring us half to death,” Skullface said.

 

Everyone finally, and painfully slowly, started to get off me.

 

“What I don’t understand, is why- you know what, nevermind, dumb question.” I said, and looked down at Blueberry who was still squeezing me tight.

 

My vision was darkening slightly, so I wiggled in my hands, and slipped him arms from around me. He made a sound close to a whine when I stood up, and he pouted at me. I let out an amused sigh, and held out my hand for him to take. He brightened up and scrambled to stand up. Then he proceeded to cling to my entire arm.

 

I laughed, “Blueberry…”

 

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO DISAPPEAR AGAIN!” He stated, and I sobered up a little.

 

I suppose that I have a lot to explain to everybody after we eat.

 

“How about this, “We can all eat, and then once we’re done, everybody can sit down, and we’ll all chat. I suppose I have a lot to explain to the newcomers.”

 

“we, uh…” Sans spoke up, “we already filled them in. that’s why most of them helped as well.”

 

He looked nervous, as if I was gonna yell at him for that, which confused me slightly.

 

I shrugged, “Saves me some time at least, but I’ll still need to talk to everybody. There’ve been some… er… developments.”

 

Sans looked confused, but I assumed he was content to wait, since I already said I was gonna tell everybody. Sudden stomping down the stairs caught my attention, and I watched as someone- Edge I remembered- came into view.

 

I suppose that was everybody, then. Edge made eye contact with me and scowled, but didn’t say a word. He simply brushed by me, and went towards the table that had a bunch of different pizza boxes on it.

  
  


I knew it wasn’t my place to ask, but I wonder what had him so frustrated.

  
  
  



	29. When The Past Comes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly am not very good with summaries, I hope you guys know that XD
> 
> I can't write a summary without giving everything away XP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again.
> 
>  
> 
> The title may or may not be misleading, depending on how you interpret it. *shrugs* Oh well.

 

 After everybody finished eating, I helped clean up the mess, and I thanked Blueberry, who helped me, and told him to wait in the living room and to tell everybody that I would be there in a moment. I leaned against one of the kitchen counters, and sucked in a deep breath.

  
_I started shaking slightly, and I felt my eye twitch, “You mean to tell me that all this… all this death and pain and hopelessness is because you were afraid of someone rivaling your power?”_

  
**_~~~~~~~~_ **

  
**_“Now hold still, little puppet. I can’t have you breaking on me quite yet.”_ **

  
**_~~~~~~~~_ **

  
**_“Hmm… not quite yet, I see. That’s alright, There’s still plenty of time to get this right.”_ **

  
**_~~~~~~~~_ **

  
**_“Now, where is all this fire coming from? I suppose this is a minor set-back, then.”_ **

  
**_~~~~~~~~_ **

  
_“Y/n, I need you to stay strong for me. Can you do that sweetheart?” My mom smiled weakly, and I could see the light in her eyes darken slightly, “Of course you can… You’re my daughter after all.”_

  
_Tears were running down my face freely, and it stung the many wounds littered across my face, but I barely noticed. I didn’t look away, in fear of her disappearing, and I couldn’t speak. It was like somebody ripped my voice away from me._

  
_“Stay strong,” She repeated._

  
_I nodded, and grabbed her arm, trying to convey what I felt through actions. The tiniest of smiles graced her features, before her eyes glazed over._

  
_“Mom?” I whispered out finally finding my voice._

  
_It was a cruel thing to have happen. Wanting to tell her how much I loved her, yet not being able to, and when it felt like it was too late, I finally found the words._

  
_“Mom,” I shook her a little. Something inside me was whispering that I was too late, but I refused to listen. She had to be there, she just had to. She wouldn’t leave me alone… would she? I hear sirens in the distance, but I still refuse to look away._

  
_“Momma… I love you, you know that right? Right…?” A sob was caught in my throat as I waited for a response._

  
_“Please… you can’t. You can’t do this to me. I can’t handle it. First Daddy, then Sissy, and now you? Do… do you not love me?” I whispered out, my trembling becoming more apparent._

  
_“No… I know you do. You’re just sleeping right? Can I join you? I am tired… I want to join you guys. Why can’t I sleep?” I ask, and curl up next to her._  
_My eyes became droopy, as the sirens finally reached me, and the lights were bright against my eyes, but I finally felt myself become sleepy._  
_“I wonder if I’ll dream of you, momma.” I whisper out before finally losing consciousness._

  
_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

  
“kiddo?”

  
My thoughts were brought back to the present, and my eyes met Sans’ concerned eyelights. I furrowed my eyebrows when I realized that something was off. I reached up and touched my face, half surprised to feel a wetness there. I was crying.

  
“I’ve been such a crybaby lately, haven’t I?” I tried joking.

  
I could feel my body start to tremble, and I bit my lip to hold back a sob that threatened to break past my throat.

  
“Y/n… what happened?” Sans asked, and slowly started walking towards me.

  
My legs suddenly gave out, and a hiccup escaped my lips. My breathing was getting erratic, and the trembling was getting stronger. I recognized the signs instantly, and wrapped my arms around myself, and closed my eyes, trying to get ahold of my breathing. I didn’t hear Sans kneel down next to me, nor did I feel Thyelli appear nearby me. I dug my nails into the skin of my arms, letting the sting of it try and ground me. My chest felt much too tight, and everything was fuzzy and grounded. I didn’t feel Sans wrap his arms around me, or whisper soothing nothings into my ear. I wasn’t aware of the fact that he slowly unlatched my fingertips from my arms, and brought me into his lap. I couldn’t feel his breath in my hair, or him soothingly rubbing my back.

  
It wasn’t until a few moments later, when I was finally able to gather myself back that I realized that all this was happening, and a slight blush over took my features.  
“Thank you,” It came out as a broken whisper, barely audible, but I knew he heard it when he squeezed me a little tighter.

  
We stayed like that a moment longer, before I finally got off him, and stood up, wiping the tears away from my eyes. I couldn’t help but stupidly notice that I had gotten his jacket wet, and I felt bad. I probably shouldn’t have been worrying about it at the moment, but I was none of the less. I held out my hand to help him up, and he grabbed it, but simply sat there. I tugged slightly, and he simply laid down, and let me drag him slightly. I giggled at his antics.

  
“This again?” I ask jokingly.

  
“this again,” He repeats with a smirk.

  
“Ya know. I may “accidently” run you into a thing or two, fair warning,” I said, raising an eyebrow.

  
He snickered, “fair enough, Y/n, though i may “accidently” place down a few whoopie cushions where you’re sitting. or standing. who knows?”

  
I giggled softly, “Fair enough.”

  
I proceeded to drag him into the living room where everybody was seated. Gaster was the first to notice, and he let out an exasperated breath.

  
“ **Must you do that to Y/n, brother?** ” Gaster asked.

  
“Yup,” Sans and I both responded at the same time.

  
Papyrus walked over, and picked up his brother. I let go of Sans’ hand, but he quickly grabbed my wrist and let out a whine that could rival a puppy’s.

  
“nnnnnnooooooooooo….” He groaned out, and wrapped his arms around my arm that he captured.

  
I laughed lightly while Papyrus looked flabbergasted, “BROTHER! LET MISS Y/N GO!”  
“nnnnnoooooo,” Sans repeated, and shot a wink my way.

  
Purple outlined him, and started pulling him away, and I snuck a look Gaster’s way, not surprised to see the magic enveloping his hand. Blue quickly appeared and combatted it, keeping him solidly in place, and the combination of the two colors made an almost Dark, navy blue color. I smiled and shook my head, but did nothing to help either of them.

  
“Y/nnnnnn, help mmmeeee,” Sans pouted.

  
I shook my head, “I’ll just watch this one play out, thanks.”

  
Sans groaned again, and many other colors joined in on the fray. I didn’t know who was helping Sans, or who was helping Gaster, but the combination of too many colors just made the aura around Sans grey.

  
“Aawww, there goes my light show,” I pouted playfully.

  
Sans barked out a laugh, and I could see Gaster hiding a smile. I was glad to see that some of the tension had be relieved. I felt a cool hand rest on my shoulder, but I pretended not to notice.

  
“You can’t forget your little problem with controlling your magic. Being around such a large amount of it might not help your case right now,” Thyelli advised.

  
I sighed, “Alright, that’s enough everybody, it’s time to get serious.”

  
I pushed Sans off of me, and just like that everybody dispersed their magic. Papyrus held up Sans triumphantly, and sat down, placing him in his lap. I smiled, and shook my head, but quickly sucked in a breath, and started pacing.

  
“I believed everybody is aware of everything I’ve told Sans, correct?” Everybody nodded their heads in unison, except Gaster.

  
Gaster basically knew everything, so there was no point trying to explain it to him. Suddenly a weight was on my shoulders, and my lips formed a thin line.

  
“Some new information came into light, something I wasn’t aware of before,” I said, and made eye contact with Gaster.

  
Gaster tilted his head, confused, “ **As in _new_ , new?**”

  
I nodded in confirmation.

  
I stopped pacing and faced everybody. There wasn’t really a way to skirt around it, so I just had to be blunt.

  
“Maybe you should-”

  
“I have magic,” I cut off Thyelli, and I could hear her facepalm behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with you guys the chapter could've been a bit better, and I could've done a little better with the wording and flow of the story, but I'll make sure to come back and fix that later. I'm also gonna re-go through the hole story and try and fix any typos that missed my attention. I'd really appreciate any help with that :)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! As a little treat I'll post another one tomorrow as well.


	30. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like I said, here's the next chapter :D

 

 The whole room was silent, and everybody was deathly still.

  
“The man possessing your body, Gaster, is apparently the god of the Void, his name is Inanis. Inanis had a sister, Thyelli, who ruled the Anti-Void, but something apparently happened that made her deathly ill, and she went out and searched for a way to pass on her powers. She ended up finding me, and according to her I was born with a white SOUL, and her powers made it Gold.” I explained, fidgeting a bit when nobody did anything.

  
“ **But a Human SOUL cannot support magic, the only ones that could were mages, and as far as everybody knows, all mages are extinct.** ” Gaster said, looking confused.

  
“a white soul..” Sans murmured out, “white is a trait that only monsters are known to have. i guess that could play some sort of role in us being able to handle our magic. it would explain you being able to handle it as well, but how are you just now discovering that you have magic?”

  
I shrugged, “I think it had something to do with the fact that I got pissed at Inanis. That was when the burst of Gold happened, and then suddenly plants just wouldn’t stop growing around me.”

  
“but how is that possible?” Geno asked, cutting in, “can you control it at all?”

  
I cringed, “Sort of? I mean, not really, it happens at random intervals, and I can only do small things like change a flower type and color and make some grow, but that’s about it as far as I’m aware. Oh! and I can see Thyelli.”

  
“The ruler of the Anti-Void?” Ink asked, “I’ve been in the Anti-Void for as long as I can remember, and not once have I heard of Thyelli.”

  
“ ~~And I’ve never heard of Thyelli or Inanis, and I’m almost always in the Void.~~ ” Error commented, looking skeptical.

  
“They are big places,” Thyelli commented, and I faced her, “The Anti-Void and the Void are both infinite, the chances of us meeting would’ve been slim to none.”

  
I relay this information to everybody in front of me. Ink and Error both still look a little skeptical.

  
“ **Maybe so, but if they really were the rulers of our homes, we would’ve still heard about them.** ” Nightmare commented.

  
“Yo, my totally cool broski, I’ve been all around that coolish dark place, and I’ve seen no traces of their radical magic before.” Fresh joins in.

  
“We are the equivalent to gods, we don’t leave traces of magic. We get our jobs done, and it’s as if it was always like that in the first place. I guess you could also say that the Void and Anti-Void is our magical trace.” Thyelli commented, and again I relayed that information.

  
They all went silent, taking the information in, and testing out its probability.

  
“ **That could also partially explain why places like that leave traces on SOULs, as well as getting attached to them. If the Void and Anti-Void were truly pure magic, it explains why it’s easier for a monster like me to adapt and partially survive, and why Humans don’t take kindly to such places. It’s because their SOULs aren’t compatible with large amounts of magic like that.** ” Gaster thought out loud, going into his own little scientific world.

  
I nodded, the theory making sense, “I guess that also partially explains how we first met, as well.”

  
Gaster paused, then nodded, “ **Yes it does. I suppose the uniqueness of your SOUL, and how close you were to the Void’s ruler, or wielder of the Void’s magic, brought your consciousness.** ”

  
“I think it’s more of the fact that since Thyelli’s Anti-Void magic is basically intertwined with Inanis’ magic of the Void, so when the magic recognized its counter-part, it reacted accordingly,” I theorized.

  
Gaster nodded, “ **That is possible, yes, though that time passed a while ago, we can’t really test if it’s true.** ”

  
“how did the two of you meet?” Sans asked, confused.

  
My lips formed a thin line, as I thought how to properly word it.

  
“Well… I was getting away from a bad situation, when I guess Inanis found me in the streets. All I could remember was a sharp pain in my skull, and then blackness. It took me a moment to realize that I was there, and I ended up thinking that it was a very lucid dream. I wandered around for a bit, ‘till I bumped into this guy.”

  
“ **She surprised me,** ” Gaster cut in, “ **Y/n was the first SOUL that I had run into after who knows how long.** ”

  
I laughed, “I walked up and tapped his shoulder, and the girliest shriek I've ever heard came out of him.”

  
Gaster flushed a slight purple in embarrassment, “ **Did you have to tell them that?** ”

  
I nodded with a smirk, “Hell yeah. Anyways, it took us a moment to adjust to each other, after all, he was the first monster I’ve ever met.”

  
“didn’t you just say you thought it was a dream?” Orange pointed out.

  
I nodded, “I think that’s why I was able to accept it a little faster. I didn’t think it was real at first. I don’t know how long I was in there, but it was enough for him to explain what that place was, and that he was real.”

  
“ **It surprisingly didn’t take much to convince her.** ”

  
I shrugged, “My insane brain couldn’t ever dream up a lucid dream like that. So the only other possibility was that it was all real.”

  
“WHY WOULDN’T YOU BE ABLE TO DREAM UP A LUCID DREAM LIKE THAT?” Blueberry asked.

  
I shrugged, “My dreams are never lucid like that, with the exception of nightmares, and that certainly wasn’t a nightmare. That’s basically how we met.”

  
Tone piped up, “why not tell us that you knew him?”

  
I fidgeted, and looked towards Gaster, “When I met Sans, I knew he was Gaster’s brother almost instantly. Gaster had told me so much about you both, Sans and Papyrus. I had already made it my goal to bring back Gaster, but when we ended up friends it became my main mission. I wanted to bring you back together. We both were trying out different things, but it never really worked. I didn’t want to get either of your hopes up, just to have it fail.”

  
“it still would’ve been nice to know that he was with us,” Sans commented, and I saw Papyrus barely nod.

  
My gaze softened, “I know, but I wanted to bring him to you, in this world. Not as a being who couldn’t even properly communicate with you.”

  
Sans looked away, and let out a sigh, “i guess that puts a few pieces together. It makes sense now, why you were spaced out at times.”

  
I shrugged, “That and I’m naturally a very spaced-out person.”

  
“WHY?” Papyrus asked.

  
I smiled, “It’s like entering my own little world at times, kind of like reading a book, or even writing one. The world around me just kind of fades away, and the one I create replaces it. It makes it easier to think to myself, or to come up with stories.”

  
“You write?” Skullface asked, a little surprised.

  
I shrugged again, “On the side, mostly. I’m about three fourths of my way through writing a novel. I don’t think I’ll ever publish it though.”

  
“AWWW, BUT I’D WANT TO READ IT,” Blueberry said with a pout.

  
I blushed slightly, “It’s not that good, trust me.”

  
“You say the same about your art, and yet your art is amazing, and detailed,” Ink pointed out.

  
My blush grew, “I-It’s not that good.”

  
“ **We can be the judge of that,** ” Gaster said with a smile.

  
“Nnnnnoooooooo,” I whined, “You don’t even know where my story is.”

  
Nightmare disappeared, and reappeared next to me, holding a stack of sheets. I quickly snatched them from his hands, and slapped the back of his head.

  
“Don’t go snooping through my stuff.” I said.

  
Nightmare shrugged, “ **I was curious, besides, I already read it.** ”

  
“Nnnnnooooooooooooooooo,” I whined again, sitting down, and wrapping my arms around the stack of papers, guarding it.

  
“I wanna read it,” Thyelli whined playfully, and tried pushing on me slightly, but I didn’t move an inch.

  
“How did a serious conversation degarde into this?” I ask with a chuckle.

  
“I DON’T KNOW,” Sniper commented.

  
“you always seem to find your ways, kiddo,” Sans said with a chuckle, still trying to grab the papers from me.

  
It wasn’t that bad at least. I was at least glad that everybody took this so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went a bit off course from what I originally wanted it, but I suppose it still turned out well XD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	31. A Necessary Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here we go. Shit's about to go down, and none of ya'll are ready XD Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Next one won't be so pleasant ;)

 

 After finally escaping with my story, and putting it somewhere safe where Nightmare hopefully wouldn’t look, I stayed in my room a moment longer, and took in a deep breath, remembering the man who came in through the window. _I’ll need to up security in this house_ , I thought to myself.

  
“Everything alright?” Thyelli asked appearing beside me, and I simply nod in response.

  
I walk over to my bed and sit down on it, gesturing for her to do the same. We sit there in silence a moment, until I finally speak up.

  
“So how exactly am I supposed to control this magic?” I ask.

  
“Well… it’s magic, so I’d have to say that it could be different for you than what it was for me,” Thyelli explains, “Though honestly I haven’t seen your magic act up in a while, so-”

  
A puff of gold interrupted Thyelli, and a flower appeared in front of me. I buried my face in my hands and started giggling.

  
“That’s a bit ironic, don’t ya think?” I ask in between giggles.

  
“A bit,” Thyelli agrees, “but we do need to focus if we want to get this right.”

  
I nod, and take deep breaths to help control my breathing.

  
“Let's start with something simple, alright?” Thyelli partially asks, and I nod.

  
“Ok, let's work on keeping it on the inside first, then,” Thyelli says, scooting closer to me.

  
So, for a few hours straight, she tries teaching me how to control my newly awakened powers, and even a few tricks for some self-defense, in case it’s needed. It took a long while, but eventually I started to get the hang of it. My mind would still wander back to what had Edge so annoyed, every once and awhile, but after a bit I was able to successfully push that to the back of my mind. Sans walked in at some point, and realizing what I was doing, tried helping in his own way. Erm, sorry, what I meant by that was that he laid on my bed and lazily told me to _imagine this_ , or _imagine that_. He ended up being no help at all. The jerk knew it as well, his permanent smile seeming to have a teasing edge to it.

  
Eventually I swatted him out of my room, and my mind was back on the original distraction. I sighed and let my hands fall into my lap.

  
“I’m getting nowhere with this,” I said, “How am I supposed to defend them when he comes looking for me?”

  
Thyelli hummed, “Get the distraction out of the way. Go fix whatever has you so bothered, and maybe you’ll be able to focus.”

  
I huffed, and decided to take her advice, “Wait here please.”

  
She sent me a smile, and I closed my bedroom door behind me. I walked downstairs, and went towards Red. Surely he would know where Edge was.

  
“Hey Red,” I said with a smile, “I need a favor.”

  
He grinned wolfishly, “is that so, sweetheart?”

  
I rolled my eyes, at least getting used to his, erm…. nature.

  
“I need to find Edge,” I explain, “I figured you’d be the best person to ask.”

  
Red’s grin dropped slightly, and it grew tight, “i really don't suggest that.”

  
“I know, I know, but I need to talk with him,” I pleaded.

  
“end of the hallway, on the right,” Stretch answered.

  
I sent him a grateful smile, and I thanked him, ready to head back.

  
Red caught my wrist, “sweetheart, Edge… isn’t in the best mood right now. i’d have to talk you out of this.”

  
“Aww, Red, you do care,” I teased, “but seriously, I’ll be fine.”

  
Red looked at me skeptically, but released my wrist none of the least. I smiled at him, to give him assurance, and left the room.

  
After I left, stretch raised an eyebrow in Red’s direction.

  
“why do you-?”

  
“shut up,” Red cut him off, turning away from the Papyrus, hiding the slight blush he had.  
  
I knocked softly on Edge’s door, hearing slight movement in the room.

  
“Edge?” I called softly, “Can we talk?”

  
“GO AWAY,” He hisse out, and I sighed.

  
“I figured. So it was something I did, then,” I say, and lean my head against the door, “Listen, I don’t really like getting into fights with others unless necessary, so can you explain why you don’t like me? Maybe I could fix it.”

  
Edge opened the door, and I looked up at his towering figure. With a scowl, he opened the door a little further, and I stepped in gratefully. He closed the door behind him, and I stood there awkwardly, and I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it.

  
“You Hurt Everyone,” He said, and I was shocked that his loud voice was actually kind of normal.

  
“This Is Our Break From That Cruel World. Yet, You Still Hurt Us. Well… Him,” Edge said, and he glared at me, “Only I’m Allowed To Hurt Him.”

  
I sat down on the bed, and sighed, “I know I did.”

  
I felt the bed dip, and I glanced and saw Edge sitting down, but still on guard.

  
“It’s funny how things work, huh? To protect someone, sometimes you end up hurting them.”

  
I saw something flash in Edge’s eyes, and I realized something.

  
“You know that too, don’t you?” I ask, and he looks away, his form ridged.

  
I let out a breathy, but humorless laugh, “It’s hard to do. I don’t want to leave, but if I don’t he’ll hunt you all down like animals until I show myself. With all this new shit being learned as well, it makes everything that much harder.”

  
“You’ll die if you face him alone, “Edge advised, and I nodded.

  
“I know, but if I face him with friends, somebody's going to get hurt. I will damn well not be responsible for that. Even if it means that they hate me. You know that too… don’t you?”

  
Edge faced me again, studying me, “At first I thought you were as weak as the rest… maybe I was wrong about that. San- … Red may hate me, but all the others fear me, and that puts him under my protection.”

  
I smirk a bit, “Your brother may not be strong HoPe wise, but trust me when I say that he is stronger than you give him credit for.”

  
Edge raises a (bone?)brow at me. _Jesus, I don’t even know how the hell their anatomy works._ And I do the same to him.

  
“I know that he’s strong, but he’s also lazy.” Edge says.

  
“Tired,” I correct lightly, “He’s tired of all the same shot, sort of like you are. You both just cope in different ways.”

  
Edge scoffs, “Cope? No, we survive.”

  
I nod, “Yeah… true.”

  
“He’s tired of you leaving,” Edge says.

  
My lips twitch upwards a bit, “Well, I suppose he won’t have to worry anymore. I’m glad we’ve talked this out, but I suppose I have another thing to ask of you.”

  
He looks up at the ceiling, “What?”

  
“From the stories, I hear that you’re a damn good trapper.”

  
He faced me again, comprehension on his face.

  
“I need your help booby trapping this place. I know I need all of ya’lls help, so I’m gonna make him bring the fight to me. He’ll have a hell of a surprise stored for him when he does.” I say, and I feel a fire burning in me. I realize that I know this trait.

  
_Determination._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As alwyas, I never mind anyone pointing out spelling errors or typos :D


	32. Preperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels a little quick for my tastes, so I wasn't too sure about posting this one, but oh well. I'll probably come back and fix this little chapter at somepoint to make it better for all of you guys.

 

 The talk with Edge seemed to help, and the next day, I noticed that he didn’t scowl as much. It brought a smile to my face, and I was glad that at least some of the tension was released. We spent a lot of the day together, speaking to each other, and planning out some traps, but we mostly kept the idea to ourselves for now. Our sudden closeness confused _everyone_. Red especially. They would send us glances, and whenever someone approached, Edge scowled and glared, keeping them away, at least temporarily. We only took breaks for me and him to cook some meals an, unlike Papyrus, he was actually _really damn good_. He claimed that I was _“Alright for a human,”_ and I decided to take it as a compliment. We traded recipes, some tips and tricks, and by the end of the day we had a few elaborate things planned out, and a possible friendship in the making.

  
“you’ve been spending an awful lot amount of time around my brother,” Red pointed out after dinner.

  
I shrugged, “I suppose I have, but it’s better than not getting along. Besides, we were actually gonna explain in a bit. We just had to hash out a few details before it became final.”

  
“that doesn’t make me feel any more comforted, sweetheart,” Red said, looking slightly nervous.

  
“Y/N!” The voice of Raspberry called out from what sounded like the kitchen.

  
I quickly jogged in and saw Edge scowling down at him ferally.

  
I pushed the two apart, “What the hell is going on here?”

  
“THAT LITTLE SCAMP STARTED IT! HE WAS SNOOPING THROUGH MY STUFF!” Edge growled out, purposely showing off his fangs.

  
At the mere mention of an insult to his brother, Mutt appeared in the kitchen, looking slightly ticked.

  
“Both of you listen up, alright?! We can’t afford in-fighting right now! And I _know_ that it’s hard to trust each other, _believe me_ I get it, but dammit, right now each other are the only people we can trust.”

  
“BUT HE-”

  
“And I’ll deal with that in a second,” I cut off Edge with a growl, and he seemed slightly offended.

  
“We’ll talk in a moment Edge. Take the papers back up and we’ll deal with this later.”

  
He scowled and grumbled, but after a moment, he decided it wasn’t worth it, snatched up the papers, and stalked out of the kitchen, anger radiating off of him.

  
I let out a tense breath and turned to face Raspberry. For a moment he actually looked scared. My gaze softened, and my hand dropped from the breastplate of his armor.

  
“Sorry… I’m sorry. You bottle something in too long and it tends to explode,” I said, sitting down on the floor.

  
“Not like it’s any excuse,” I mumbled to myself.

  
“You’re Making Traps With Edge,” Raspberry stated, for once an unreadable expression on his face.

  
“Like I just told Red, we were gonna explain once we finished. Something tells me that Inanis won’t give us much time. Maybe a few days at most. That’s certainly not enough to get even a bit of control over my magic, let alone be powerful enough to combat him.” I explained, looking up at his still standing form.

  
Raspberry looked deep in thought for a moment, before his eyelights suddenly turned bright.

  
“You’re Right, It’s Not Enough Time To Learn,” Raspberry said.

  
I groaned, _Thanks for the boost of confidence._

  
“Not Alone At Least.”

  
I looked back up at him, and he knelt down next to me, a glint in his eyes, “I Believe You’d Know Somebody Named Undyne and Alphys.”

  
A small smile appeared, “What better way to train that with a deadly fish?” I said, and beamed at him, “Raspberry, you’re a genius!”

  
I scrambled to my feet and place a quick peck to his forehead, missing the red blush that overtook his features. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, and went into my room, already holding the phone up to my head.

  
“Yo, punk! You scares the shit outta us! How come nobody told us you were found?!” Undyne said as soon as she picked up.

  
“Good to hear from you too, Undyne,” I said with a smile, “If you could actually tell the others, that would be great. But I do kinda need a favor.”

  
“What do ya need punk?” She asked, hearing the seriousness in my tone.

  
“I need you to come over.” I said.

  
“What for?”

  
“I want you to train me as much as possible. We’ve got a huge fucking problem.”

  
“How big of a problem?” Undyne said, her own tone now fully serious.

  
It was times like these that reminded me that she was once head of Asgore’s royal guard.

  
“I’ll have to explain once you get over here,” I said.

  
I heard shuffling and whispers before she was back, “Can I bring Alphys?”

  
“Of course,” I said.

  
“I’ll see you in a few, punk. You better have a good explanation, though. I always thought you were as lazy as Sans.” She said, trying to add at least some sort of humor.

  
I let out a snort, “I could never be as lazy as him. I don’t think _anyone_ can be."

  
“Except alternate versions of himself.”

  
I paused, “True, though.”

  
She let out a chuckle, “I’ll see ya punk.”

  
“See ya.”

  
With that, I hung up the phone. There was a knock on the door, and I told them to come in. Nightmare entered, and he looked… scared?

  
“What is it?” I ask, suddenly feeling nervous.

  
He waved for me to follow him, not saying a word. He brought me out to the backyard, and pointed up to the third story. From there I could make out some sort of words, and they were carved into the building.

  
_**You better be ready, puppet**_

  
“Son of a fucking bitch. We don’t have time.” I muttered out, and I raced back into the house.

  
I took the steps two at a time and banged on Edge’s door. He opened it, looking pissed, and he looked down at me expectant.

  
“WELL? WHAT ARE YOU-”

  
I cut him off by grabbing his hand and dragging him with me. He stumbled a bit at first, but quickly caught himself, and followed me, most likely confused. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, and I knew that it was going faster then what could be considered medically healthy, but that wasn’t my main concern. I felt my throat closing in as I rushed him outside and pointed at the words. His pinpricks shrunk, and he looked down at me.

  
“WE CAN’T FINISH, CAN WE?” He asked.  
  
I shook my head, and Edge scowled, looking back up at the carvings.

  
“We’ve got to tell the others,” I whispered out, and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Edge nod in agreement.

  
“ **Tell us what?** ” Nightmare asked, looking slightly confused.

  
I glanced over at him, “Our game plan.”

  
“ **To..?** ” Nightmare said, looking for more answers.

  
“To stop Inanis for good,” I said, and my lips formed a thin line.

  
“Nightmare, I need you to round everyone up into the living room,” I said, and thankfully he did it without question.

  
“Edge, lets go get those plans and set them up. We’ve got a lot of work set out for us. And we’ve got very little time to do it.”

  
With a new passion burning through me, we both entered the house, and got ready for one hell of an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for the stories I read to update like- ;-;
> 
> So many writers decided to put cliffhangers on their stories around the same time, so I've been sitting here waiting for them to update xD 
> 
> Also! I've got quite a few projects going on alongside this one, and I'm making sure to try and keep up with all of them at once. It's exhausting XD 
> 
> BUT! It'll be worth it, hopefully :3
> 
> I'm keeping it vague for now, but here's a few of the things I'm working on.
> 
> -Possible alternate endings after certain events in the story  
> -Another Story  
> -Certain things using Art  
> -Certain things using music  
> -Anothery Story  
> -Another Story
> 
> -Erm... this may be repetitive, but... Another Story XD
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah! I hope you guys enjoyed the story! We've got obstacles ahead, and tears to shed.


	33. I'm looking for a Beta reader! (A/n)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm looking for a beta reader

 Heyo everybody! I know that by the time I'm posting this, it's late at night (Unless your time zone is very different from mine), and I'm sorry about that xD

 

 But anyways, straight to the reason of me making this :P As you can tell, I'm looking for a beta reader. More specifically, one from each site I post this story on. So basically, one from Ao3 and one from Quotev. I've decided that it would be a good idea to have somebody proof read my chapters, then tell me their thoughts, feelings, constructive criticism, and possible adjustments on the story. The reason I decided to do this now, was because I was looking back at the story and realizing that some bits don't flow together as well as they could, and that there are quite a few typos as well. That's where you guys come in. While you guys proof read and help me shine up my unposted chapters (that will soon be posted), I can finally find the time to go back and polish up some previous chapters as well.

 

 If you're intrested, please contact me at niskarufanfictions@gmail.com, and I'll see who I get :D

 

 There will only be a question or two, mostly so I know who I'll be working with, and what times you're avalible, nothing too much. Thank you guys so much :D

 

(Not to mention if you're the beta reader, you get the perk of reading my chapters as soon as they're finished writing xD)

 

 I just ask that those that end up as beta readers please don't leak anything, or try and cooy the content I make. (It _has_  happened before, and it's the reason I no longer have a Wattpad account.) Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm making this on my phone, I had to double check for spelling errors xD something tells me that I still missed one or two. Again, this is why I need help xD


	34. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta readers for catching a lot of mistakes in this, and giving suggestions for improvements!
> 
>  
> 
> Lemning, Blood_Moon_Rising, LostImmortality, Nocivenox, and jackofalltrades.
> 
>  
> 
> Make sure you thank those guys for their amazing work!

 

 

 By now, the sun had fully set. We managed to round up everybody into the living room, and we explained why Edge and I have spent so much time together recently. I told them of my intention to fight on the defensive side with the occasional offensive push. We had the advantage of knowing the house, with a layout we knew, instead of charging head first into  _ his _ familiar territory. There were a few concerns, objections and some suggested improvements, and in the end we came up with a plan.

 

Blueberry, Papyrus, Tone, Green, and Geno would follow me onto the third floor, and I would show them where they were to stay until the battle was won. Papyrus and Blueberry objected the most. I explained to them that in that room, they would be our eyes. We would set up cameras around the house, and we would put a few monitors in said room so they could notify us of any movement besides our own. They refused for a bit longer, wanting to help on the bottom floor where most of the action would happen, until I convinced them by saying that it was practically the most important role as without it, we’d be swinging blindly. It was mostly true, to be fair. They finally agreed with the promise to listen to Green, and to watch over Geno and Tone.

 

Geno looked little hurt at his dismissal, so I pulled him aside to explain that he would be their last line of defense, of sorts. I told him that I knew he was going to basically be the strongest in the room with the combination of his power  _ and _ the determination flowing through him, not to mention the bonus of having Green there to help him. Green was smart, and powerful. He has the magic of Papyrus (who is  _ much _ stronger than he looks)  _ and _ the power and intellect of Gaster. All around, he was perfect to help Geno, especially since G wanted him nowhere near our battlefield. Sniper would be at the end of the second hallway, using my dad’s hunting rifle as his weapon of choice, and he assured his brother that he’d be fine. I explained to Sniper that he would be the assassin of the group. He would only shoot if absolutely necessary, as doing so would give away his position. I grabbed the pistol I normally kept in the top shelf of my closet, making sure it was loaded before I handed it to Skullface. He looked mildly surprised I had it. I was going up to the third floor with him in tow when he told me he preferred dual wielding, so I handed him the pistol that was tucked away in my dad’s office.

 

I grabbed my sister's rifle, handing that off to Sniper in case he was in a situation where he couldn’t reload. He nodded gratefully. I left, hastily going down the steps leading into the kitchen. I pointed out a corner of the kitchen where Skullface would be hiding, just out of sight of the doorway. I pointed out the door on the wall behind him. I told Skullface that it was a last-ditch effort hiding place, but to not use it if he knew he had been seen. There was only one way out, and one way in. He nodded, so I left him to his devices to go check up on Raspberry and Edge, who were building up traps around the house. Edge nodded at me when I passed by, but Raspberry was too busy to notice me. I smiled in turn and went to the front hallway where the others were waiting.

 

“Ink, if I remember correctly, you once told me that you use your powers to create and protect. I need you to find a way to ward off the windows so they can’t get through them. Preferably with a way for us to get through them as well. If that’s not possible, it’s alright, just block them off completely.”

 

Ink nodded in understanding, and patted my shoulder when he passed me. I smiled softly at him when he looked back, and I just barely caught the rainbow that dusted his cheeks.  _ Cute. _

 

I turned back to the others and took a moment to think.

 

“Nightmare, I want you and Error both to see if you can do anything about helping Ink. I realise you all don’t get along very well, and that you guys weren’t exactly made to protect, but I know you can get creative.”

 

They nodded reluctantly, following Ink’s path.

 

“G, I need you to work some blue magic to keep certain traps in place. Trust me when I say that you’ll know when to activate them.” I point over towards the living room, “Raspberry and Edge should be finishing them up right about now.”

 

G nodded, “got ya, Kitten. stay safe.”

 

“You too,” I mumble out, and shoot him a smile.

 

For once G didn’t make some sort of flirty remark, nor did he try and joke. He only nodded, looking like a soldier heading for battle.

 

“Sans, go with him.” I say, turning back to the remaining few, “Maybe it’s best we have the people on the lowest floor in pairs. Less chance of being caught off guard.”

 

Sans nodded, and brought me into a bone-crushing (heh) hug.

 

“kiddo, be safe, because we all really care for ya,” Sans said, before turning and walking away.

 

“Red, I want you to go to the kitchen and tell Skullface that I paired you up with him. Tell him about the pairing idea and that if he doesn’t like it he can talk to me. I’ll bring sense to him if he says no. Also ask him about the small corner room, he’ll know what I mean.”

 

Red, for once, seemed to agree with Sans, “sweetheart, Sans wasn’t kidding. you have to take care of yourself too, you know.”

 

I nodded, “I know, don’t worry.”

 

He nods, and with a huff disappears to go to the kitchen.

 

“Stretch, Mutt, I need you both to be scouts of sorts for the third floor. You are going to stay hidden as long as possible and protect that damn room with all you’ve got. I will not have the cinnamon rolls hurt.”

 

“and my brother?” Mutt asks.

 

I bite my lip in thought, “Have him go with you. Tell him that I asked him to try and come up with a few creative traps for that final hallway. It’ll keep him in your line of sight to protect as well, just in case.”

 

Mutt nods, and I can see a hint of gratefulness in his eyes.

 

I turned to Fresh, unsure what to do with him quite yet.

 

“Fresh…” I pause.

 

“I got this my totally fine broski, don’t even worry about me,” he says with a grin.

 

I smiled, “Keep the morale up until this thing actually happens. Without motivation, everything goes to shit. That’s speaking from experience.”

 

“And when they arrive?” He asks.

 

“Join the people on the third floor in the very back room. I’ll need you to be the peacekeeper. If something happens, we have to stop them from getting loud. Actually, stop them from making noise in general. We’ve gotta keep them safe.”

 

Fresh nods, “I’ve totally got this, broski, don’t even worry about it.”

 

“ **What about me?** ” Gaster asks.

 

“For once, I’m actually taking people’s advice. I want  _ everyone _ to come out of this safe, and I suppose that includes me. Us two have the most beef with him. We’ll be his distraction, and hopefully it’s enough so he doesn’t notice the traps. While everybody takes out any possible minions that came with him,  _ our _ main focus will be him alone. Ink, Error, and Nightmare will be our back-ups. I’ve told Blueberry specifically to contact them if we get downed.”

 

Gaster nods, “ **Then I suppose we are mostly ready.** ”

 

“I suppose we are,” I mimic.

 

A knock on the door quickly grabs my attention, and I curse under my breath.

 

“How could I forget about Undyne and Alphys?!” I scold myself, moving to open the door for them.

 

“I’m so sorry, but you have to leave. Hang out with Asgore a bit, just in case.” I say quickly.

 

“Excuse me punk?” Undyne said, looking slightly ticked, “We need to know what’s going on.”

 

“Long story short, the god of the Void is out to get me because I pissed him off and I have his sister’s magic, and he isn’t happy about that, so he has been tormenting my life for like… 97% of it, and now he’s coming here to probably kill me. The problem is, he also wants to hurt people I care about, which includes all of you, which means I’m counting on you to be able to protect yourself and the others. We’ve got this locked down, and I’ll go into details later, but you need to leave.”

 

I stopped and breathed. Undyne and Alphys both looked on in shock, unmoving.

 

“I don’t want to be rude, but you have to go  _ now! _ ” I said harshly.

 

Undyne snapped out of her daze and nodded fiercely, “You’ve got a lot to explain.”

 

“I do.” I said, pushing them both out and closing the door behind them.

 

I hear their car start up and leave. I let out a sigh of relief.

 

“ **How much longer until you think he’ll come?** ” Gaster asked, looking down at me.

 

“Probably not long,” I mutter out, feeling on edge. 

 

Around 1am was when the signs of Inanis’ appearance first showed. The lights throughout the house flickered, and dimmed significantly, casting odd shadows along the walls of the house. The air also became suffocating, as if someone pulled oxygen from the air. My throat and lungs both tightened, and the all the air in my lungs was released in a shaky breath.

 

“ **_You always tried to act clever,_ ** ” His voice hummed out teasingly, “ **_But you must understand that you’ll never have the upper hand on me, little puppet._ ** ”

 

I scowl, “Gaster, back up a bit.”

 

I hear him do so, and I follow suit. The room became dead silent. There was no sound for what seemed like ages. An irritating ringing started up in my ears, but I ignored it completely. Pulling out my pocket knife, I flip it open, scanning all the nearby windows while keeping an eye on the front door. A crash from the living room startled me, but let me know that the first trap had been activated. The front door suddenly shattered, the shards flying my direction. I raised my arms to protect my head, and though a few pieces nicked my arms and sides, I was lucky enough to not get anything severe. I looked up, and my blood ran cold. 

 

Boss was in front of me, her eyes red and puffy from crying recently. I could see new tears forming, and it was then that I noticed Inanis was holding a knife to her back. Directly over her spine.

 

She let out a whimper, “Y-Y/n.”

 

“Oh god, Boss,” I choke out feeling my throat tighten with panic, and Gaster grips my arms.

 

Once my gaze left the knife, it was then that I saw what was in Inanis’ other hand. A syringe filled with a white, clear, and bubbly substance.

  
  


_ “ _ **_Hold still for me little puppet, there’s still much to do._ ** _ ” A needle was plunged into my arm without warning, and I cried out. I could only watch as some sort of white, cloudy, substance entered my bloodstream. _

 

_ “ _ **_This shall do_ ** **something** **_at least,_ ** _ ” he said, pretty sure of himself. “ _ **_Just accept your strings, and everything will be so much easier._ ** _ ” _

  
  


“Don’t you  _ fucking _ dare,” I hissed out, my grip on the knife tightening.

 

“ **Put down your little pathetic weapon unless you want to find out the difference between you and a human.** ” He threatens, and I reluctantly open both of my hands, letting the pocket knife fall to the floor with a clang.

 

_ There was nothing I could do unless I wanted to get Boss killed. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! I've come across a sssllliiigghhhttt problem xD 
> 
> I've fractured the Scaphoid bone in my dominate hand, making it insanely hard to type and write, which means chapters will be a bit delayed xD I'm still going to post, but you'll have to be patient with me xD
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	35. You Wanna Run That By Me Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my Beta Readers worked wonders helping me improve this thing! 
> 
> Also, don't hate me XD

 

 

All the preparing, all the set up, all that time, it wasn’t even worth it. Anything I tried ended up in the same scenario, which was one where Boss ended up dead. Even if Blueberry were to warn anybody, the moment they were in Inanis’ line of sight we were all screwed.

 

“ **Ah, so** **_now_ ** **you understand, puppet.** ”

 

Everytime he called me that nickname it made my blood boil. The urge to punch this guy in the face was always so strong. The only reason I haven’t already is because that could kill Boss.

 

“ **You screwed up our last deal, and while that won’t be without punishment, I’m willing to make one** **_last_ ** **deal.** ” He says.

 

“ **Don’t do it, Y/n,** ” Gaster said, “ **You know exactly what’ll happen if-** ”

 

Inanis pushes the blade a bit into Boss, and she lets out another whimper. In turn, Gaster quickly closes his mouth, but he sends me a pleading gaze.

 

“D-Don’t do it, Y/n,” Boss says, and Inanis growls.

 

“ **Shut your mouth or I’ll run you clean through with this knife.** ” He threatens.

 

He takes a deep breath, “ **It’s a simple exchange, really. I won’t touch your ‘Boss’ anymore if you simply let me test out one more injection.** ”

 

“So you’ve figured it out, then,” I said.

 

He sends me a feral smile, “ **Who knows? It’s like… a game of Russian Roulette. It’s a 50-50 shot.** ”

 

“So that’s a yes, then,” I say, and I run my hand through my hair.

 

I was in no place to try and negotiate, and I knew the moment that serum was injected all the skeleton brothers would be screwed.

 

“I’m not letting you, dammit,” Boss said.

 

“ **And who gave you that choice, exactly?** ” Inanis hissed.

 

“I did,” she growled out with sudden, unexpected confidence, and pushed herself onto the knife.

 

I screamed out and lunged at Inanis, who quickly dodged.

 

“NO!” I screamed, and I quickly grabbed my knife again, slashing in his direction.

 

“YOU MOTHER FUCKER!” I yelled out, and he easily dodged my next attack.

 

Bones with only a slight purple tint to them appeared, and I saw that Gaster was buying me time. I ran back to Boss and put my hands on her shoulders.

 

“Come on, you can make it.” I said desperately, “God dammit, where’s magic when you need it?!”

 

I heard Inanis laughing in the background.

 

“ **Your own attacks betray you, Gaster. You don’t stand a chance.** ”

 

I heard a feral roar, something thumped against the ground.

 

Boss’s fading eyes looked into mine.

 

“Y/n… run…”

 

And just like that she was gone. I almost didn’t notice at first, too caught up in trying to pull forward some sort of magic to heal her. When I did, a broken sob escaped my throat.

 

In a blind rage, I let out a roar I didn’t even know I was capable of and charged at Inanis. He sidestepped my punch, and I pulled him forward by the lapel of his coat. My face was inches from his, my features contorted in rage, and his showing triumph.

 

“ _ I will end you, _ ” I growled out.

 

“ **You probably would…. if you had control of your own body.** ” He said smugly.

 

I fell to my knees with a cry when there was a sharp pain in my neck. It suddenly became almost impossible to keep myself up, and I collapsed to the ground, barely staying conscious. It felt like something was tugging at me from behind. As if ripping me away from my own body. Damn, was it  _ painful _ . I let out a pitiful scream, and Inanis knelt down next to me, looking like he just won the lottery.

 

“ **I’ve finally got my little puppet.** **_Time to play._ ** ”

 

The pain finally became too much to bare, and I blacked out, the last thing I saw was Gaster on the floor, after Inanis tossed me over his shoulder like a rag doll.

  
  
  
  
  


I didn’t know how much time has passed. Whether it has been seconds, minutes, or hours. Something told me it was the latter one, though. I woke up to a pounding headache, and I winced, burying myself further into the blanket.

  
  


….

  
  


 

….

  
  


 

WAIT A FUCKING SECOND.

 

I shot upwards, no longer caring about the headache, and I looked around the room I was in. It was much cleaner than I remembered and had some stuff in it that I didn’t have before. Namely, a gaming laptop with some bluetooth headphones to go with it. There was a navy blue, wireless mouse with designs on top of the closed laptop as well, and I was utterly confused. This was my room, but…. it wasn’t  _ my room. _ I put my head in both of my hands, and looked myself over. I was wearing the same clothes I was before I was knocked out by the serum, but they weren’t damaged at all. There was also no blood. I swore softly, wondering what the hell was going on, and I stood up. For a moment I almost lost balance, but I managed to catch myself before I fell on my ass. My eyebrows furrowed, and I slowly opened my door, peeking out into the hallway. The doors were closed, and it sounded like there was some noise coming from the bottom floor.

 

I quietly closed my door behind me, and I went down the steps slowly, taking in the house. It was the same, but there were also so many differences. There were pictures of me with varying ages, all of them having memories that I’ve never had.

 

It freaked me the fuck out when I saw my uncle and I happily playing together in what looked like the backyard in one of the photos. I finally got to the bottom floor, and saw my family chatting happily to each other. My eyes burned a little as I held back tears at the sight in front of me. My brother and sister were sitting on stools next to the island counter, both of them playfully shoving each other and joking around. My dad has his arms around my mom, who was making pancakes, and he looked content just standing there and watching her. My uncle and aunt were sitting at a mini dinning room table in the kitchen happily chatting away, and holding hands. Grandma was helping my mom make some more batter while grandpa and my father chatted to each other, keeping their voices down. It looked as if we all got together on some sort of vacation.

 

My uncle looked over and caught sight of me. It took everything inside of me not to flinch. He suddenly smiled and waved me over, silently asking me to join him.

 

This was all weird as fuck.

 

What I didn’t understand was why I was here. This wasn’t my life, and as much as I hated to say it, this  _ wasn’t _ my  _ family _ . I had to find a way out of here and find out if my friends were alright.

  
  



	36. Another World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay you guys! I'm now ahead a little bit chapter wise, so at least now we should be good! I surprisingly don't have much to say in the Notes this time xD but! I now have an actual cast for my hand, and the MRI is on this up and coming Monday.
> 
> Hope ya enjoy!

 

 

It was hard, acting as if this was a part of my everyday life. As if basically everybody here wasn’t a dead person, or someone that abused me. After a bit of convincing, I got them to let me go after breakfast so I could have time for myself. I knew the first person I had to find, and I prayed to god that his story carried over through what could possibly be a different universe. It was bizarre to think about, but it wasn’t entirely out of the question yet. I smiled triumphantly when I saw that, yes, the barrier was broken and, yes, Grillby’s existed. I threw on a large, army green coat, and started my journey to Grillby’s.

 

This would probably be one hell of a conversation to have.

  
  


After a long ass while of walking and asking for directions, I finally made it to Grillby’s and I quickly made my way inside, happy to at least be in there. My eyes scanned the restaurant, and I deflated a little when I didn’t notice a familiar blue jacket. I walked up and sat down, patiently waiting for Grillby to come over. When he did, he did it cautiously, and I remembered that I was likely a complete stranger to him.

 

“Hello,” I said politely, and in return I got a crackle of fire. Right. Basically nobody can understand that.

 

“Grillbs said hello to you too,” A familiar voice translated, and I was happy to see Sans sitting next to me.

 

I smiled at him, “Thank you.”

 

I faced Grillby again, “Could I, by chance, get a hot chocolate?”

 

Grillby nodded, and faced Sans, with another crackle.

 

“just the usual Grillby.” Sans said, and he turned to me.

 

“he also wanted to let you know that it’ll be $5 for the hot chocolate,” Sans said, something flashing through his eyelights.

 

I nod, “Alrighty. Thank you again for the translation.”

 

Sans looked surprised for a moment, before his smile stretched a little and became a bit more genuine.

 

He held out his hand, “the names Sans… Sans the Skeleton.”

 

I smirked, “Nnnooooo, I couldn’t tell.”

 

We both laughed.

 

“Nice to meet you Sans, “I said, and I grabbed his hand, already knowing what was coming.

 

Just like I expected, a whoopie cushion went off and I laughed.

 

“A little tip, try and hide the whoopie cushion better. I saw it coming from a mile away,” I joked.

 

“heh, the ol’ whoopie cushion in the hand trick  _ always _ works,” Sans said, and I could tell he was studying me.

 

“so… what brings you to Grillby’s?” He asks, looking interested.

 

I took in a deep breath.  _ Here we go. This could either turn out horribly or actually work out fine. _

 

“I was actually looking for you,” I say nervously.

 

He looked shocked, and his smile turned a little tight. Grillby stopped next to us, and I gave him a smile, thanking him for the hot chocolate, and handed him the 5 dollars.

 

I wrapped my hands around the hot chocolate, and watched as Sans picked up the ketchup bottle, made eye contact with me, and took a swig from it. I cracked a smile, but it was weak.

 

“I’ll cut to the chase, because I know you don’t like bullshiting around when it comes to possible danger, and I also know that you probably see me as a threat.” I said, keeping my eyes on the mug in front of me.

 

“i’ll be honest with ya too, kiddo.” Sans said, and it hurt slightly when I heard the nickname, even though I know it shouldn’t have.

 

“i can’t tell if i  _ should _ view you as a threat or not. you know me, i don’t know you, and yet your SOUL suggests that i honestly shouldn’t view you as a threat.”

 

_ My SOUL…. _

 

“White or Gold?” I ask, finally facing him.

 

“white,” he says without missing a beat.

 

I curse out loud, and let my head hit the counter with a thud. Sans lets out a noise of confusion.

 

“That’s why everything’s so different, it’s because Thyelli never paid me a visit.” I said, mostly to myself.

 

“kiddo… what do you mean ‘everything’s so different’?” Though by his tone of voice, Sans was pretty sure he already knew what I meant.

 

“I know about the resets, Sans,” I whispered out, “I know about Frisk, Chara, the Save Stars, I know about Gaster…”

 

The tears leaked out of my eyes without my consent, and I wrapped my arms around my head, letting my forehead rest on my arm instead of the counter.

 

“I remember being friends with you and Papyrus, and you threatening me when I first met him. I remember how you didn’t trust me for a long while, but I never pushed because I knew how it felt. I remember the first time I caught you in a night terror, and I woke you up. That was when you told me about everything from the underground. I remember the expression on your face, and I remember vividly how it just screamed ‘ _ Welp, I’m getting kicked out now. _ ’ I remember that it was the first time I saw you cry, and you only asked of me to continue looking after Papyrus.” I said softly.

 

Sans remained silent, so I continued.

 

“I remember that I took you into a hug and assured you that you weren’t getting kicked out, and that I believed you. Frisk was nervous to hear that I knew about it, but I always tried my best to see the good in all of you guys. I remember you pushing me away less and less, and then one day…”

 

I stopped and laughed softly, “After so long of living with you and your brother, I remember you coming home from working with Alphys and being pissed that there were, like,  _ eight _ of you. I didn’t stay mad very long though. I remember taking care of all of them until you could fix your machine and get them back home. I remember finally growing close to everybody until everything was  _ fucked up _ by Inanis.”

 

“who’s Inanis?” Sans asked, and I laughed bitterly.

 

“The man that has tortured me ever since I was a  _ teenager _ ,” I reply.

 

Sans muttered something that I couldn’t hear.

 

“I remember you telling me about when you first saw them. I don’t know if it’s the same for this version of you, but you guys were temporarily stuck on the mountain until the government could sort out  _ something _ for you guys, and you told me that after the sunset finally ended, you climbed back up to the entrance and just looked up at the sky. You told me that it was borderline magical.” I said, recalling the mesmerized look on his face.

 

“it’s the same for me,” Sans said, and I felt his hand on my shoulder, “i can’t believe I’m saying this but… do you know how you got here?”

 

I shook my head, “One moment we were all in a battle against Inanis, and he knocked me down, the next, I woke up in a more modern and clean version of my house.”

 

“you said that i came home with multiple versions of myself. which means that-”

 

“You proved the Multiverse Theory to be true,” I said with a smile, “You and Alphys were both so excited about that.”

 

“wow,” Sans breathed out, and I could hear the wonder in his voice, “i wonder how i did it. maybe i could use it to send you back.”

 

“The old machine in your basement,” I said, “You found out how to fix it with the help of Alphys and I. I didn’t do as much as you both, but it did end up helping. Or so you told me at least.”

 

“how do you-? right. right, different universe.” Sans said, and I nod.

 

“well then, let’s to get you home,” he said, and I looked up at him.

 

I smiled brightly, and then remembered something.

 

“Right! Hold on.” I pulled out the wallet that i put on the inside pocket of my jacket, and I waited for Grillby.

 

He walked up and tilted his head to the side.

 

“How much is Sans’ tab?” I ask, and his flames suddenly shoot up.

 

“wow, that’s the loudest i’ve ever heard Grillby,” Sans said walking up, “he just said, ‘that’s way too much.’ What did you ask?”

 

I smile and pull out my credit card, handing it to grillby. He seems to look between me and it before face palming and just giving up. He quickly rings it up, and hands the card back to me. With a crackle he turns back to Sans, and then goes to the next customer.

 

“kiddo, why?” Sans asked, facing me. His face was a priceless mix between confusion and gratefulness.

 

I smiled brightly, “Your reaction was exactly the same. I just  _ knew _ I had to recreate that before leaving.”

 

He rolls his eyelights playfully, “thank you kiddo, i’ll make sure to pay you back sometime.”

 

“Trust me when I say that getting me back home is payment enough. I’m worried sick about everybody. Inanis is powerful as all hell, and I don’t want them hurt.” I say.

 

“don’t worry, if they’re a bunch of me’s they’ll be fine,” Sans tried assuring.

 

“And trust  _ me _ when I say that he’s already done a lot of damage. I can’t let him do any more.” I said, and glanced at him.

 

Sans sighs, “then i guess we do have to act fast, huh? how would you like to meet Paps for the first time again?”

 

“Really?!” I ask, a smile breaking onto my face.

 

“Oh my gosh, yes! That cinnamon roll is just too precious,” I said.

 

“heh, he is pretty cool,” Sans replied.

 

“Are you kidding me? He’s amazing! Definitely gives the best hugs too, I swear.” I said, a new hop in my step, despite the circumstances.

 

“heh.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my Beta Readers again! They catch so many mistakes in this thing, it's unbelievable xD


	37. The New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't realize how long my silence lasted. I'm so sorry about that you guys xD I really should've updated this a lot sooner, but it kept slipping my mind almost everytime I remembered. Anyways, enjoy the chapter you guys!

 

 

It didn’t take long to get to Sans’ place from Grillby’s and I smirked a bit, “How did you manage to move your whole house to the surface?”

 

Sans looked mildly surprised, “you know what my house looks like?”

 

“You showed me, not long after I learned about the resets. I was honestly concerned about you going back in, but you had assured me that me being there reminded you that the barrier was open.” I explained, watching some sort of emotion flicker across Sans’ face.

 

“In the end, it gave you good closure. Sure, there were times where you were still worried about a reset, but I  always tried to help assure you that it wouldn’t happen .” I said, looking back at the house.

 

“sounds like i got lucky,” He said, and I faced him with an embarrassed smile.

 

“I wouldn’t say that, but thank you.” I said.

 

“what did i think of you?” He asked, and I laughed lightly.

 

“Well… I never really asked, but I liked to consider us close friends. I never really thought about it though. I just knew that we’d end up sticking with each other for a while. Your smile was always at its most genuine when the whole group was together, though. Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and I. Even Mettaton. I knew you don’t exactly consider him your  _ favorite _ , but I knew you found him at least  _ somewhat _ entertaining. Though I did agree with your comment of maybe lowering his ego. It got better over time, though.”

 

He let out a snort, and I cracked a smile.

 

“I’m serious, it did.” I said.

 

“alright. anyways, let’s go inside,” Sans said, and we both walked in.

 

“SANS, YOU LAZY BONES!” Papyrus shouted the moment the door opened, “I WAS TOLD YOU WERE AT GRILLBY’S AGAIN!”

 

I held in a laugh, and I covered my mouth with one of my hands, glancing over at him. He looked over at me, and I shrugged my shoulders.

 

“HONESTLY- OH!” Papyrus walked out, and his eyelights landed on me, “YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU BROUGHT OVER A HUMAN. HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

 

“Nice to meet you Papyrus, and you can just call me Y/n, if you’d like,” I say, already knowing what his reply would be.

 

“ALRIGHT, HUMAN Y/N! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI?” He asked hopefully.

 

Exactly like it was the first time we met.

 

My smile turned a bit sheepish, “Well… I already ate, but if you’d like me to try it, I can take a bite or two.”

 

He brightened up at my offer to eat anyways, and lead me and Sans into the kitchen. It seemed like he forgot all about Sans going to Grillby's. What sounded like in the distance, I heard shouting, and it sounded like the person was in pain. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion when neither Sans nor Papyrus reacted to it. I heard it again, much clearer and closer, but again, neither of them reacted.

 

“Could I talk to Sans in the living room, Papyrus? I need to borrow him for a second,” I asked politely.

 

They both seemed confused, but Papyrus nodded anyways, smiling at us both. I practically dragged Sans into the living room, and hold back a flinch at the louder scream in my ears.  _ What the hell is going on? _

 

“Can’t you hear that Sans?” I whisper out, listening.

 

“hear what? are you alright kiddo?” He asks.

 

“Something’s wrong…  _ very  _ wrong. I can… I can hear someone screaming,” I say, this time flinching when the scream was extended.

 

Sans grabs my arm, “don’t pay attention to it.”

 

“It’s kinda hard not to when it’s so  _ loud _ ,” I whisper out.

 

He leads me upstairs, and pauses a moment just outside his door. He seems to think a moment before shaking it off, opening the door and ushering me inside. He opens the top drawer to his dresser, pulls out a key, and drags me out, locking his room behind him.

 

“we’ll be back Paps!” He shouts, dragging me outside.

 

He closes the front door behinds him, and leads me to the back of his house where an iron door is, mostly hidden by shrubbery. He unlocks it with the key, then shoves it into his pocket, closing the door behind us both. I follow behind him down some steps into a familiar room. I was surprised that I didn’t realize it before.

 

“Your lab?” I ask, finally relaxing when the yelling seemed to stop.

 

For a moment something flashes across my vision, and I stumbled backwards in shock. Sans grabs my arm, and looks concerned. I realized that this is the fastest I’ve seen Sans move.

 

“what is it?” He asks.

 

“It was…. it was nothing. I’m sure it was nothing. The screaming just made me a bit paranoid, is all.” I say, trying to reassure him.

 

He doesn’t look convinced, but he lets it slide. He opens up a drawer in the metal desk in the corner of the room across from me, and pulls out a stack of papers.

 

“The screaming, what did it sound like?” Sans asked, and I realized that he sounded different. In a way that I haven’t heard before. It seemed more… pronounced… outgoing.

 

“It, uh… it was painful… it sounded like the person was in pain. It was definitely a man, much too low to be a women's… uh…”

 

I stop not quite sure how to describe it.

 

“Do you have a piano?” I ask, remembering the keys of music. If I could find the right one…

 

“A piano?” He asks, and I nod.

 

Sans shakes his head, “I don’t. Undyne does, but uh… she doesn’t know you so I think she wouldn’t be so open.

 

I curse, remembering that Undyne was just as defensive as Sans when we first met. I try thinking of another way, and start humming different notes.

 

Sans looks at me questioningly, and I hold up a finger to tell him to wait. After a minute or to I finally found the right pitch, and I hold the note, singing it out loud for a second.

 

“That’s what it was. Or, what it was closest to, at least.” I say.

 

Sans mumbles something, “A scream alone won’t tell us much, but it could tell us how you got here. Explain it to me, detail by detail, what happened before you got here.”

 

So, I told him about the house, and how we were going to protect it. I told him how Inanis appeared, and with that I had to explain who Inanis was, and why he hated me so much. When I came to the part where I had magic, I hesitated for a second, but told him anyways.

 

Sans dropped his pencil.

 

“Magic? You have  _ magic? _ ” He asks, and I nod in turn.

 

“Now that I think about it, it hasn’t acted up since I got here, normally it…” I pause.

 

My eyes cloud over for a second, and I grip my head, “Something's wrong again.”

 

“what is it?” Sans asked, putting down the stacks of paper.

 

“This place…. this isn’t right,” I mutter looking around.

 

It was one of those moments where everything seemed strange and different. Not in the sense that there was something  _ physically _ different, but it was one of those rare moments that something just felt…  _ off _ . It was never explainable, and I could never compare it to something, but everything was just different.

 

I scowled and shook my head, “ _ Think _ , what is different? What is… what is...?”

 

I pause, looking around, and realize that Sans is no longer there. It was deadly silent, and my gaze lands on the stack of papers on the floor. I pick them up to read, but then I realize that they’re all blank.

 

_ But he just wrote on them! _

 

Nothing was making sense, and I quickly head up the steps back to the iron door. I push against it, but it doesn’t budge.  _ Locked. _ I suck in a breath and go back downstairs. This time, the whole room is empty. There’s nothing but white tiles and white walls all around me.

 

Suddenly, I fall through a non-existent floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thumbs up* It could be improved a bit better, but that'll have to be something I do at a later date xD Meanwhile, I'm going to work on improving the first few chapters, and fixing a few plot points from the beginning that clash against the ones I have now.


	38. An Original Work (A/N)

Heyo, guys! So don't worry, another chapter will be coming out really soon! I'm just currently preparing for a choir concert tonight, and then afterwards (very late into the night) when I'm home, I'll be able to actually update. But for now, I wanted to gove you guys this! It's a little teaser for the Original Book that I'm writing that's based off of this one! I'll post around 3 or 4 chapters of it as 1- A preview and 2- To see what the feedback on it is.

 

I'll hold off on outting anymore though, because I plan on publishing it once it's finished. So please let that hold you over for now while I die of stage fright xD 

 

Here's the link to the teaser!

[Book Teaser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698011)

 

I'll be on with another chapter later tonight guys!

 

(Sorry about authors note though xD)


	39. Something That Shouldn’t Exist**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *********Trigger Warnings for this is graphic descriptions of wounds and violence with implied torture

 

 

For a moment, everything was black. No…  _ darker _ than black. And for a moment… it felt like there were three things beside me. I couldn’t see them, nor were they actually there, but I could  _ feel _ them. One seemed out of order and all over the place. It left a chill in its area, making my left side feel freezing cold. On the other side, there was a warmth, and despite in not being there, it felt as if there was meant to be a light there. It felt open, and creative, but not so much so to where it was chaotic like the other one. It left my right side warm. Right in front of me was another coldness, and it felt like a pressure. It was a tug, as if pulling me towards it involuntarily. I tried moving to my right, finding comfort in the warmth, but the tug in front of me seemed to side with the cold on my left. I struggled against it, and realized that a burning pain started to spread throughout my body. I closed my eyes, and gritted my teeth, but became exhausted quicker than I would’ve liked. 

 

It felt like I was plunged into the arctic, and my eyes snapped open. I looked on in horror at the mutilated body in front of me. It was same one I saw in the lab, and something told me it was the one I heard screaming. I wanted to close my eyes, but it was as if they were stuck open. I felt nauseous, and I started shaking. His throat was slit open, though that looked  more recent than the rest of the cuts littering his body. There were especially big gashes along his arms and legs, and his eyes were wide with horror. There looked to be burn marks and lashings along his stomach, and his hair was ripped off in chunks, still slightly bleeding in places. There was a knife stuck in his upper thigh on his right leg, and black was in that area as if infected or poisoned, though I couldn’t tell which. The image shimmered, and I saw myself, as if looking in the mirror. What I saw made me terrified. I had a sickly grin on my face, with a splash of blood just under it. There was blood and rips all on my shirt, and something carved into my arm, though I couldn’t make it out. My eyes were clouded over, their color barely showing, yet they looked crazed. It was then that I noticed the large butcher's knife in my hand. It was being twirled, as if simply a toy, and there was still blood dripping from it.

 

“ **So you’re the weak SOUL that once owned this body,** ” I said mockingly.

 

_ Excuse me?  _ I thought.

 

“ **It’s no wonder you didn’t stand a chance against the mixture. Though I am surprised you’re still** **_alive_ ** **,** ” My image said, and I realized that this thing was currently the one in control.

 

In my mind I growled,  _ You better stop what the fuck you’re doing before I end up hurting you. _

 

The  _ thing _ laughed, “ **You hurt** **_me_ ** **? You must be delusional.** ”

 

_ What was that world I saw before? What happened to it? _

 

“ **That world was your own. Lets just call it a… defense mechanism. Your mind couldn’t stand this little horror, so it created its own refuge for you to reside. Made things much easier on me, at least.** ”

 

_ So none of it was real. No wonder Sans believed me so easily. _

 

“ **Exactly. Now that your pretty little head is back… let's say we have some fun, shall we?** ”

 

I scowled at my image.  _ Go fuck off, I’m not going to watch your sadistic shit. _

 

The other me let out a giggle, though it was anything but humorous, “ **You talk as if you have a choice.** ”

 

For a moment, I’m scared, but then it’s back to pissed.  _ Give me back control. _

 

The fake me gives a pout, “ **Aaaww, is someone mad? Tell ya what, I know exactly what’ll cheer you up,** **_and_ ** **get a task out of the way.** ”

 

_ Task? _ I ask stalling what  _ could _ be somebody's death.

 

“ **Well, Inanis unleashed me, it’s only fair I do favors in return.** ”

 

_ So, he’s using you.  _ I state plainly.

 

“ **_I’ll_ ** **decide when he’s** **_actually_ ** **using me, and not simply needing a favor.** ”

 

_ And  _ that  _ my friend, is how people end up used and dead. _

 

My image rolled their eyes, “ **Just go fuck off into dream world again.** ”

 

_ As much as I would like to, I don’t know how, and I don’t trust you. _

 

She grumbled a bit, and seemed to think to herself. After a moment, she focused on me, waved her hand, and everything went black.

 

“ **I’ll spare you for now. You better feel lucky that I am.** ”

  
  


I sucked in a deep breath, my eyes opening to the floor of Sans’ lab. I got rolled over and Sans looked relieved.

 

“oh thank the stars. you passed out for a solid three minutes. i got worried.” He said, and I sat up, rubbing my head.

 

“Well… I know what’s going on, now.”

 

“you do? but you were passed out the whole time.” Sans said skeptically.

 

I shook my head, “Not passed out. I… well, I’m in my own mind. Whatever that serum was, it created something that has control. Something that…” the images of the dead man and my image in the mirror pass through my vision, “Something that shouldn’t exist. And it’s working for Inanis.”

 

“we’ll talk more later, Paps is probably worried by now,” Sans said, helping me off the ground.

 

I nod in agreement, and we leave, Sans making sure to lock the door behind him. Papyrus shoved a plate of spaghetti in my hand the moment I walked in, and I took a few bites to appease him, before reminding him that I already ate. I did offer to take the plate home and eat the rest though, when I saw his face. Sans looked grateful that I was at least trying and I merely shrugged at him.

 

I left reluctantly, remembering that my family was awaiting me back home, and I said my goodbyes to the two of them. Sans saw my reluctance, but he merely patted my back, his smile turning a bit more sympathetic. With a deep breath, I began the trek home.


	40. The Puppet's Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I'm sorry this took forever to get out, you guys.

**Sans’ POV**

  
  


 

“SHE  _ JUST _ TOLD ME SHE WOULD STAY!” Edge yelled out, punching the wall he was next to, leaving a hole where his fist was.

 

Next to him, Ink winced and painted over it with his brush, restoring the wall. Sans let out a sigh, raking his hands down his face, “we need to get her back.”

 

“how exactly are we supposed to do that?!” Red growled out, “this Inanis guy is more powerful than we first thought.”

 

“and that was our mistake,” Skullface said, “we underestimated him, we didn’t think him to  _ actually _ be that powerful. now, we know that we were wrong. we can prepare properly this time… sort of.”

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘SORT OF’?” Raspberry asked.

 

“we still don’t know the extent of his power. he treated us as if we were all flies, and it looked like he barely did anything.” Skullface informed.

 

“ **He’s powerful, and now… Now I think he's got Y/n on his side,** ” Gaster said, sitting down next to a silent Undyne. She looked pissed.

 

“What do you mean he’s got Y/n on his side?” Green asked, confused.

 

“ **The liquid he put in her, she has told me about it before. It’s the main reason he goes after her so much. Well… the second main reason he goes after her.** ”

 

“ ~~ W-w-we n-e-eed more d-detai-ils, ~~ ” Error said, slightly annoyed.

 

“ **The serum is a formula of his own making, or so she says. The effects of it are only speculation, but she said that she had a pretty good idea of what it’s meant to do, based off of the bits and pieces she’s had before.** ” Gaster said.

 

“Which is?” Asgore asks, concerned for his friend.

 

“ **Think of the nickname he has given her,** ” Gaster said turning to me and the others.

 

“ **He keeps saying ‘My Little Puppet,’** ” Nightmare said, his face scrunching up in confusion.

 

“ ~~ I-It’s j-just t-that-t th-en, ~~ ” Error said, understanding.

 

“he’s trying to make Kitten his Puppet?” G asks skeptically, “can he even do that?”

 

Green puts a hand on his chin, “Scientifically speaking, I suppose it  _ is  _ possible, if you combine-”

 

“Let's skip all that science mumbo jumbo, okay?” Undyne more demanded then asked, “How you we get Y/n back?!”

 

“W-w-well, we c-could m-make a c-counter a-active s-serum if we k-knew the ingredients,” Alphys said, looking a little meek.

 

Undyne smooched Alphys on the forehead, “Perfect idea, baby.”

 

Red rolled his eyelights, “great, but how do we find out the ingredients? And how do we get her to listen to us long enough?”

 

“how would we even find her?” I ask.

 

“She… she mentioned this one place,” Boss spoke up softly, and I looked over at her. After everybody arrived, Toriel had went straight to her. 

 

Apparently, when Y/n was trying to push magic through to her, it at least partially worked, which she didn’t know. The magic helped keep Boss’ SOUL together just long enough for Toriel to close the wound on her back. A scar would remain, but she was still alive. He supposed the reason Y/n went into a rage was because she thought Boss had died, but her body merely shut down to preserve what was left.

 

Boss was wrapped up in one of Y/n’s blankets, a haunted expression stuck on her face. Ever since Y/n had been taken, she had stayed like that, and was crying for the first hour.

 

“Which was?” Toriel asked.

 

“Her old home. Her  _ old  _ one. Before everything happened.” She said, finally looking up.

  
  


“great! where is it?” Tone asked, looking in Boss’ general direction.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The whole group stood in front of a run down house, it had paint chipping off in some places, and its lawn looked as if it hasn’t been cut in years. Sans was the first one to go inside, and he looked around the place. It was small, tiny even, but it definitely looked as if a family lived there. There were still items strewn about the place, all of them dusted over. The dining room, kitchen, and office areas were all pretty much next to each other, while the living room was just behind a small archway. There was a small hallway just across the front door that had two different doors on it, and if you turned left, there were two more. They were all pretty smooshed together, and Sans slowly looked through each of them as the others trickled in. The first door he opened looked like it used to be a bedroom, possibly the master bedroom. It had a large bed in the middle of the far wall, with a dresser right across from it. Next to the door, was a bedside table with what looked like jewelry on it. He inspected the jewelry noticing that all of it was pretty much fake metal, and the rare few that weren’t, had rust on them. There were spider webs in the corners of the room, and on the bed itself. He opened up a small closet on the right-most side of the room, and saw a mix between men and women’s clothing.

 

He figured that it was Y/n’s parents clothes. He went to the door to the right of the master bedroom, and noticed that it was decent sized. There was a large bunk bed in the corner of the room, with a wooden base, and drawers built in. There was a small, white dresser next to it, and when he searched it there were few clothes inside of it, and books and journals in the bottom two drawers. There was and even  _ smaller _ dresser right alongside that one, with similar stuff in it. Both of them holding girl’s clothes inside of them. He guessed that this was Y/n and her sister’s room. After a bit of searching, he realized that he could crawl underneath the bunk beds. With a bit of hesitation, he crawled under and found a stash of books and candy wrappers. Sans could imagine a tiny Y/n underneath the bed eating candy and struggling to read, and after a moment, he got out and stood by up. The material of the blankets were rough and worn out, and quite a bit unravelled at parts. A bit of inspecting lead him to a journal underneath the top pillow, and he slowly opened up the yellowed pages. The first one held, messy, faded writing. He could barely read the writing with how illegible it was. He only made out a few words, and it surprised him how someone so young with such horrible writing could know words that were apparently not taught for a while into their education.

 

_ Mommy and Daddy fight som….mes, ov.. things like …….. and ….ance. They …. I don’t ...ow, but I ..n hear them. When they ..… I’m asl...p, or when …. think I …. come back fr...m sc...ol yet. It makes me f...l, well… s..lf c….cious. Is th..t the word? I hear it sometimes, and it ...ems like it w...ld be the right one. _

  
  


He didn’t know quite how to feel about that paragraph, but something told him that it  _ was _ Y/n who wrote it. With a sigh, he laid the journal down, and left the room. The room to the right of that was a bathroom, though he decided not to linger. To the left of the master bedroom was the final room, and this one was a bedroom. It was obviously a boy’s room from the items and cards that were strewn about, which meant that it belonged to Y/n’s brother. Again, he decided not to linger, and instead made his way to the door in the living room that lead to the backyard. He passed Papyrus on the way there, who was oddly silent in the kitchen, looking around at its state. Sans realized that he missed a door, that lead down a few steps into a laundry room. It looked worse than the whole house put together and everything seemed dusty and messy. A few cleaner bottles were strewn about, but there was nothing really in there except a few articles of clothing. He left shortly, and opened up the glass sliding door into the backyard. Mostly everybody was out here looking around at the unkept yard, and the small dog house that was corroded, yet still remained. There was a flattened basketball, and a chewed up foam football, but nothing else really of interest. Asgore and Toriel were talking quietly to themselves, and Boss was staring off into space.

 

He walked up to her, and looked over where she was looking. An old gas station across a field and a street not to far from the house. It still somehow got business, despite this place being mostly abandoned.

 

“ya know, you were always called Boss. none of us know your actual name,” He stated, as the thought randomly popped up.

 

She seemed to sadden a bit more, “Yeah, I suppose. My name’s… Gabby. Or really, Gabrielle. We were both friends when she lived here, ya know. Best of friends, really. We went to the same school, and even had the same birthday.”

 

“what happened?” Sans asked.

 

“She ended up moving,” She said, not looking away from the gas station, “to a different area. Her parents were supposedly trying to get their kids out of a district like this one. This place was getto, not exactly  _ safe _ . Especially not for kids. It was during the move that the crash happened.”

 

“how did you two find each other again?” He questioned, feeling sympathetic for them both.

 

“By pure luck, really. She recognized me first when she came in for an interview. I was just starting up a business to help artists sell their work… and the moment she walked in, my name fell from her lips,” Gabby laughed without any humor, “It took me a moment, but then I recognized her to. We haven’t gotten as close as we used to, but I understand why. It’s a miracle she even talks to people.”

 

Sans looks away, and up at the sky. It was now sundown and the sky was filled with quite a few colors. He wished Y/n was next to him to watch it.

 

“You love her, don’t you?” Gabby asked, finally facing me.

 

He merely nods, before whispering out, “we all do, really.”

 

“Well then, this goes to all of you guys. You hurt her, I hurt you tenfold.” She said.

 

He nodded again, “i never planned on hurting her.”

 

“Good.”


	41. Boy Howdy, Would You Look at That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Beta Readers are amazing people, and honestly I love them so much??? Because they're so amazing?? Like, wow. They're amazing. and so much better than I am xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy, this took way too long to post, and I'm deeply sorry for that, but I swear it might totally, sort of, maybe be worth it?? (I'll explain at the end, so it's best to read the novel that I left in the end notes xD)

 

 After what felt like forever of walking, I finally made it back home, and it seemed like everybody was off doing their own thing. I was glad that nobody had noticed me come back, and I snuck up to my old room, softly shutting the door behind me. I let out a breath, and leaned against the door for a moment, letting my thoughts gather.

 

_So I’m stuck in a fantasy world in my own mind, with no idea how to get out and take control. Lovely._

 

I walked over to the bed, staring at it for a moment, before disregarding it completely, and going onto the laptop that was in the room. I opened it up, surprised to see many games on it, along with a ton of documents that had _pages_ of writing on it.

 

“If this is a fantasy world, then what’s my job?” I question to myself, deciding to search up my name.

 

My eyebrows lifted in surprise when I saw a magazine article about me.

 

_“Growing star Y/n Y/l/n has many talents, from writing, singing, to drawing, she now does two of the three professionally. People wonder how long it’ll be before she starts creating songs, and releasing an album. She states that she doesn’t intend to at any point soon, but that she’ll give it some thought. While everybody waits, they’ve been checking out her newest book…”_

 

“Well, I’ll be damned, no wonder I got some looks in the street.” I mutter, “I’m kind of glad people didn’t approach me, but I wonder why.”

 

For a while I search into it, but nothing seems to pop out that would make people hate me, or be scared of me. Finally, at sundown, I shut down the laptop, and jump into my bed with a groan. A small knock at my doors a moment later brings me off my bed and to my door. I open it and see my mother with a confused face on.

 

“There’s someone at the door for you, sweetheart.” She says.

 

“There is?” I ask, and she nods.

 

I slowly walk down the stairs, wondering if maybe Sans was there, but I remembered that he didn’t know _where_ my house was. I open the front door, and find my long time friend, Nick, standing there with a smile.

 

Now, this would be all fine and dandy with me, if it weren’t for that fact that he lives in a different country. Across the ocean. Thousands of miles away.

 

The fuck.

 

“Hey Y/n,” He says cheerfully, “Surprise!”

 

I smile at him, and pull him into a hug. Sure this is a made up world, but he’s still a close friend, and borderline brother.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned, mister. It’s good to see you!” I say, pulling away, and keeping ahold of his shoulders.

 

_It wouldn’t be so bad to pretend, for a moment, that this was real, would it?_

 

I offered to let him go inside, and was both glad and surprised that he knew most of the family. Just not my immediate family, like my parents and my siblings.

 

_I wonder why,_ I thought sarcastically as my mother started bringing up childhood memories that were never made in the real world. I realized then that, yes, pretending even for a moment could only bring trouble. It will bring attachments, and heartbreak when I have to leave. If I get too attached to this kind of life, then the temptation to stay might become way too much. I excuse myself with a smile, and head up to my room, letting the smile drop. I think about what’s waiting outside this world for me. A dead family, and abusive uncle, the god of the Void… but there was also Sans, the _real_ Sans, and Papyrus. Not to mention the others. Red, Edge, Stretch, Blueberry… and all the others. There were so many to name, but they were actually really good.

 

_But who was to say I couldn’t meet them in here?_

 

It just wouldn’t be the same. I resisted the urge to sigh again, and I crawled into my bed, letting the blankets warm me up. I curled into a ball, and closed my eyes with the intent to take a nap.

  


I didn’t know how much time had passed until I groggily opened my eyes, and took in my surroundings. I sat up and rubbed at my eyes, slowly waking up. A soft knock came at the door, and I slipped out of bed, opening up the door. There Nick stood, a worried expression on his face, which only slightly softened when he saw me.

 

“You look tired,” he simply stated.

 

“A little bit, but don’t worry, it’s not as bad as it looks.” I reassure him, opening the door a little wider for him.

 

“and somehow I don’t believe that, Y/n,” Nick said.

 

I merely shrug at him, not quite sure what to say to make him feel any better. In the end, my phone was my savior, and I asked for a second alone. He nodded without complaint despite the flicker of sadness that crossed his face, and left the room, allowing me my privacy. I picked it up, confused at the unknown number. When I blinked, it just seemed to change, and it still kept ringing. I wearily answered it, taking in a deep breath, and holding it to my ear, not sure what to expect. On the other side, I simply heard whistling. It was slow, and quite frankly, I couldn’t place the tune. After a moment the whistling stopped, and a deep, rumbling chuckle replaced it.

 

“Figures you wouldn’t remember it. The again, I suppose that I’m not talking to the _real_ Y/n, aren’t I?” The voice asks.

 

“ **The boss may work with you, but I can warn you now, I suggest you don’t try pushing my buttons. I have no problem ripping your small head off of your shoulders, scum,** ” My voice came out staticky, as if the phone wasn’t meant to handle it.

 

_Why am I hearing it like this instead of in my head like last time?_ I thought to myself, trying to place the other voice.

 

“Ah-ah-ah,” The male tutted, “You wouldn’t want me telling him that you threatened his second, now would you?”

 

My staticky growl came out as a reply, “ **You may be his second, but who do you think he values more? His** **_errand boy_ ** **, or his** **_weapon_ ** **?** ”

 

I heard no reply from the man at first.

 

“ **That’s what I thought-** ”

 

“Now you listen here, you little bitch. I have control over you, whether or not you like it. So shut your little mouth. I could easily have you detained. You have no use as of right now, so I could easily make your down time a living hell.”

 

There was no reply.

 

As the dial tone suddenly cut through the silence signaling the end of the call, I realized who the voice belonged to. My uncle.

 

My _real_ uncle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so to further elaborate what I said at the beginning, there have been many, many, many reasons why I haven't updated in fucking months.
> 
> One would be that life sucks. It really does, trust me. The second being a big ol' whooping mess of writer's block, which we all know is oh so fucking fun to deal with. The third reason would be planning. Not only for my original book, but some plans for this one as well. I already have a pretty solid idea about W...ATA's future... as well as for how it'll end. That'll be an explination for another time though. I plan on so many things, and I'm pretty sure all of you will hate me by the end of this xD
> 
> The fourth reason is that I've also been working on making this story a lot better. I've started a much better beginning for this that ties into everything now, instead of the jumbled mess that is the first like... 20 chapters of complete and utter bullshit that I made up as I went along. I'm also working on a better solution for tags, a possible new title, among other, smaller, details. So please be paitent with me and my crappy writing, and I'll try my best to be worthy of the praise you all are making me blush over. Because, goddamn, I have no idea why you like this crappy ass story. So thank you for reading and being paitent with me, all of you beautiful people.
> 
> Also, I'll admit that this chapter sounds a little rushed and crappy as well?? So I'll probably comb through everything and fix as many mistakes as I can. Which is this entire story.

**Author's Note:**

> Some stories that I sugget to you guys for sure! They've definitely kept me captivated!
> 
> The Author, The Reader, and Six Skeletons by Lemning- https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518954
> 
> (This story is actually made by a wonderful Beta Reader of mine who is sweet and definitely knows how to write desptie the claims of being a newbie. The amunt of 4th wall breaking in this makes me just about die of laughter. It had me captivated since chapter 1. Good job mate!)
> 
> The Glitch by LazyRainDancer-  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726867
> 
> (So much to say about this beautiful story, yet so little characters in these notes. It's plot has you on the edge of your toes and it's Angst and Fluff are both written beautifully!)
> 
> Monster Neighbors by Elletz-  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462725
> 
> (Still fairly new I think, but oh my god is it good! The characters are written beautifully, and quite frankly I've fallen in love with the story!)
> 
> Go ahead and bug me on Tumblr if you'd like to, as well! It's still fairly new, but hopefully I can change that and start spicing it up a little :P  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/niskarufanfictions


End file.
